Twenty Four Hours
by Capella85
Summary: 24 hours? It's not enough time," he exclaimed. She smiled slyly at him. "Cinderella had only till midnight. At least it's more than that." Could he resist? Was it worth it, for Bella? EXB
1. Twenty Four Hours

Twenty Four Hours

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Twilight. **

Chapter One: Twenty Four Hours

"Twenty Four Hours?" Edward repeated as he circled the golden haired vampire before him, keeping tabs on her mind, ready to jump the moment she decided to attack. He held his hands and arms outstretched and walked in a side step while keeping a defensive crouch position. Her stance mirrored his own.

"How did you know?" She answered with a question.

Edward didn't respond, just squinted his eyes and continued circling. He could sense the danger that rang loud and powerful like a steam engine in her mind. She was remembering previous fights she'd taken part in, remembering maneuvers that had saved her life before. Edward memorized each move, knowing he could counter every one. She'd never been defeated before this day, but she'd never battled with a vampire that could see the attack before she struck.

"Can you sense gifts?" She asked, carefully yet intrigued.

She was still preparing to fight so he didn't let his guard down, but he stopped circling and crouched deeper towards the ground. She imitated his movement, her enigmatic crimson eyes blazing, forewarning of the danger she seemed to inhabit, as if it was about to jump off her and encircle his own little world.

All her memories, all her past battles; Edward couldn't deny she was lethal, but in the heat of the moment, it was hard to tell if she was, to use his own terminology, a good guy, or a bad guy.

While his thoughts ran rampant of her battle scenarios, the presence of danger, his passion for the woman he loved, his opponents own errant thoughts; he couldn't distract himself enough from one peculiar detail he saw in her mind. If they fought now, he may never have another chance to ask.

"Why is it only twenty four hours?"

Her eyes grew wide for a moment, but then narrowed. With the same accuracy Alice would have had, he saw the lung before she made it. He let out a growl that echoed through the forest and caught the tempestuous female as she flew at him.

He threw her to the ground, but she was up before he could face her. She charged him again, and with uncanny speed, he stepped aside letting her pass, then followed behind her and knocked her to the ground once more. This time he went with her. He had her pinned, and even though he could see her next move, he didn't have the strength to avoid being tossed in the air, and into a tree, and then another, and then another. Like dominos another four trees fell to the earth. She was incredibly strong. As strong as Emmett.

Edward wasn't shaken. He half expected she would use the distraction to flee, but he knew better than that from her memories. She was a fighter through and through. She charged him again, and despite the blow, he was two steps ahead of her. For every lung, he was out of the way half a second in time. For every blow of her fist, his hand was there to catch it and twist her around. For every strike of her claw like hands, he had a strike of his own.

At one point he had her pinned down, and she managed to angrily cry out, "how are you doing this?"

Normally, he would have finished the job right then, especially when she was as great a threat as she was to his heart's one desire, but he'd seen this vampire's gift in her thoughts, and somewhere deep inside he was aching for it.

"Tell me why it's only twenty four hours?" He asked one last time. "How does it work? I've never seen anything like it."

She froze. He could see in her mind she knew she was defeated, and that now all that mattered was survival, and giving him the information he asked for might ensure that.

She jerked her shoulder in one last attempt to escape his grasp, but he held it firm. She let out a resistant groan and then stared at him one more moment before speaking.

"First tell me how you know. Is it as I guessed? Do you sense gifts?"

"No." He answered, but spoke no further.

They both glared at each other, and then her expression changed. "Your eyes." She proclaimed in a softer tone he'd ever guess she could possess. "They're… gold…"

She didn't know what to think of it. He could read that in her mind. "No, it's not part of my gift." He answered her unspoken question.

"Mind reader." She professed, finally understanding. "That's how you know."

_Do you have to be touching to hear my thoughts? _

"No," he answered her second unspoken question. "I could hear you miles away."

_That's… irritating. _

Despite himself, he smirked. "So I've heard."

He could see she was relaxing, just as intrigued by his gift as he was by hers.

"I don't know why it's only twenty four hours." She spoke out loud, finally answering his first question. "Why can you read minds for miles, and not just up close? Why can you read minds at all? We didn't ask for our gifts. We just got them."

"Does it really work?" He asked, his tone changing to a softer, more hopeful sound. "Could you do that for me?"

"Why would you want me to?"

He just stared at her. Even seeing it in action in her thoughts, it was almost too much to hope for.

He sighed, and thought about releasing her, but he knew she would most likely run the moment he did.

"I guess it's really none of my business. Just never met one of our kind that hated it so much."

"Most of them don't have a reason." He answered her.

"True." She replied. "Most are too absorbed by the speed, the strength, the beauty, the thrill." She slipped an arm from his grasp, but he didn't see any escape attempts, so he let her reach up and lightly touch the skin below his eyes. "What is it?"

"We don't drink human blood." He answered without hesitation.

"Awww… I heard about vampires living that lifestyle. Didn't think it existed, or that I'd ever see it if it did. Then again, I will live forever, so…" She chuckled.

"Only twenty four hours. It's doesn't seem fair. Not long enough."

She smiled a sly smile at him. "Cinderella only got till midnight you know. At least it's better than that." She paused again. "What would you do with such a gift? How would you spend it?"

He knew exactly what he'd do. He saw her face in his mind. His love. But could he accept such a gift? To only have twenty four hours, and then have them ripped away from him? Was it worth it? Would it be too much for his non-beating heart?

"What would I remember when it was over?" He asked.

"You… everything. Everyone else… nothing."

"She wouldn't remember a thing?" He gasped. He hadn't meant to let that slip.

"Awww… I see now. There's a girl. A human girl, I'd guess by your interest in my gift. Hmmm…"

They once again held their stares, until finally, he let her up, almost wishing she'd run away and not give him anymore chances at such a temptation, but he knew she wasn't going anywhere.

She stood before him like something out of a fairytale, something other than what she already was. She towered above him, and the golden curls that cascaded all around her face and shoulders added to her height, and presence. Even with the sun that sent glittering diamonds bouncing off her skin, he wasn't sure she wasn't Glenda the Good Witch from Wizard of Oz. He pictured her in a big, poofy blue fairy dress, a tiara on her head and a wand in her hand.

And just to top it off she asked him, "Would you like to make a wish?"

He was already standing as he had assessed her, but now he looked down, fighting a furious battle inside him. Two forces raced against time. One that wanted this twenty four hours with everything inside him, everything that loved her, and the other knowing this would end in pain. Too much to bear.

"It doesn't work like that." He responded.

"Oh I know." She replied, still smirking, wiping a wave of curls out of her eyes.

"What will happen to me?"

"You'll spend the next twenty four hours in a life you never knew. I've been told it's quite disorienting. The emotions. The people. The life you live now will not be apart of your new one in any way."

"My family?"

"Not sure. If they are there, they won't be your family anymore."

"But she will be?" He asked quickly. "It's not worth it if she's not there."

"If that's what you wish. You want to stay here? In forks?"

"Yes. I need to stay in this town, in this school, and I need her to know me."

She smiled an almost evil smile at me, but I could see she was decided.

"You must know I'm only doing this for you because I'm intrigued. Usually I ask for something in return, but things I've never experienced before always capture me. Your eyes for one. Your love for the human girl. I'm interested in how all this will play out."

His instincts were telling him to run. Something was going to go horribly wrong, He could feel it. Or perhaps it was just his pessimistic nature that was feeding his fear.

He looked back up at her and nodded. Her devious smile widened. Edward waited for something magical to physically manifest itself, but instead was surprised to find the girl cross her arms, wink, and then everything went black.

In the darkness, he could hear her voice. "Don't forget Edward Cullen. You have only twenty four hours before your clock strikes midnight, and you turn back into, a vampire."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was dark, but I could hear noises shuffling around me. The sounds were different though. Not as clear as they should have been... for me.

I felt something strange creep up in my throat. Before I could react, I yawned. Yawned? I don't yawn! I haven't yawned in almost one hundred years.

I was laying on something soft, with something else covering my face and body. Something comfortable. I spread my hands out and felt around. A bed? But beds didn't feel like this to me. It was one entity instead of the thousands of little fibers I could normally feel with the tip of my pinky finger alone. A blanket? I pushed it down off my face.

With extreme and deliberate slowness, I opened one eye, and then the other. With almost vampire speed I shut them again. Nothing looked right. Even slower than the first time, I opened them again. I was surprised to find my eyes sensitive to the light. I shielded them with my arm, but then was distracted by my skin. It was white, but it wasn't my white.

I picked up one finger and pushed at my flesh. Soft… and warm…

Trying to move with my speed, I stumbled out of bed. I then proceeded to trip over a shoe, and landed on the floor. I was too shocked to notice the soreness developing on the shoulder I had landed on.

I pushed myself back up and immediately took in my surroundings. A room I didn't recognize, with posters of modern bands on the walls. Everything was a mess. My room would never be this messy.

I would have studied my surroundings further, but my eyes caught the attention of a mirror, and a strange man looking back at me.

I saw his eyes widen with the surprise I felt. He raised a hand to his face and felt his skin. Warm, and soft, like the arm. _Impossible, _I thought.

The man in the mirror looked like me. Sort of like me. More like what I looked like decades ago when my skin had a similar texture. Some of the beauty had diminished. And was that… _Green eyes? _

_It worked. _

I was… I was…

Her voice echoed in my mind. _You have twenty four hours Edward. Twenty four hours to be human. _

And then another voice, coming from down the stairs, and you didn't need Vampire ears to hear it.

"Edward Newton, if you don't get your butt down these stairs in the next thirty seconds, I'm sending your father up there to drag you out of bed! You will not be late for school again!"

A thousand memories flooded my mind, (and with them a giant head ache) as I remembered a life I'd never known.

Newton?

No!


	2. Brothers

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2: Brothers

The door flew open. Instinctively I pressed my back against a wall, crouching in the same position as I had with the fairy like vampire only moments ago. Of all things vile, rotten, putrid, disgusting, irritating… Mike Newton. I was in Mike Newton's house.

And more than that.

I searched the memories that had just recently flooded my mind.

Brother.

For the love of all that is holy, Mike Newton was my brother!

As if to add insult to injury, he raises an eye brow at my strange position, and says, "Dude, _bro, _you're so weird. I thought you were past the awkward teen age years." He laughs, but it wasn't teasing, just amused. He picked up the match to the shoe I'd tripped over and threw it at me. I was feeling too disoriented to move, and it hit my chest.

"Where are your reflexes this morning? Come on. Mom's on the war path, and if you're not down for breakfast, you know she'll make dad give you extra shifts at the store." He turned around, and left the room.

I wasn't breathing. I couldn't breath. I struggled to remember the strange vampire's words.

"_You'll spend the next twenty four hours in a life you never knew. I've been told it's quite disorienting. The emotions. The people. The life you live now will not be apart of your new one in any way."_

Disorienting didn't even cover it. Of all the families I could have been placed in, she placed me with the lowest of all low piece of scum on this planet. Mike Newton!

I thought I heard a female chuckle in the back of my head. Had she done this on purpose? Was she toying with me?

Another chuckle.

My lungs started burning, and I wondered for a moment if I still had some vampire tendencies, but then I realized I had been holding my breath for a while, something that normally wouldn't have bothered me at all.

I let out an exaggerated exhale, and then took in a few deep, soothing breaths.

I was annoyed, I was frustrated, and I was using every ounce of self control I had not to run out and attack that rancid creature not even worthy enough to be called my nemesis. I tried to focus on the one thing I was sure could bring me peace right now.

Bella.

Okay, Bella.

I had done this for her right? To have twenty four hours where I could be the "man" she deserved, not putting her in any danger? Of course I had.

Suddenly, I was anxious to be out of this house. I didn't want to waist one minute of the time I was allotted.

I ran to the closet to find something to wear. I quickly pushed through the clothes, chuckling to myself as I realized the fit Alice would have if she'd seen me in any of these.

I settled on a pair of dark blue jeans, a white, long sleeved collared shirt and a black sweater shirt over it.

I gasped as I saw my hair. It was a mess, as if I had slept on it all night. My hair was never a mess. This took me back a bit. Not that I was a vain sort of person, but I secretly did have a bit of pride over my hair. Not many people could muss there's to the perfection mine held naturally. I sighed. Now I'd have to figure out how to do it myself.

"Edward Newton!" My _mother _called again. I wasn't sure why, (I had faced angry vampires, murderous wolves, and daily threats against Bella's life) but this threatening voice down stairs sent shivers down my spine. I thought of Esme. She was rarely ever angry, but when she was, I'd rather face an angry mountain lion as a human. It must be a mom thing, and in this life, this woman had always been my mother.

I ran out into the hall searching for the bathroom. Luckily it was empty, and I scanned all the cupboards and drawers until I found something I could use in my hair. Wax. I'd never used it before, but it would have to do.

I wasn't sure how much to put in my hair, so scooped out a big glob and rubbed it between my hands. I then took my hands and tried to evenly spread it through my hair.

It looked worse.

The strands were too clumped together, and you could see little clumps of wax in certain places. I let out a frustrated cry as I uselessly tried to fix it.

"Dude? What up with your hair?"

I turned to the sound of that obnoxious voice and growled at him, although it wasn't as impressive as my vampire growl.

He held up to hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry I said anything about your precious locks princess. Not quite together today, are ya Eddie?"

Eddie?

I said nothing.

"Okay, someone got off on the wrong side of the bed. Here, I'll help."

He turned on the bath water, and motioned for me to stick my head in it. I was completely averse to letting that man, that boy, any where near me. But I took one last look at my hair, and realized desperate times called for desperate measures.

I nodded, and without saying anything, stuck my head under the faucet. Over the booming sound of the water, I heard Mike call out, "Mom, Edward and I will be down in five minutes."

"You have two!" She yelled back.

"You're not the only one gone grumpy this morning," he laughed while grabbing a towel.

When I got up he put the towel over my head and started soaking up the water. I wanted to react, to pull away, or at least throw him through a wall, but I thought of Bella, and knew the sooner I got this over with, the sooner I could be with her.

When he finished with that he pushed my shoulder down till I was sitting on the toilette, and then gently pressed against it leading me till I was looking in the mirror. He opened the mirror cupboard and pulled out a small green tube.

"The wax is Elsie's." He said. I searched for that name in my new memories, and saw a little girl, maybe twelve. My sister. "Touch it at your own expense." He laughed again and squirted some sort of gel substance in his hands. He rubbed them together and started working it through my hair.

I watched his face and saw no discomfort there, which was exactly what I was feeling. Suddenly, his face seemed to scrunch together, and he laughed again.

"Dude, I don't know what's going on with you this morning, but if you tell anyone about this, you're waking up with a shaved head."

I laughed at the threat. I could have ripped out fistfuls of his hair if I wanted. Well, twenty minutes ago I could have.

He misinterpreted my laugh and said, "there, finally. Someone's starting to wake up. Welcome back chuckles."

He grabbed a blow drier and started rummaging it though my hair, separating the strands as he went. He didn't talk the whole time, and I watched while clenching my hands into fists.

When he finished, he set the drier down, and we both inspected his work. While I was irritated with the product in my hair, (I was used to it being styled completely naturally) I had to admit it didn't look half bad.

Mike shook his head. "The things I do for you." He smiled and clamped a hand on my shoulder. "Come on, mom made your favorite."

I looked at him confused, but reluctantly followed him out.

A strange and mouthwatering smell was making its way up the stairs. Mike suddenly took off mumbling something about bacon day that I didn't quite catch.

I heard my stomach grumble.

Well, that was a new one.

I had almost lost Mike, and still wasn't sure of the dynamics of the house, so I quickened my pace and followed him to the dinning room.

It was set just next to the kitchen, and a petite blond woman, who's face I could see greatly resembled Mike's, was busily fluttering all over it. She had some white powder substance on her face and in her hair. She wore an apron that said, "Kiss the Cook." She looked like a sweet sort of person, but then she turned and scowled at me.

She seemed ready to explode, but then stopped, took a deep breath, and in a voice I was sure was exercising enormous self control, said calmly, with subtle irritation, "Good morning hon. You have ten minutes to finish your breakfast, so please sit down."

She carefully eyed me until I took a seat next to the little blond girl from my memories, and then went back to doing something in a hurry around the kitchen. Mike sat across from me, and next to him were two empty chairs, one directly to his left, and the second at the head of the table.

I took in the feast before me. I recognized the food, but it was nothing I'd ever tasted. The first thing I recognized were the waffles, topped with something blue. Blueberries. I felt a familiar excitement well in my chest. But it wasn't my familiar, it was Edward Newton's familiar.

Another smell caught my attention. Even more thrilling then the waffles. My stomach let out another growl. I reached out my hand and grabbed a piece of… what was it? Bacon.

"Dude." Mike interrupted my thoughts. "Grab more than that before dad gets down here, or you'll get nothing."

Heeding his advice, I grabbed a few more. I was anxious to try this incredibly smelling morsel of food that had never appealed to Edward Cullen before.

I closed my eyes and took another deep breath through my nostrils. I felt my mouth water. Carefully, nervously, I placed the hard, crispy meat on my tongue. I closed my teeth around it, and did something I wasn't used to. I chewed.

My eyes shot open. I saw Mike eyeing me humorously.

Suddenly, I was Edward the vampire again. I greedily grabbed more bacon and threw it on my plate. While I shoved handfuls of bites into my mouth, I drenched my waffles in syrup and using my fork, added it to the bacon.

Suddenly, my eyes noticed a glass full of something orange. It looked disgusting, but nothing else had disappointed.

_Oh why not? _I thought to myself, and gulped down the tangy liquid. _Orange juice,_ my mind registered.

The chatter of the morning dimmed, and for the first time I notices that everyone was staring at me in shock, mouths agape.

I stopped, a piece of bacon hanging off my lips. I slowly set the juice down, and with great effort, began to eat more slowly.

Thankfully, a man entered the kitchen taking all attention off me. Chants of "Morning dad!" erupted all over the dining room. I noticed the woman's frantic expression morph into a wide and ecstatic smile.

The man, dressed in jeans and a blue collard tee shirt with "Mike Newton Sr." labeled by his left breast, went straight for the woman and wrapped his arms around her. He then proceeded to lay a big, passionate kiss on his wife's lips.

I heard groans and protests come out of Mike and Elsie's mouths, but it didn't bother me. I'd seen worse. I lived with worse.

He held his wife, and began to dance with her in the kitchen. She smiled, completely forgetting her duties, or her children just a few feet over.

Surprisingly, I felt a warmth creep over me, a feeling that didn't quite register at first. Safe. I felt safe. This place, this home, nothing could touch us here. No dangers from the outside world. Nothing could pass through those doors that didn't belong. Had it always been like this for the Newton's?

New memories poured into my mind like raving rapids. Family trips, mostly camping, birthday's, Friday movie nights. Accompanying the pleasant thoughts was a great pain I had felt earlier when the same thing had happened. I grabbed at my temple, squeezed my eyes shut, and let out a short cry. "Agh!"

It stopped abruptly, and both my parents were at my side, mom rubbing her hands on my cheek. "Edward, honey, are you okay?" She cooed.

I looked up at her, too surprised to speak right away.

"Mike, maybe we should call a doctor." She suggested worriedly.

"No, no." I finally managed to choke out. "I'm fine. Just a quick head ache. It's gone, I promise."

She eyed me suspiciously, and I couldn't help but smile. How a woman so loving could ever have spawned such a creature like Mike was beyond me.

Mike senior clapped a hand on my shoulder, and chuckled a laugh very similar to Mike's. "Of course he's fine. Edward's never sick. Come on love, let the boy alone. It's bacon day."

She took one last worried glance at me and then left.

I didn't participate much in breakfast conversation, but I enjoyed it immensely. Mike Jr. was full of laughs and jokes that brought quite a cheerful atmosphere to the little dining room. Completely against my will, there were a couple times I felt a strange fondness for the boy, that I knew had to be a closeness between him and Edward Newton. Elsie mostly complained about teachers and friends, but her brother always knew how to cheer her up.

The Newton parents didn't display anymore affection that had their kids reeling, but no one could doubt their love for each other. That warm feeling held the whole time. Safe.

Another human characteristic that surprised me, although I should have expected it, was the plain and simple fact that I couldn't read anyone's thoughts, though it didn't take long for me to realize, that this was nice.

When it was time to go, I followed Mike out to his car. Our car, I think. I was about to climb into the passenger seat when he stopped me.

"I don't care how many times you try, you don't get shot gun."

"But, who?" I asked.

"Where are you today Eddie? You know as well as I do, girlfriends get shot gun every time. She'll kill me if I don't let her sit there."

"Oh, right." I took the back seat. I didn't have any memories of who the "girlfriend" was, but I was about to find out. I guessed Jessica. They were dating in my world, so probably this one too.

I thought of Bella. It wouldn't be long until I saw her. _Just a few more minutes_, I assured myself. The first thing I would do would be to pull her in my arms and squeeze her with all the strength I had.

I smiled to myself. Just a few more minutes.

Or maybe now.

We were in front of her house.

"Mike, what are we doing here?" I asked, confused.

Mike just grunted, frustrated with the peculiar attitude I'd had all morning.

She stepped out her front door, and it took my breath away. Even with my new human sight, she was still the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. I watched her run to the car. Our car.

I was about to jump out the door and run to her, when I noticed her direction. She placed a hand on the front door handle, opened it, and climbed in.

What was she…

She leaned over and pressed her lips to that wretched demon spawn himself.

I grabbed my head as the memories attacked once more. Bella's first day. Mike noticing her almost immediately. Mike staking claim. Me accepting. He was my brother after all. Me standing aside, watching as their relationship grew. Loving her, but not wanting to hurt my brother.

"Morning hon." Mike beamed at her.

She didn't say anything, just smiled at him. Then turned around to me. "Morning Edward."

I couldn't talk. Couldn't breath.

"Edward?" she asked in a worried tone. "Are you okay? You look a little green."

My mouth was hanging open. I was sure. I could feel the rage boiling up inside me. I was about to jump at Mike. I tried to summon my vampire strength back up, but I was sure if I couldn't, I could still take him.

Surely there was some mistake. I said the only thing I could think of.

"What about Jessica?"

"Don't worry bro. We'll get your girlfriend next."

Mountains crumbled. Walls collapsed. The whole world spun out of control. Hell froze over.

"WHAT!!"

More memories.

**XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note: Thank you so much for everyone who added my story to their favorites or update alerts. I'm excited for everyone interested in my story. I just have one favor to ask of you all. Would you mind reviewing? I feed of them like chocolate milk, and they always inspire me to write more, and write faster! Even if you only have constructive criticism for me. I don't mind. Thanks again! **


	3. Of all the Insidious…

Chapter 3:

Chapter 3: Of all the Insidious…

Ten things I'd rather do than be Jessica Stanley's… ugh… boyfriend.

1- Be Mike Newton's brother for twenty four hours.

2- Listen to 70's music for a week straight non-stop.

3- Force fifty different kinds of human foods down my cold dead vampire throat.

4- Over hear an entire night of Emmett's and Rosalie's "quality time."

5- Allow Jasper to emanate a wild range of warm and fuzzies all over my person.

6- Enter werewolf territory.

7- Sit in an enclosed room for twenty four hours with Jacob Black, or the Volturi.

8- Spend an entire day following Rosalie around telling her how attractive she is.

9- Spend an entire day following Jacob around telling him how attractive he is.

10- Read hundreds of pages of Twilight fan fictions about my love life.

Had that baneful harpy set this all up on purpose? Could she possibly have seen my whole life as she gave me my twenty four hours of humanity, and known every little detail from that life that would have made this twenty four hours the most excruciating, agonizing most unbearable experience of my existence?

Of all things ridiculous, ludicrous, unimaginable… in what world would I ever be Jessica Stanley's boyfriend?

And Bella. My sweet Bella. Mike? How could you?

I searched the new memories. I saw that cursed day. It had only been a couple of weeks ago. She'd been pinning for me. I'd heard rumors. I was bitter over the relationship brewing between Mike and Bella. Well, at least some part of my mind was rational in this strange, alternate universe. I finally caved and asked her out. Yuck. She was partly rebound, and partly status motivation. (Who am I?) She was pretty, well, Edward Newton thought so. She was popular. And I was hurting. I wanted Bella. Bella, wanted Mike.

Well, we'd just see about that.

I was in too much shock to see Jessica get in the car. Too far gone to hear her ask if I was okay. To feel Bella patting my leg asking me if I was hurt. To hear Mike excuse my rude behavior with my whole strange attitude since I'd woken up that morning.

I didn't notice when he pulled into the school parking lot. Didn't notice Jessica take my hand and pull me out of the car. Didn't notice when we walked through the first school doors. I didn't even notice when Jessica passed me off to Bella to take us to our first class.

Had I ever gone into shock before? Not as a vampire, I was sure of that.

When I finally came around, I found myself sitting in a desk staring at the white board from the back of the class room. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Bella staring at me, concern written all over her face.

I turned to face her. She didn't flinch or shy away. She didn't say anything. Just silently questioned me with her lovely chocolate brown eyes. I'm not sure what my expression was, but it felt confused, agitated, betrayed and broken. I couldn't take my eyes off her, so I just stared, willing her with my mind to explain herself. How could she do this to me? After all we'd been through. After all we'd overcome. She was mine.

And then it hit me.

That life didn't exist here. She had no clue of our history. She didn't know Edward Cullen. She knew Edward Newton. Her boyfriend's brother. Star athlete on the track team.

Wait, what? Track?

_Stupid gift giving vampire harpy!_ I mentally shouted.

Another memory hit. One I'd already seen but was just now starting to dawn on me.

Bella and I were friends. Best friends. It had happened quickly, while she was dating Mike. How long had they been dating? Six months. She told me things she couldn't even tell him. She'd even confessed to me that I was the only person she felt truly comfortable talking to about personal things. Deep things.

Mike didn't go that deep.

Well, duh.

She was still staring at me when our teacher called on her, pulling her attention away.

"Umm… Could you repeat the question Mrs. Varner?"

"The circumference of the circle Miss Swan."

Bella looked lost, and concerned. Neither of us had been paying attention.

I looked at the problem on the board.

"Five X squared." I whispered to her.

"Five X squared?" She repeated to the teacher like a question.

"Very good Miss. Swan. Please try to stay with us if you don't mind."

"Sorry Mrs. Varner."

She shot me a thankful look, and I was sure I could read relief on her face as well.

I turned back to my desk and pulled out a piece of paper from my note book.

I wanted to write everything that was in my head. I wanted to ask her why she was with Mike. Why was I with Jessica. Tell her everything I felt for her. Write her a thousand poems, and draw her stupid romantic pictures of hearts and roses. But as I started writing I realized that would have been impossible. What normally would have taken me only seconds was not registering with my humanly slow fingers. So, I settled for,

_We need to talk. _

She took the note, wrote something down, and passed it back.

_What's wrong with you today?_

_Murderous head ache. Ditch second period with me. _

_No!_

_Why not? _

_Because it's illegal! _

_You're not going to get arrested._

_Umm, have you forgotten who my dad is? _

_It's not illegal. Please? _

_Why?_

_It's important. _I thought about the next line, knew I could sucker her in with it. _I need my best friend. _

She read it a few times, thought about her answer, than passed the note back to me.

_You fight dirty. _

After reading it, I smirked. Than without writing a reply, I passed it back.

I tapped my fingers on the desk while I waited for her to decide. She took one look at me, bit her bottom lip, (oh my word, it was so cute) and then wrote down her reply. I knew the answer before I read it.

_Fine. _

**Author's Note: Thanks again for the reviews. Please keep them coming. They make me exceedingly happy, as all you writers out there understand. And for those a little put off by too much Mike, (although I actually kind of like him in this story) I promise there's lots of Edward and Bella scenes coming up! **


	4. Plan D

Chapter Four:

**Here's to all the girls that hyperventilated upon seeing the new Twilight trailer, and possibly had to be medicated when it was over. Oh my word! **

Chapter Four: Plan D

I spent the rest of our first period math class planning what I was going to tell her.

Plan A: The truth. "Umm… So Bella, I know you don't remember this, but I'm actually a vampire, and you and I are in a completely alternate universe, where I'm a human for twenty four hours, well, technically, I only have twenty two left, and I asked for that time because, well, in reality, where we live, you and I are in love, but there's too many restrictions on our relationship because technically, I could kill you."

Uh, yeah, I was thinking that probably wouldn't go over well. She may have let it slide the first time I told her I wanted to kill her, but why push my luck?

Plan B: Half of the truth. "Bella, you're with the wrong Newton. I'm madly in love with you, and I need to be with you. Please come spend the rest of this day with me."

Was that a little too forward? Did Bella mind forward? She didn't exactly run when I confessed I loved her on our first official date. Then again, in _this_ universe _this_ Bella liked the blackest of all black creatures from below. Who knew how she thought here.

Plan C: Build up to it slowly. "Hey Bella, would you spend the day with me?"

That was simple. I'd gotten her to agree to ditch class. Maybe she'd ditch school with me. Somehow I'd miraculously gotten her to fall in love with me once. Maybe I could do it in this world.

Of course, during passing period we were walking down the halls together, and I noticed that nervous expression on her face, (she was terrified of being caught) and she bit her lip again which drove me crazy, and I thought about Plan C, and how I had already wasted 2 HOURS being Mike Newton's brother and Jessica Stanley's boyfriend, and hadn't had a single quality moment with Bella, and all I could do was take her hand, pull her into the broom closet, slam the door behind me, pull her into my arms as tightly as I possibly could and press my lips to hers hard as they would allow, and let myself improvise a Plan D.

Plan D didn't sit too well with Bella.

With a strength she never would have been able to use against me before, she pushed me away, and then I felt something sharp sting my cheek.

Had Bella slapped me?

She eyed me angrily, and I was too breathless to move. Too dazed to respond.

She too could not speak, but it didn't take long for her to storm furiously out of the closet, leaving me alone and bemused.

_Crap_.

That, was my first thought.

My second_: That's my girl._ I chuckled to myself as I pictured the angry tiger kitten I'd compared her to so many times before.

My third thought: _Crap. This is going to be a little more difficult than I'd expected. _

My final thought before stepping out of the closet:

_I need a Plan E._

**Authors Note: I know this chapter is short, but I just couldn't bear to dilute that moment with anything else. ******** Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. I've got some Edward Bella moments planned for the future of this story that I hope won't disappoint. **


	5. The Break Up

Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Break Up

As I sat in the closet contemplating my next move, (this had become exceptionally more complicated than I had originally expected) I took a moment to gather the facts.

The first fact was that Bella was dating my newly decided mortal enemy. Mike had officially been placed at the top of my list. Above Victoria, above Aro and even above James, had he still been alive, and was officially the most complicated of my enemies to deal with. While I could just simply kill the others, (they had each threatened Bella's life) Mike was a different story all together. One, he wasn't trying to steal her life, he was stealing her heart. Not really a valid enough reason to physically end his life, no matter how I looked at it, (and believe me, I'd looked at it from every angle, trying for any excuse).

Along with the first fact was that the more memories that flooded in on this life I'd never lived, (and as much as I hated to admit it) the more little warm feelings for Mike caressed my now beating heart. He had been Edward Newton's brother, and Edward Newton loved his siblings. I fought them, I could even make Edward Cullen's rage towards the boy be the more dominate emotion, but they wouldn't completely diminish.

This was annoying.

Edward Newton even felt a little guilty for kissing Bella. Edward Cullen on the other hand, the more dominate figure in the mix, was plotting how he could do it again.

The second fact, just as annoying, but a little less complicated, was that Edward Newton was dating Jessica Stanley. It was a relief that he didn't have any real feelings for the girl. I can't imagine what that would have done to my system. I don't think either of us would feel too bad letting her go. And I was pretty sure that in this universe, much like my own, she was in love with Mike. Perhaps I could use that to my advantage.

The third fact was that I needed a plan. I could ignore Edward Newton enough to forget about Mike, forget about Jessica, and focus on Bella. I'm sure she was angry at me, and I was going to have to remedy that soon if I planned on not wasting any more time.

The bell rang, interrupting my thoughts, and I searched my new memories for my next class. English. Bella was in that one. Hmmm… Bella was in all my classes. I smiled to myself. At least that stupid vixen vampire had done something right.

"Yo! Newton!" Shouted a male voice I didn't recognize, and then I felt a slap across my back.

I turned, bracing myself, fists up, preparing for a fight, but I couldn't detect any type of defense in the stranger's face. He smiled at me, and I dropped my guarded stance.

"Great race yesterday." He cheered. I lifted an eyebrow, confused. "I thought for sure that guy had you, but once again, Newton proves 'ain't nothin' faster than a mountain lion.'"

"That's right!" agreed another boy that had approached, who punched me in the shoulder as he joined the first.

"What?" I stammered.

"Whoa Ed," said the first boy, false concern in his voice. "Little off your game today? Mike mentioned something about that. Huh."

"Don't worry," advised the second boy slapping a hand on the shoulder of the first. "The Mountain Lion always springs back into action. See ya at practice Ed."

The two boys ran off laughing and pushing in to each other as they did.

What just happened?

I closed my eyes and searched the memories. Awww… I see. Track. Ugh. We had raced against a rival school, and apparently I was the fastest runner in the county. Well, that was kind of nice.

Oh crap, practice today after school. Well, I didn't think they were going to miss me.

I moved on to my English class, and immediately scanned the room for her. She was sitting in the front seat, deliberately not looking at me, while keeping a scowl on her face.

She was so cute. My little tiger kitten.

I frowned when I realized there were no seats next to her.

I think I may have growled a little when I realized the only open seat was in the back next to none other than my _girlfriend _Jessica Stanley. She had a big ridiculous smile on her face as she waved me over.

I dropped my shoulders and sulked all the way to the back, let my back pack fall \ so that my books made a loud "thunk" as it hit the ground, and then sank deep into my seat, fixing my face towards the front of the room.

Jessica reached over to take my hand, but I shrugged her off.

With my peripheral vision I could see the hurt and confusion on her face, but I didn't really care. My thoughts revolved solely on Bella.

"Edward?" She whispered. "Hon, what's wrong?"

The final bell rung then, and she was forced to turn to the front as our teacher began talking about our latest book, Wuthering Heights. Bella's favorite. Maybe that would put her in a better mood.

I heard a small sound and looked down to find a note on my desk. I looked over at Jessica, and she was eyeing me warily.

I reluctantly picked it up and read her hopeless words.

_What did I do? _

Sheesh. Why do girls always blame themselves for everything? It wasn't her fault Edward Newton was kind of a jerk. But then again, Edward Cullen was the one that was being unfair to her at the moment, and Edward Cullen prided himself on the fact that he was a gentleman, no matter how adverse he felt to a certain female.

I sighed, and then another note appeared on my desk.

_How can I make it up to you?_

I looked over at her and recognized immediately the seductive look in her eye.

Gross.

Without thinking I quickly wrote _We're through _on her last note, passed it back, and waited for the shock, the tears, whatever was going to come.

"WHAT???!!!" She screamed out loud pushing herself out of her chair.

Okay, that was unexpected.

Her face held all the fury and rage of a newborn vampire, and for a second I was afraid. I took a moment to notice Bella, along with the rest of the class, staring at us in shock.

"Who do you think you are Edward Newton?" Oh, how I hated that name attached to mine. "You're breaking up with me? _You_ are breaking up with _me?_"

I heard a few chuckles around the class.

"No one breaks up with Jessica Stanley. Jessica Stanly does the breaking up. And I'm breaking up with you."

"Okay." I gave her, shrugging.

She looked surprised for a moment, and then the wrath flooded her face again.

"You're a first class jerk Edward. You're rotten, good for nothing sorry excuse for a boyfriend. We're through!"

And then she stormed out of the class, leaving her back pack and books behind.

Everyone's eyes followed her out the door, and then when she'd disappeared, turned back to me.

"Well," started our teacher. "Class, if you'll open your books to page 134, Miss Friele, would you please read, starting with the second paragraph.

As the girl began to read, all eyes faded to their books, except for two. Bella was still staring at me, wide eyed, bewildered. I stared back, unwilling to look away, trying desperately to decipher what she was thinking.

_Oh my sweet Bella. We've already wasted almost half a day. You loved me once, I know you'll love me again. _I tried to convey with my eyes all that my mind was thinking, but her expression was unfathomable. It was a mix between anger, shock, confusion, fear and betrayal, as well as something a little more hopeful. Was there longing written there in her wide, chocolate brown eyes?

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly for a moment, cutting off our communication and then turned her way back to the front studying her book.

I noticed more notes being passed around the class room, other kids text messaging, and eyes continually peeking back at me.

Of course I'd been used to the attention my family had stirred up as vampires. We were beautiful, fearsome, and there was always that human instinct that told them we were dangerous. But they left us alone for the most part.

That didn't compare to the attention I was stirring up now. How could I in one day infuriate the girl I loved, infuriate the girl I was dating, cause my _brother _to think I was going through some sort of teenager turning into mutant alien type thing, and now had an entire class talking about me, not to mention most likely texting the entire school about my latest break up, (teenagers were so trivial). It went a little against the grain.

Emmett would probably get a good laugh about it, even if my family believed me when I got back.

The rest of class was unbearable. Bella wouldn't look at me again the entire time, and I needed to see her face.

When the bell rang, I had gathered Jessica's things (I might as well do something gentlemanly after our last _incident_) and caught up to Bella while she was still packing up hers.

She wouldn't look at me right away, and I noticed the other students taking one final peek at me as they exited the classroom.

I couldn't take her silence anymore. "Bella." I began, and she finally turned to me. I recognized Bella's classic frustrated look, but I felt guilty knowing I was the reason behind it.

When she finally spoke, her voice was almost a whisper.

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't love her." I replied immediately. It was an easy answer.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes again. "If that was because of me Edward, I don't think…"

I put a hand over her mouth and she looked up at me. I wouldn't let her feel burdened by this. "I don't love her." I answered as assuring as I could. "That was inevitable, whether I felt the way I feel about you or I didn't."

She pulled her face away from my hand, and shook her head. I expected a rebuke, but she just stared at me, once again, her expression unreadable.

She looked over towards the desk at the front of the class and noticed the teacher was gone, then turned back to me. "You're my best friend Edward. Your brother is my boyfriend. Your girlfriend,"

"Ex," I corrected her.

"Your ex is my best friend. What happened earlier, I'm willing to forget it ever happened."

"But it did happen. I don't want you to forget it."

"Then I can't be around you anymore. I won't betray the people I love."

"Do you love me?" I knew I was being bold, but I didn't have any time to waist. I thought about the time I had woken up that morning. Seven. By seven A.M tomorrow morning, this would all be over, nothing more than a dream, although at the rate it was going, it was more likely to be a nightmare. This was my gift to Bella. For twenty four hours I could be the man she deserved, the man that couldn't put her life in danger, and she wasn't letting me give her any of that.

"Do you love me?" I repeated.


	6. Well, That Was Awkward

Chapter 6:

**AN: First of all, thank you ****dazzledbyEdward63.****That was probably the sweetest review I've ever gotten. **

**Disclaimer: I disclaim! I disclaim! (And the last chapter too. ;) I forgot. My bad.**

Chapter 6: Well, That Was Awkward

_"Do you love me?" I asked her again. _

She didn't answer me right away, just stared, panic obviously in her eyes.

Suddenly, an overwhelming sense fear attacked me. Obviously in my world, Bella had said yes to me. But what if in this world, Bella said no? What would I do with rejection from my life, my soul? Even if tomorrow morning everything went back to normal, and Bella and I were what we were meant to be, could I survive if she refused me here?

Panic was now settling in my heart, and I started tapping my foot as I anxiously waited her answer.

She took a deep breath, opened her mouth and…

"Hey Bella, Edward," came an interruption from the door. "What are you doing? We're going to be late for Spanish."

Blast it, Mike!

Bella's attention turned to the voice at the door, and I couldn't read her expression. Was it relief? Fear? Frustration? She took one more anxious look at me, grabbed her stuff, and practically ran to the ludicrous moron waiting for us.

Mike Newton! Is there a world anywhere in the universe where you don't irritate me to the point of insanity?

My mind's attention immediately went to Edward Newton.

_You don't count. _I shouted at him mentally as if he were a separate entity at the moment that could hear me.

"Yo, bro, you coming?" Mike called me out of my thoughts.

I turned, sure of the agitation written all over my face. I had suddenly wished that the phrase "if looks could kill" was a reality. At least then I'd have an excuse I wouldn't feel guilty over.

He looked at me curiously, not intimidated by my death glare. I sulked again as I followed them out the door. I wasn't letting Bella out of my sight.

I trailed behind them, mustering all the self control I could to keep from lunging at him as I watched him put his arm around my Bella.

I had to look down now while I walked. This was torture. I thought of the vampire that had sent me here, and wondered again if she didn't know what she was doing when she set up this life for me.

"Did you not catch the part where I said, 'it's not worth it if she's not there'? Surely you caught the gist that it was her I was coming for." I whispered under my breath. I waited for an answer, half expecting one, and not really believing the little chuckle I heard was all in my head, my own subconscious making this whole situation even worse for me.

I was startled when I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. Sure it was Mike, I was about to start a rumble, yeah, I said rumble, when I heard a voice I recognized from earlier. It was one of my track mates.

"Dude, heard about you and Jess. That sucks man."

"Not really," I replied, not bothering to shrug the unwanted arm off. This day was taking its toll on my human emotions, and for some reason, it was making my human body tired.

Mike looked back, curious, and I scowled at him. He turned and kept walking with Bella.

"Oh, well, in that case, you mind if I ask her out?"

"Go ahead. Actually, please do. Nothing would make me happier." Well, that wasn't exactly true, but if Jessica said yes to, umm, whatever his name was, (I didn't bother to try and remember) at least I wouldn't have to worry about any more confrontations with her. Which reminded me, I still had her stuff.

"Cool. Thanks bro." He clapped my shoulder once before taking off. What was it with humans and hitting each other?

Mike and Bella had disappeared around the corner, and anxious from losing sight of her, I was about to catch up, when three girls approached me. I didn't recognize any of their faces.

"Hey Edward," said one, a blond, with a strange expression on her face that I was too distracted to try and decipher.

"Uh, hey," I answered, trying to look over her shoulder.

The two others, a brunette and a read head giggled. Did I miss a joke?

"We heard about you and Jess," said the read head.

"How did people…" Oh, right, the text messages. Well, that was fast.

"If there's anything we could do," offered the brunette, not finishing her sentence.

"Ummm… Thanks, that's… nice, but… uh… I have to go."

"Oh, sure," said the blond. "But, remember, if you need anything, I'm only a text message away." She smiled a smile too big for a casual conversation while waving a little pink phone in the air, and I brushed past them forgetting our exchange completely.

As I went around the corner, I found the hall to be completely devoid of Mike or Bella, and instead I ran into the second to last person I wanted to see that day.

Jessica.

She didn't notice me at first, but the two girls that were with her whispered something in her ear, and she turned to face me. Her eyes looked a little red, but she wasn't shedding any tears now. In fact, I was pretty sure it was hate that masked her face.

She slammed her locker and put her hands on her hips, her two cronies standing protectively at her sides, much in the same position as her.

The three of them were tapping their right toes in sync, waiting impatiently for me to say something.

I approached her slowly, past battles involuntarily replaying in my mind. She would have been a fierce vampire. I thought she might even give Rosalie a run for her money.

Without speaking, I reached out my arm and offered her back her stuff. She looked at the back pack, and for a moment her expression softened, but then became fierce again as she grabbed it.

"Is that all?" She demanded.

I nodded.

"Well then. I guess this is it."

I didn't reply. There was nothing to say. So, I turned slightly and started retreating. I had gotten about ten feet away when the lamenting began.

"Oh Edward!" She cried out. I froze as I heard boisterous foot steps running toward me.

_No! _

"Oh Edward!" She cried again, and then someone had their arms wrapped around my ankles.

I looked down and there was Jessica, in all her glory, cowering on the floor, breaking into reckless sobs, squeezing her tight grip around my legs.

_Are you kidding me? _I took back what I said before. Vampire or not, Rose would devour this girl like she was morning wheaties.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Whatever I did I'm sorry, I'll fix it. I'll do whatever you want."

I was too stunned to move, to even notice the crowd that was now forming throughout the hall.

"Just please, please don't leave me. I don't think I could make it with out you. I love you Edward. I love you."

I reached down and tried to pull at her arms. "Get up, please." I demanded more than asked. She wasn't budging. She furiously shook her head.

"I'll go where you go Edward! I'll follow you anywhere. Whatever you need I'll do. If you were frozen in the snow, I would carry you on my back to the sun. If you wanted water that could only be found in a tiny spring in the center of the desert of Arabia, I would go there and bring it back to you."

Hmmm, I thought. That wasn't a bad idea. At lease it'd get her gone while I finished out my sentence in this world that was my own personal pit of despair.

"I'd walk through fire. I'd swim the entire ocean. I'd tear down a whole mountain with my own to hands if I thought it'd make you happy."

_Would you burry yourself in it? _I thought.

I stretched out my hands in frustration, the reached up and pulled at my hair. Of all the ridiculous, pathetic…

"_You'd do it for Bella." _Came a voice in my head, and I wasn't sure if it was mine, the blasted vampiress, or the Edward Newton inside my mind. Well, whoever it was, they had me there.

She ignored my attempts to pick her up off the ground, holding tighter each time I tried and continued her rant until she ended with five words I was longing to hear from someone else.

"I love you Edward Newton!"

Well, at lease the first four words.

I dropped my hands, defeated, and looked up to take in the awed onlookers. Some of the girls were sighing at the romantic scene before them. Most of the guys were snickering. The rest were too shocked to show any other emotion.

And there, peaking around a door just a couple of classes down was Bella, Mike just behind her. She looked bewildered, stunned. I felt my own expression change to match hers. I hadn't known she'd been watching, and wondered how much of it she'd seen. And if Bella was anything like the Bella she was in my world, I knew exactly what she'd be thinking. She'd said it herself, hadn't she?

"_I won't betray the ones I love." _

Well, if I had thought it couldn't get any more complicated, I was wrong.

I looked down at Jessica, then back to Bella, then back to Jessica and then straight up at the ceiling. I threw my hands up in the air and shouted at the top of my lungs with all the exasperation I felt, "THIS IS WAISTING MY TIME!"

The whole hall way fell silent. No one even dared to whisper, and a few teachers came out to see what the commotion had been about.

I dropped my arms and without thinking about my surrounding audience, I reached down and pulled a now silent and awe struck Jessica off the ground. I put my hands on her shoulders and held her at bay, looking fiercely in her eyes, trying to decide how to best approach this.

The gentleman in me wanted to pull her aside and end this quietly so she wouldn't make any more of a spectacle of herself than she already had.

The burning man inside wanted to end this here and now.

I think she saw and feared the burning man, because before I could even open my mouth she said, "Edward Newton, I will prove myself to you. You'll see. I'll be the best girlfriend you've ever had, and you will love me as I love you!"

She freed herself from my grasp, kissed my cheek, and then ran off, leaving me, officially irritated, the center of the on-looking crowd, of which made me glad that I couldn't read minds at the moment.

I took one more look at the stunned girl in the doorway. She eyed me carefully, not giving much away, looked down, and then disappeared into the classroom.

I grabbed my back pack straps with my thumbs, moving them up and down as I dropped my head, and followed the love of my life inside, where another hour of my precious human time would be wasted with her not loving me.

**(Authors Note: Did anyone catch the Twilight Exclusive on Family Channel Tuesday night? They showed a new scene. It was fantastic. I maybe squealed a bit. ******** If you didn't, you can find it on you tube. Also, thank you to everyone who added my story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not the hugest fan of Mike and Jessica, I supposed most of us aren't, but I really like them in this story. I didn't mean to. Oh well, just having a little fun while Stephenie lets me borrow her characters. P.S: Don't forget to review! I smile a lot when I get them.) **


	7. Immature

**(AN: I was so overwhelmed by the reviews I got after the last chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who did. You have no idea how they affect me. My love language has always been words, so they encourage me more than anything. **

**dazzledbyEdward63: You make me laugh. Thanks again for your wonderful reviews. **

**Srta. Lola Black****: Poor Edward indeed. I'm really torturing him aren't I? Just wait till you see what I have planned for him in the future. And don't worry, I know you can't make a character suffer forever before it starts getting old. **

**lions-lamb-4ever****: That's very sweet, thank you. You can be in my top ten too. : ) **

**kakakasi****: Yep, me too. In fact, I'm pretty sure I had to resuscitate myself after I collapsed. **

**Sydney: I'm not sure how to get a hold of you because you didn't review with an account name, but feel free to PM me with any questions you have, and I'll do my best to answer them. **

**Also, this chapter is a Halloween present for you all. I'm going to be very busy this weekend, so I won't be able to update until late Sunday or Monday. Sorry friends, but just wanted to give you a heads up so you don't end up thinking I went AWOL. **

**With that being said, Happy Halloween, and enjoy!)**

**I disclaim everything and anything that is from Stephenie Meyer's wonderful imagination. **

Chapter Seven: Immature

"Mr. Newton?... Mr. Newton?"

I heard a woman clear her throat, only then realizing it was _my_ attention she was trying to get a hold of.

I spun around and came face to face with our principle.

"Mrs. Vartan." I nodded to her. She was a tall woman, standing eye to eye with me. For a principle, she was actually kind of pretty, not that I every really thought about it, just observed. She always wore her hair with soft curls that fell just to her shoulders, and usually tried to spruce up her suits with colorful accessories, or so Alice had noted to me once.

Most of the girls at Forks liked her. She was tough, but sisterly. The boys mostly just thought she was attractive, although that wasn't quite as colorful a word as I had heard in most their thoughts. Despite her pretty face, I'd recognized in our classmate's minds that when in trouble, she was a fearsome thing to behold.

"Why is it, that whenever there's trouble, I always seem to find you at the center of it?"

What? I never got in trouble. My siblings and I were model students. I know the faculty had originally expected that we were going to be a rowdy group of rebellious teenagers when we first arrived at Forks High, but we'd proven them to be mistaken, hadn't we?

I reflexively searched my memories, which I should have learned by now was a mistake, realizing that every time I did so they were accompanied by a giant headache.

I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger trying not to make a sound as it passed. Aw. Edward Newton was a bit of a trouble maker, but Edward Cullen was too aggravated to care.

I just stared back up at my principle stubbornly, hoping she'd be warded off by my agitation and let me go.

No such luck.

"That was quite a commotion a moment ago."

"I didn't ask her to do that," I protested bitterly.

"You sure have a way with the girls here at Forks don't you Mr. Newton? They all seem to swoon at just the sound of your name." I read the carefully underlined irritation in her voice.

I started tapping my foot. As much as I was dreading my next class, I was being kept from Bella, and I only had so much time allotted to win her heart, and more and more complications were arising every passing period it seemed.

"I only bring this up to perhaps, _advise_ you to be careful Edward. I know it's hard to understand at your age, but a woman's heart is a very deep and fragile thing, and not to be treated with carelessness."

She crossed her arms, challenging me with her expression. She reminded me of a mama bear protecting her cubs.

Right, like the girls at Forks were in any danger from me, well, except for maybe one, but we had already covered that.

She seemed to read something in my stance, and her face softened. "You know Edward, if there's something going on, if you need to talk, my door is always open. Or you could speak to one of the male guidance councilors if that would make you more comfortable."

Yeah, that was the last thing I needed. A shrink. How do you explain to a "guidance councilor" about; your vampire heritage, the stupid crafty harpy that had a gift that sent you to some alternate universe, where you were desperately trying to win the heart of your girl friend who was now dating your mortal enemy who was also suddenly your brother, _while_ trying to avoid your psycho obsessed girlfriend who just happens to be dating said brother in the world that you come from, all before you turned back into the fore-mentioned creature in twenty four hours? My life was starting to sound like a bad soap opera.

I'm pretty sure that wouldn't sit too well with Mrs. Vartan.

"I'm pretty good at the girl stuff, and it looks to me like you might have a couple of girl issues on your plate." She offered.

"Am I free to go?" I asked sounding like the rebellious teenager Edward Newton had seemed to be.

She sighed. "Sure Edward. Just no more escapades or grand theatrics in the hallways, okay?"

I allowed myself a short laugh at her comment, and she smiled in reply. "Sure thing Principle Vartan."

She waved her hand in one swift motion in the air at me, and then turned and walked away.

I took a deep breath, and headed into my Spanish class, where I knew Bella and Mike were waiting for me.

They were sitting at the back of the class, Bella sandwiched in between Mike and another student, and then there was an empty seat next to Mike. He looked at me hesitantly, probably wondering if I wanted to sit there or not. He gave me a half smile and a shrug, then nodded his head toward the empty chair next to him.

I was paused at the door until our Spanish teacher, Mrs. Goff, called me out of my stupor. "Mr. Newton, will you be joining us today?"

I looked over at her, once again mentally noting how much I hated being called Newton. Without answering I walked to the back of the class, begrudgingly taking the empty desk.

"Hola Classe! Abierto sus libros a la página cincuenta y dos por favor," began our Spanish teacher, and I noted that I was still able to understand the language completely. She continued the lesson in complete Spanish and I sunk into my thoughts calculating my next move, while recuperating from the Jessica fiasco.

I noticed Bella cringing as she desperately tried to keep up with the teacher, while Mike stared out bored, obviously not even trying to understand. He noticed me watching him and turned his face in my direction.

He looked, sad, concerned. Again that warm feeling for Edward Newton's brother rose up involuntarily and I felt a sudden gratitude for the sympathy towards my pain written all over his face, the same face of the boy that was the source of that pain.

I shuttered. It was one of the most conflicting emotions in this whole human deal. One part of me needed my brother, the other part wanted to punch him in the face.

"Dude," he whispered, "are you okay?"

I couldn't look away, the confusing feelings waging war inside of me. Why did the two personalities have to struggle? Why couldn't I just be Edward Cullen here?

I could see it in his eyes. The complete, sincere concern he had for his brother, for me, the man trying to steal his girlfriend away from him.

But she wasn't his girlfriend. She was mine.

"Want to talk about it?" He whispered again.

"No." I answered a little louder than I should have earning me a glare from the teacher. She didn't stop talking despite, and when she was sure I was paying attention, looked away and continued on with her lesson.

Mike looked back at me and I was sure he was going to say something else, but was distracted as a note flew onto his desk.

He picked up the note, smiled, wrote something back, and passed it over to Bella.

This had my attention.

They continued writing back and forth, stifling giggles the best they could, and after the fourth pass to Mike, I couldn't handle it anymore.

I knew it was childish. I knew it was completely below me. I couldn't help it.

I grabbed the note out of Mike's hand before he could read it, then quickly and with more exaggeration than necessary, I shoved the paper into my mouth making it crinkle as much as possible as I did.

I didn't take my anger filled eyes off of Mike, who now, along with Bella, was staring at me wide eyed in shock.

I chewed.

I continued to chew, unwilling to yield as if somehow I would win something by completing this totally immature and childish act, until the paper was soggy, and little by little, swallowed.

It took a few minutes, and they never took their eyes off me, nor I them. I held my arms crossed the whole time, hoping to add to the dramatics. I made the last gulp sound as loud as I possibly could, then tried to intensify my glare, making it look both fierce, and smug.

I felt smug.

I also felt stupid, (especially as the taste of the paper began settling in my mouth, and as my throat began to feel somewhat scratchy) but I wasn't about to give them the satisfaction of admitting to that. In fact, if I do decide to tell my family about this whole experience, I'll probably leave this part out.

Mike's mouth dropped open, and Bella waved her head back and forth, eyes closed in some sort of pain.

The bell rang. Bella took off and I followed her with my eyes.

Mike grabbed my arm and pulled me out of class.

He stopped me in the hall. "What is your problem?" He asked, but he didn't sound angry. Just a mix of irritation and concern. "Does this have to do with Jessica?"

I didn't respond.

"Did you get in trouble again?" He waited expecting a response, but I just glared at him.

"Okay, what did I do?" He asked, now exasperated. "What can I do to fix it?"

I raised an eye brow at him, knowing the answer to this question.

"Please Ed. I'll do anything. I don't want you mad at me. But I can't fix it if you don't tell me what's wrong."

I thought of the last set of memories that flooded my mind. I saw Edward Newton, born trouble maker, in and out of the principle's office, sneaking out late at night, always grounded for something, a bit more dangerous than his parents realized, and there, every time without fail, was Mike. His big, protective older brother, always ready to bail him out whenever he was in trouble. Always willing to cover for him. Always having his back.

Crap.

I felt trapped in a pool of warm and fuzzies that were barring me down, clashing with the hate I'd felt even more strongly for this boy.

I replayed in my mind all the reasons I was mad at him. The only valid reason I had here was that he was with the woman I loved. In my universe though, he was a foul minded, over bearing, over eager puppy type person that followed Bella around, trying to steal her from me.

That was enough.

But not enough to retort. Instead I just sighed and brushed past him, knocking his shoulder as I did, and headed to my next class, where I knew there was no Jessica, no Mike, no track mates, just me and Bella.

I was expecting to walk into that classroom, and to find her purposefully seated in a spot where there would be no seats for me to join her, but before I had even gotten to the door, I felt a tiny hand grab my arm, and pull me with alarming force, and suddenly, I was in the storage closet again.

A light flickered on, and there she was, beautiful as ever, scowling at me.

I was breathless. A thousand thoughts tried to flow through my mind, but I couldn't register any of them. There she was. Just her, and me, in this tiny little room, and there was no threatening smell that sent my throat aflame.

I listened to her heavy breathing. I used all the self control I could manage not to run my fingers through her lovely dark locks. I memorized the way the lines creased on her brow as she stood in her angry stance.

She was amazing.

She was breath taking.

She took one deep breath which lifted her shoulders, and then sighed, her expression softening.

I couldn't help it. I reached out my hand to her face, but she pulled away.

Still, she didn't look angry.

I put my hand back to my side, knowing it would have to be enough, just being here with her now, alone.

For once, alone.

"Edward." She breathed, and I soaked up the sound of my name on her tongue.

She took another long and pensive look at me. "We have to talk."


	8. Fight

**I Disclaim Your Mom! (And the story. ; ) **

Chapter 8: Fight

Bella studied my face for a while, not speaking. I anxiously waited, frustrated it was taking so long, but still nervous for whatever words would come out of her mouth.

She held an unyielding determination on her face and in the way she stood, and I recognized it immediately. My Bella, trying to be strong, stubborn.

Then, as I knew she would, her determination faltered.

Her expression shifted into a more frustrated and somber one, and she dropped her head down placing her hand over her eyes, her other arm wrapped around her waist.

"Bella, what is it?" I asked suddenly concerned, placing two hands on her shoulders, relieved she didn't pull away.

"There's just so much." She finally answered, her voice tight. "So much I need to tell my best friend..."

"You can tell me anything," I interrupted.

"_And_, so much I can't tell the boy who kissed me." Her voice broke on the word 'kissed.' "Edward, why did you do that?"

She was looking back up at me now, her eyes wide with anticipation, regret.

I pulled away from her, farther than I had anticipated I would. My Bella would never look at me this way. It never made sense to me why Bella loved me, but it was that same love that brightened to the point of blindness the eternal dark I walked through. And to have her here now, looking at me with eyes that seemed to want me a million miles away, it was almost too much to bear.

But I had to have hope. This was still Bella, and I still loved her with a burning passion, and even though I knew that by tomorrow morning, this would all be over, I still needed her to realize that she loved me too. Or maybe it was my own ego that needed it.

Either way.

I carefully took a small step toward her, and she didn't retreat. She was still waiting for my answer.

I decided to be bold.

"Because I love you Bella."

The shock on her face was apparent, but it changed, back into frustration. She pinched her eyes together again and held her face off to the side.

I took advantage and moved another step closer, and waited for her to speak.

"No you don't." She finally replied, looking back at me, determined again.

"Yes I do." I retorted, offended. This time I took another step unknowingly.

"Edward," she breathed. "You can't love me."

"Why not?" I asked angrily.

"Well for starters, I'm with your brother. And secondly, you're my best friend, the best I ever had. I'm not willing to ruin that."

"It won't."

"How do you know?"

The direction this conversation was going was making me hopeful. She hadn't said she'd had feelings for me, but she hadn't denied them as part of her argument either.

"I know," I whispered passionately, taking another step closer, "because I know you. I know the love you're capable of,"

"I'm not," she interrupted.

I took another small step. "Bella, you have more love inside of you than any person I've ever met. I know this, and I know that you and I work. We belong together."

She took a step back, eyeing me angrily. "You don't know what you're talking about."

I waited a moment, and than hesitantly took another step toward her, keeping my expression and my voice soft despite her reaction, and despite my next question. "Do you love Mike?"

"Of course I do."

"But are you _in_ love with him?"

She didn't answer right away, nor did she take her angry eyes off me. "Who really falls in love in high school?"

It wasn't a yes.

"We do." I answered.

She was about to protest, but I stopped her, so close I could feel the warmth radiating off her now trembling body.

"Come on Bella. I know you can feel it." I locked my gaze on hers, knowing she had trouble looking away when I did this. I placed a hand on her arm. Just as always, I felt a surge of electricity pass between our skin. "That, right there. You feel that don't you." She didn't answer. I leaned down a bit to smell her hair, and she didn't flinch.

"Shall I tell you how I love you?" I moved my hands to her shoulders, and she still didn't pull away, but her eyes were now closed. I wished I could hear her heartbeat. I could sure hear mine. It was beating a lot more erratically, betraying the confidence I was displaying. "Before you, my life was an endless night. I was constantly surrounded in darkness without ever the relief of a reprieve. And then you came, and suddenly it was like the sun was rising for the first time."

My mouth was now at her ear as I whispered the words, and I could feel her heavy breathing on my neck. I allowed my hands to run down her arms to her elbows and rested them there. She had dropped her arms, but her hands were clenched into fists. I ignored that.

"There are no words that could do justice in describing what you mean to me, but if you'd let me, I'd spend eternity trying."

I moved my face so that my nose trailed along her cheek, relishing in this moment. I was so close, and it was peaceful. No flame burned in my throat, only in my heart, and that was more welcome than any fire I'd ever experienced. Despite the impossibility of this situation, it was easy being with her, and I knew if she'd let me, I could kiss her with all the passion I'd felt since I'd first fallen in love with her, and she wouldn't be in danger of being broken.

How desperately I longed for that kiss, but still, there was something else I needed first. Something vital. Something I needed like I now needed air.

I pulled one of my hands up to her face, and turned her attention to mine. I heard her breath catch in her throat.

"Bella?" I asked softly. "Do you love me?"

As still as she had been before, she was frozen under my hands now. I could feel the tension like a blast of hot air.

Slowly, she pulled herself away from me, and it felt more like something was pulling pieces of me off my body.

I studied her face with such intensity, I wasn't sure if I wouldn't suddenly combust.

I saw a single tear fall from her eye.

I held my breath.

She summoned up that same determination, and I knew what she would say before she said it.

"No."

The word dragged out like a deep breath exhaled on her lips.

I felt my heart shatter like ice.

At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to be taken away from this nightmare. To be back with my Bella.

My Bella.

This girl was not my Bella.

She turned to walk away, but froze at the door.

"I have to tell Mike." She said. "About the kiss. It's been eating at me all day, and I feel so guilty. I just… thought you should know. I won't tell him anything else."

And with that she was gone, leaving me frozen and stunned in the dimly lighted room that was very quickly becoming claustrophobic.

In all the years I'd wandered this earth with Carlisle, of all the times I'd felt alone and depressed, I'd never known depression like the dark cloud that washed over me now.

She had said no to me.

I tried to remind myself that this really wasn't reality, at least not my reality. I tried to convince myself this would be over before I knew it, but I couldn't get her face out of my mind. The way she looked at me. I couldn't block that word from my ears. It shook me to the core, hit in places in my soul I didn't even know existed.

I couldn't hide from the fact that Bella rejected me.

I felt the walls closing in. The air was being sucked out of the tiny room. I needed to escape.

Without thinking, I ran out of the closet. I didn't care if anyone would be in my way when I exited, but I was so utterly desolate I wouldn't have known if I had run into anyone.

I kept running, ignoring the stunned gazes that followed me down the hall.

Not even really sure where I was going, just looking for an exit, any exit, I found myself wishing I had vampire speed. How many times in this human escapade had I found myself wishing for my vampire existence? It was a strange phenomenon.

A large pair of double doors caught my attention, and I immediately recognized the cafeteria, remembering an exit on the other side.

I turned and headed to the lunch room, and was surprised at how many people were seated at the tables. Had the lunch bell already rang? I hadn't heard it. I was still running, but I saw something so horrendous, it stopped me dead in my tracks.

I realized suddenly that every eye was on me, as if they had been waiting for me to arrive, and it wasn't to hard to figure out why.

"No." I breathed.

On one side of the cafeteria, on the wall, someone had graffitied my name with large pink paint, and then added an even larger bright pink heart around it. On the other wall hung at least fifteen different posters, all with my name, hearts and kisses, and all in different colors and different sizes.

I didn't have to see her to guess who had done it.

As if on cue, the gym fell silent, and there, standing on a table in the center of the room, was Jessica Stanley.

Her face brightened exponentially as she saw me. I watched as she quickly turned, pointed to someone in the back, and then shifted back to me, that same hopeful smile plastered on her face.

For perhaps the hundredth time that day, I froze in shock, unable to will my feet to move.

I felt my jaw drop, and I couldn't look away, no matter how much I wanted.

I didn't even try to guess at what she had prepared for me, but nothing could have equipped me for what came.

A soft music began to fill the cafeteria. I recognized the tune, and slowly it started to build up. I waited for the singer's voice, but it ever came. Instead, it was replaced with sound that sent shivers down my spine.

It wasn't that her voice was bad. If I hadn't been so shocked, I would have admitted that Jessica actually had a nice voice. It was the fact that that voice was, at the moment, meant for me.

As painful as it was, no note was as excruciating as the part where the song hit the climax, and Jessica began to belt "and I will always love you" at the top of her lungs. At least that's what I thought, and then she started improvising.

"And I will always love you Edward! Oh Edward. You're the one, you're the one, you're the one! I will always love you, you and only you. Oh Edward!" Her voice got higher and higher, and as she hit the notes expertly, people began to cheer and whistle.

I was horrified, but I still couldn't move.

It was another sound that pulled me out of my stupor. Mike Newton's voice echoed from somewhere in the caf.

"Edward!"

The sound of his fury was enough to stop Jessica from singing, to cue whoever was in control of the music to stop playing, and to silence Jessica's adoring crowd.

By the time I turned around, something hard hit my face.

I wasn't used to the disorientation I was felling from a fight. It took a moment to recover, but he gave me that moment. When I looked up, his face was red and his shoulders lifted up and down from panting.

I saw the betrayal in his eyes, but I didn't care. I finally had my excused. I was only human. It wouldn't kill him.

I let out a war cry and got up and ran into my _brother._

I head butted him at his side, then, wrapping my arms around him, I ran us both out of the cafeteria, through the double doors and slammed his back into a locker, but the sound of the thud couldn't ring over the rage I felt.

As he threw another punch into my gut, I backed off, but recovered much faster than before, getting my own hit this time, right on his left eye.

I barely noticed the crowd that was pouring out of the cafeteria and gathering around us. I did however notice that I was enjoying this, much more than I should.

He rammed into me this time, and it was my turn to hit the lockers. I tried to push away, but his grip was exceptionally strong. I felt him knee my thigh, and I wriggled my arms free to grab his head. I pulled it back, and it was enough to escape his grasp.

I threw another punch that knocked him to the ground.

Instead of getting up right away, he looked at me, and the accusation in his eyes was undeniable. I understood. I wasn't just some guy that had kissed his girlfriend. I was his brother. The guy he trusted more than anyone else. The one he'd of given anything to protect, done anything for.

I aloud myself one small moment of remorse, but he was up again before I could finish it.

The fight didn't last much longer. I felt strong arms grip me and pull me away. I was flailing my arms, but he wasn't anywhere in my reach.

"Calm down Edward," demanded a voice I recognized as my track coach. I was relieved he'd said Edward. If he'd called me Newton, his efforts would have been wasted.

I pulled against his grasp, the rage still ever present, but his firm voice finally broke through the cloud.

"Calm down son. Cool it."

I could hear my breath panting hard and furious, and focused on calming it.

As the fire began to simmer, I noticed Mike held by the P.E coach, seething just as I had, and struggling with effort to calm himself as well. It helped if I didn't look at him, so I turned my face and caught Jessica's attention. She was shocked, and I saw concern over her face. And then finally, off to the side, was Bella.

I'd suddenly recalled seeing her at the beginning of the fight. She was calling after Mike, begging him to stop. When he threw the first punch, she screamed, and then uselessly tried to pull him back. He gently but briskly pushed her aside and then I'd hit him.

I saw her now, her eyes red, and she wasn't looking at Mike. She was looking at me.

I felt the hurt spring back to the surface, but her face, her eyes on me, it was enough to finish my calming efforts.

She mouthed the words _"I'm sorry" _to me, and then I felt my coache's arms release me, and was replaced with one firm grip on my shoulder.

Another thing caught my attention then. Something I hadn't expected.

My family. My real family.

There were the Cullens' and the Hales', all staring with a wild and dark look in their eyes.

I knew that look without a shadow of a doubt. It wasn't recognition. It was hunger.

It was then that I became aware of the wet and sticky substance running below my nose and over my lip.

Blood.

I felt my eyes grow wide, and without hesitation, I escaped the coach's grip and took off, running away from my family.

I knew it would be a vain attempt if they were after me, but I had enough survival instincts to know just standing there was bad, and not just for me. Hopefully they had recently eaten.

I heard footsteps behind me. Instinctively I picked up my pace, but I felt a hand grasp my shoulder, and involuntarily I let out a cry.

"Edward!" Came my coach's voice.

I relaxed instantly.

"What happened back there? I've never seen such shock or fear on a human face in my life."

I was breathing too hard to answer. I wasn't used to this kind of exertion. It was a little unnerving.

"Look, I'm going to forget that you ran, because I get the feeling it wasn't an escape attempt, from me, or punishment. Come on."

He put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and pulled me back down the hall. Before I allowed him to take me, I took one last peak. I didn't see any members of my family. I was sure if they really wanted me, they would have taken me by now, so I let him lead me.

We ended up at the principles office, and there was Mike, sitting on a chair next to me, an ice pack over his left eye. He took one look at me, glared with his good eye, and then turned his attention away.

Coach motioned for me to sit next to him. I hesitated for a moment, and then grudgingly complied.

Mike didn't speak, and neither did I.

The nurse approached me with a towel. "Here sweetie," she said. "For your nose."

I thanked her and took the towel. She let me go to the bath room to clean up the blood. None had gotten on my shirt, but there was a little on my sleeve. I rinsed off my face, and waited for the bleeding to stop.

When I was sure it had, I went back out to my chair. Mike was gone, presumably in the principle's office.

I sat back down, leaned back my head and closed my eyes.

I heard the front office door open, and then felt a large figure sit next to me.

I wouldn't have paid any attention, but I had that feeling like someone was watching me.

I turned my head towards the presence and opened my eyes.

There before me, eyes ablaze, was Emmett.

**(A/N: So I have officially decided how I'm going to end this story, and get ready, because it's going to be intense. Things are about to get a lot more complicated for Edward. Poor guy. Perhaps I should give him a break, but where's the fun in that??? K, ready, set, review!) **


	9. This Beautiful Moment

**(A/N: First I want to dedicate this chapter to ****dazzledbyEdward63 because 1: It was her birthday, so, Happy Birthday! and 2: Girl, you are such a faithful and wonderful reviewer. Your comments always make my day! By the way, what's your name?**

**Second of all, I got the Twilight Soundtrack, and OH MY FREAKING GOSH! I'm flipping out. 1: Bella's lullaby is unbelievably beautiful, and 2: I already knew Robert Pattinson's voice was amazing, but if you haven't heard the soundtrack yet, just you wait, it's phenomenal! His song Never Think is my favorite.) **

**Ode to a disclaimer:**

**I wish you were mine, oh Twilight world**

**I wish you were real, oh beautiful Edward**

**But even if you were, you wouldn't be mine**

**Because Stephenie claimed you first. : ( **

Chapter 9: This Beautiful Moment

I couldn't look away from the beastly vampire sitting next to me. It was unnerving to see him with my human eyes. I'd never been scared of Emmett before now, nor completely awed. I wondered if this is how humans reacted to me.

I quickly took into account the fact that we were alone. Mike and the principle were in her office just behind her secretary's desk, but the blinds were drawn, and I knew if Emmett took me now, there'd be no chance for screaming, nor would there be any point to it.

I tried to calculate in my head any chance of escape, which became harder and harder as his wild eyes bored into mine.

For the second time that day, hopelessness settled over me. No. There would be no escaping my brother.

I became acutely aware of the blood on my sleeve, and instinctively covered it with my hand.

I found myself wondering if I died in this reality, would I die in the other one. We hadn't really covered that before I was sent here, and I didn't really have a guess at either result.

If I did die here, and I still went home, well, it really didn't seem like a bad alternative. At least I wouldn't have to endure any more time in a world where Bella didn't love me, but if I didn't go back, it would kill Bella. I needed to survive, for her.

I thought of pleading. Emmett wasn't a monster, he cared about human life, but I also knew he didn't hold too much of a grudge if he did end one. Nothing ever bothered Emmett for very long.

I had settled on pleading, when I noticed something.

He wasn't breathing.

And suddenly, his eyes weren't as wild as they had been in my mind. They were quizzical. He was… curious, apparently, about me.

Did he know who I was? If not, did he have a feeling about me? Did he somehow sense that he knew me? I'd been warned before I came here that no one would remember me as I was, but were vampires exempt from that? Or were our family ties much stronger than any vampire gift, or rather curse I should say?

Emmett continued to stare, not making any effort to initiate whatever was on his mind. Was he waiting for me?

"Do you _know _me?" I finally asked, emphasizing the word 'know,' trying to hint at the truth behind the question.

He nodded. Was it true? Did he remember me?

"Everyone knows you," he answered. "You're Edward Newton, big man on campus."

I sighed. I guess not. He noticed this and studied my face further.

His expression changed, and this one I recognized very well. It was… protective. He was protecting someone, and who else did Emmett have to protect except for our family. And who was he protecting them from? Me?

It dawned on me then; the way I had run as soon as I had seen the hunger in their eyes, as soon as I had felt the blood. Who would have run, except someone who knew their secret?

"You're suspicious of me." I blurted without thinking.

_Stupid Edward, _I thought to myself. I knew the dangers of a human knowing about out our kind.

_Oh why can't this nightmare just be over?!!! _

His eyes widened, his suspicions slowly confirming.

I thought of Bella then, which reminded me of our earlier conversation, which reminded me of Mike, which then reminded me of Jessica, which led my thoughts to here; me alone in this office, with blood on my shirt, sitting next to a suspicious vampire.

Something snapped in my brain. All sense of self preservation was suddenly flying out the window, and taking with it my sanity.

"You're trying to figure out if I know your _biiiiiiig _secret," I began, using a silly voice as I said 'big secret' while waving my hands in the air for emphasis. "You're trying to decide if your family is safe, and if not, what should be done. Should you just leave town, or would it be easier just to kill me? Of course, Carlisle would never allow that, no matter how much Rosalie begs."

I saw his eyes widen in surprise. I knew I should stop. I should have never begun, but there was no stopping me now. I think I'd officially gone insane. I did a mental check.

Yep. I was gone.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if killing me would just make this whole thing a lot easier. Of course, then I'm not sure if I'd still be here in the morning, and I'd like to be." I wasn't even looking at him anymore, talking to myself more than anything, but I could still feel my brother carefully studying me.

"Of course the decision would ultimately come to skipping town, but it's pointless really. You won't remember any of this tomorrow."

I felt him stiffen next to me, obviously reading some sort of danger in my last statement. I could see how he would translate that as a threat. I chuckled out loud. Right, like _they_ were in any danger from _me. _

"Don't worry," I continued. "If I did know _something_ about some super secret whatever, it's safe with me." I saw Mike step out of the principle's office, his eyes zeroing in on me immediately, still full of anger, but calmer than they were before.

Principle Vartan motioned for me to follow her into the office.

I brushed off my pant legs and stood up. I turned towards Emmett one last time. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go see a principle about a girl." I couldn't deny the insanity in my voice, but I didn't care, nor was I concerned that it was directed towards a vampire. I winked at him, and then headed toward the office, unsure as to whether he'd let me make it that far or not.

Apparently, he would, and before I entered the office, I took one last look behind me. He was still there, watching, questioning. I'd never known Emmett to be so silent. It was a strange sort of phenomenon. Jasper wouldn't believe me if I told him. Ha ha, nor would Emmett.

I smiled, completely aware that I was running on crazy fumes, and as soon as I reached the chair, I sank heavily into it, as low as I possibly could, and placed a hand over my eyes.

It was quiet with the exception of the principle sitting down in her chair. She said nothing for a moment, and I could feel myself sinking deeper into my thoughts of this day.

"Edward," she finally said, and there was no anger or reproach in her voice, and that was all it took.

I broke down.

I leaned forward, my face now covered by both my hands, and I let the tears pool inside them.

My shoulders heaved as I sobbed relentlessly.

I wanted so much to escape, to be out of this sick, ridiculous prison of a universe where nothing was as it should be.

I was too upset to be embarrassed over my tears, but I was sure I'd regret it later. I also felt a strange sensation as I realized these were the first tears I'd cried in a century. It was overwhelming. I lifted my face from my hands and stared at the shiny substance gathered in my palms. I took a finger and dabbed at my eyes. I drew back my finger and studied the wet, then after a moment, put my finger on my lips, and tasted the tear.

I knew men were generally averse to crying, especially in front of others, but there was something about this that was so beautiful and so sacred that I kept thinking about this horrible day just so the tears would continue to flow.

And then, as I realized the intensity of my sudden mood shift, I had to laugh. I couldn't resist. This was the strangest moment of my life, and with the exception of my love for Bella, there was nothing more exquisite.

The release the tears brought was astonishing, as if a poison inside me were being freed. It was liberating. I thought I could spend the next hour crying just to have the experience, but I was laughing so hard now they wouldn't come any more, which made me laugh even more so that I fell out of my seat and crumpled on the floor.

The principle was now around her desk bending over me.

"Edward?" She asked concerned.

"Please." I managed to choke out. I tried to calm my erratic laughter enough to plead, "please, just let me have this moment." And then I was laughing again.

She complied, and sat in the chair I was just in.

I continued laughing, relishing in the feeling it brought, but eventually that wore off, and I thought of Bella again, which brought back the tears. They came more forcefully this time, and so relentlessly my body was beginning to ache.

Principle Vartan stepped out of the room for a few minutes, allowing me this moment I had petitioned for.

Despite the overwhelming depression I was feeling, I focused on every tear, memorizing the way they felt on my face. When I got back, if I ever decided to tell my family about this experience, this is one that I would share only with Bella. My Bella. It was such a beautiful moment, so intimate, there was no one else that would have fully appreciated it but her.

When Mrs. Vartan came back into the room, I had calmed down quite a bit. She reached down her hand, and I willingly took it, allowing her to help me back into the chair.

She sat back down at her desk, folded her hands on top of each other and looked at me. I smiled, reassuring her, and she smiled in reply.

"How was it?" She finally asked.

"Like nothing I've ever experienced," I replied.

We sat in silence for a moment, and I finally broke it. "You were right." I took a deep breath. "I'm having girl issues."

She raised an eye brow and gave me a knowing look. There was something about her face, her eyes. It was so trusting, and at that moment I felt I could tell her anything, like I could even tell her the truth about me and she would understand. But that wasn't going to happen. At least I could confide one thing in her.

"I love her more than anything."

"Bella?" she asked, but she didn't really sound surprised.

I nodded, wondering that she didn't guess my 'girlfriend's' name first.

"She doesn't love me back." I said, sadness tainting my voice.

"Why Bella? Why someone who doesn't want you, when there are tons of other girls who do? Why not the one you're already dating?"

I cringed. "I broke up with her. I don't love her. I don't even like her. Trying to love Jessica would be… unfair… to both of us."

"I see. Why Bella?"

"We belong together."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know how to explain it. I suppose you can't help who you fall in love with. She's my soul mate. We're just… right."

She studied me carefully for a moment. I couldn't read what was behind her eyes, but she didn't look at me condescendingly, or judgmentally.

She took a deep breath before she spoke, and she seemed to be choosing her words very deliberately. "We aren't all so lucky to be sure of such feelings, and I understand it's hard when those feelings aren't reciprocated. We've all been there Edward. I'm sure this won't be the last time you have your heart broken, but I promise, there's a girl out there somewhere who's going to love you passionately, and for exactly who you are. You just have to be patient."

Patient for another eighteen or nineteen hours at least.

Then she did something then that I didn't expect.

She leaned forward and looked at me caringly. "Edward. I know you've done some things you're not necessarily proud of. Lord knows you're in my office at least once every couple weeks. I know how you see yourself. I can read it in your eyes. I can hear it in the words you've spoken in this room."

Her words were beginning to quicken as she tried to make me understand. "You don't think you're worthy of love, and I'm sure you take Bella's rejection as a further confirmation of that, but you have to believe me when I say that's just not true."

"Edward, under that tuff exterior, you have one of the most beautiful hearts and souls I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. That's who you are, the man you're afraid to let out, but if you would let him, you might be surprised at how other people would react to you. How women might respond.

"I know you don't really enjoy the way they see you, because the "Big Man on Campus" isn't who you really are, and I _know _you want to be loved for you, and when you finally show people who that is, I promise you'll find the one you're meant for."

I knew she was talking to Edward Newton, but it felt like the words were comforting Edward Cullen. I could feel the tears pricking at my eye lids again, but this time I fought them back.

"Is there anything more you'd like to say on this matter?" she asked, seeing my sudden resistance. All vulnerability had evaded me as the subject became too personal. Too close to heart.

I shook my head.

"Okay then." She sighed, and then started back up. "About the fight."

"Yeah." I said. "Sorry about that."

"What happened?"

"Bella." Was all I replied.

"That's what Mike said."

I cringed at his name, and she caught that.

"He's your brother Edward. Eventually you're going to have to confront him and resolve this."

I nodded, knowing that I could hold out till tomorrow morning, and then no one would be the wiser. There was no need to face Mike again, and I wasn't sure I could control myself if I did.

"You know I have to discipline you for this right?"

I nodded again.

"You've both been suspended for a week. You can finish out your day here, but you're not allowed back on campus until next Monday."

I had to suppress a laugh. Only in an alternate dimension would _I_ ever get suspended. Not only that, but I wouldn't even be here to serve out my sentence.

"Fighting is never permitted on school grounds, no matter what the justification. You'll have to miss track in the duration of your suspension."

I had to feign disappointment.

Suddenly we both were distracted by a loud clanging sound in the halls, which was followed by screaming and shouting.

She stood up from her chair. "What now?" she asked exasperated. "Wait here," she commanded and then left the room.

I tried to search out the door to see the cause of the commotion, but suddenly a figure dressed in all black was obstructing my view.

"Jessica?" I asked bemused.

"Come on." She replied excitedly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm busting you out!" She was incredibly giddy from her caper. I could almost hear the adrenaline riding through her veins. "Hurry Edward, we don't have much time until Mrs. Vartan comes back."

She held out her hand to me.

I thought of Bella again, and it hit me that there was nothing I wanted more than to be out and away from this place.

Escape, even with Jessica suddenly sounded heavenly.

I got up, and followed Jessica Stanley out the door.


	10. Break Out

**(I disclaim all Twilight characters, but I may steal one for myself.)**

Chapter 10: Break Out

I approached Jessica, and she reached up to place a black beanie on my head. She then opened her back pack and pulled out a black zip up jacket. It was silly, but I obliged her and put it on, taking it from her hands when she tried to slip it on me herself.

I gave her a wistful smile, but she was beaming at me. "There," she said. "Now you look the part. A dashing escapee."

She smirked, and I had to laugh. This was pretty ridiculous, but I might as well let the girl have her fun. I'd already broken her heart once that day, and she'd humiliated herself for me on more than one occasion, _and_ I really wanted out of here.

She reached out for my hand, but I ignored that. I motioned for her to lead the way.

She let a sly smile crease her lips, bent into a slight crouch, and then stealthily made her way to the front door of the office. She peeked her head around the corner into the hall where people were still congregating, and amiss the chatter I heard a few girls shrieking.

I eyed her questioningly, and she motioned for me to look out into the hall.

I would never be able to guess how she did it, but to my great surprise, there had to be at least one hundred frogs hopping aimlessly around the hall ways. I'm sure they were from the science lab, but still, that's a lot of frogs.

I stared out shocked, and watched as people scrambled and scattered around the hallway. Some girls were shrieking, trying to get frogs out of their hair, some people were trying just not to step on them (there were so many,) and some people were trying to help the faculty catch the amphibians.

I saw the principle off to the right, endeavoring to bring order out of the chaos, and failing miserably.

Jessica eyed in the principle's direction for a moment, and when she was sure it was safe, motioned for me to follow her, and headed left out the door.

She held her crouch, and walked as close to the wall as she possibly could. I imagined she was feeling a little maverick, and enjoying this immensely. Her face was intensely focused, and she reminded me of a character out of Alias.

When we turned down another corridor, she erected her position and broke into a full sprint. I followed closely after her, but it wasn't too hard to keep up. I was the fastest in the county after all. I laughed at my sarcastic thought. How ironic.

We finally reached the front of the school and went out the doors.

It was raining outside so we stopped under the ledge, and even under the jacket I felt cold. It was another strange first for me, being affected by the temperature. I huddled into myself, and Jessica noticed. She placed a hand on my back and started rubbing it, trying to warm me with the friction.

My reflexes jerked me away from her, and just like this morning I could easily see the hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Jessica." I said to her, not sure what else I could offer.

She took a deep breath and stared out into the rain.

She finally broke the silence. "This hurts you know, you not loving me back."

I sighed. "I understand more than you know."

She didn't respond for a while, considering that. So we both just stood there, listening to the rain.

Jessica put her hand on my arm, and this time I didn't pull away. "I really would do anything for you, and if what you want is for me to leave you alone, than I will."

I turned and faced her, confused. I'd never, in either universe, seen Jessica like this before. So sincere and concerned.

"Jessica?" She looked at me expectantly. "I know there's someone out there who's crazy about you." _He's currently with my girlfriend, but that will all be over soon._ "And I know, that you'll get over me, and that he's going to sweep you off your feet the way you deserve. I just can't be that guy."

I could tell she was fighting back tears.

There was one more thing I had to say. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you. You didn't deserve it."

She couldn't fully restrain the threatening tears any longer, and a couple escaped, but she smiled despite.

She came right up to my side, stood up on her tippy toes, and I let her kiss my cheek.

She let her hand linger on my arm one more second as she whispered, "goodbye Edward."

I smiled down at her and she turned back to the door.

"Hey Jess." I called out just as she reached the handle. She turned back to look at me. "Thanks for the break out. It was the most fun I've had all day."

She gave me a warm smile. "Anytime." And than she disappeared back into the school.

I turned back to the rain, and watched it for another moment. I'd needed to make a decision about what I was planning to do next, but there was something about the rain that was inviting to me at present in a way it never had before. I wondered what it would feel like on my human skin.

I found my feet walking forward before I told them to, and then it was open heavens over my head.

I closed my eyes, held out my hands, and turned my face toward the sky letting it drink up the river that fell from the clouds.

This was different than the rain on my cold, stone-like skin. This brought a blissful refreshing, seeming to wipe away the dirt that cluttered my soul. I'd never appreciated the rain before. It had always been a means of survival for me. Where there was rain, there was a place my family could live and be normal. But here, where my skin wasn't in any danger from being exposed to the sun in front of people, the rain was soothing and freeing.

I let it roll off the areas were my skin was exposed, and trickle down my fingers.

My beautiful moment was interrupted by a roaring in my stomach. I looked down and placed my hands over my belly. What was this?

The roaring grew louder, and pains seemed to develop from nowhere. I felt like I had a little vampire kicking around in there.

"Hungry?" came a soft voice behind me.

Startled I spun around, and there under the ledge, was Bella.

"I saw you run out here," she explained.

I quickly took in her expression looking for anger, hurt, frustration, but there were none of the emotions I had seen earlier that day.

Instead, she looked at ease. She gave me a smile and I wondered if she were forcing it.

I didn't answer her, but found myself exuberant at her presence, even after all she'd put me through that day.

No matter what, I could never stop loving Bella. Even in a world where she didn't want me, there was no escaping that.

She took the few steps toward me and into the rain.

I remembered once how the rain had made her smell, but I couldn't find that scent now. Again, with the peace in my lungs, I wanted to reach out and touch her, but after all the times she'd said no to me today, I shied away from the thought.

I allowed myself to take in how beautiful she looked; her hair now soaked from the downpour. She had her hands in her pockets as she approached me, and she didn't flinch as the rain beat on her face.

"I could hear that growl even over the storm," she commented.

I was confused at her nonchalance, but I smiled anyway. "Is that what that was?"

"When was the last time you ate?"

I thought about hunting at first, I couldn't remember. Then I realized she meant human food. "Oh. Breakfast I guess. We can go under the ledge out of the rain if you want," I offered, hoping she wouldn't.

"If you don't mind, it's kind of nice right now. I know I'm normally not a fan, but it was getting a little stuffy and smelly in there."

I laughed. "The frogs?"

"The frogs." She smiled.

Her eyes averted from mine and looked at something on my face. She reached up her hand and lightly touched my cheek.

It was tender, and I automatically shied away, then mentally kicked myself right after.

"Does that hurt?" she asked.

I groaned in response. I must've bruised there, and hadn't noticed it earlier.

"I'm so sorry Edward," she said sincerely, pain evident in her tone. "I had no idea he'd react like that. I just, I'd felt so guilty…"

"I kissed you." I interrupted.

"I know but…" she didn't finish her thought. "It just felt like the right thing to do." She paused for a moment and looked up at the rain, which was now starting to soften.

"We had a fight."

I looked at her concerned. "Are you okay?"

She didn't answer right away.

"I'm fine. I'm mad at him." She paused again and looked up at me with a smirk on her face. "I'm mad at you too you know."

I smirked back. "You're ditching 6th period right now. That's illegal you know. What would chief Swan say?"

"You think he'd put me in cuffs and escort me off campus?"

I laughed, relieved at our easy banter. At least she wasn't avoiding me.

"Maybe," I responded. "I can always bust you out if you want. I had a good lesson on that today."

She stared at me confused, but let it go.

Her expression changed and became more serious. She looked down at her feet. "I don't want to lose you Edward."

"You don't have to." I wanted to reach out to her. The pain was so evident on her face, but I didn't know how she'd respond.

"I was all prepared to give you the cold shoulder, but when Mike hit you," she flinched, "again I'm so sorry…"

"Please stop apologizing for him. Let me deal with that."

She seemed to ignore me and continued. "When he did, I had this weird fear hit me, like I was losing you, and I can't. I need you in my life. I don't know why, but you just have this way of making sense of everything. I'm happiest when I'm with you, and that _friendship_ means more to me than any relationship I've ever had."

Neither of us spoke for long period of time. I was thinking about the word _friendship_. Of course I wanted more, but that was better than nothing right?

"I told this to Mike," she said. "That was why we fought. He doesn't want me hanging around you any more." I internally growled. "But I told him if he wanted me he'd have to deal with it.

"I understand after everything that's happened, if you don't want me around anymore, and I know this is the most selfish thing to say to you right now, but I just don't think I could survive without you."

She was looking up at me now, her chocolate eyes wide with expectation. How could I ever refuse her anything?

I slowly and carefully raised my hand to her cheek. "I will always be here for you."

She smiled at me, and I let my hand rest on her cheek for as long as she would allow.

And then, without warning, she pulled herself into my chest, and allowed me to wrap my arms around her. I buried my face in her hair, and inconspicuously took in her scent.

She didn't smell the same as she usually did, but it was still intoxicating, and having her in my arms, well wasn't this what I wanted most?

I took it.

I even allowed myself to pull her tighter to me.

"Edward," she warned.

"Don't worry, I'll be good."

So she remained silent, and pulled me tighter too.

I wanted to tell her about the tears, but I knew she wouldn't understand without the background, and that was the last thing I wanted to share with her now.

So I stopped thinking, and just let myself be human, with Bella.

The rain stopped and she finally pulled away. I reluctantly let her go.

She took my hand and pulled me back toward the school.

"Come on," she called. "I think I've got an apple or something in my pack."

It sounded delicious, but I couldn't concentrate on my hungry stomach with her hand in mine.

So I took another deep breath, and followed her back into the school.

**(A/N: Not much of a cliff hanger I know, but I thought it was about time that Edward had a happy moment, so that was this chapter's purpose. But don't worry, I've got lots more torture for Edward to endure before this story is resolved, and don't let that word "torture" scare you, because it's probably not the kind of torture you're thinking of. Trust me, his life is about to become incredibly intense. **

**There, see, apparently I just couldn't leave you without a cliff hanger. Have a wonderful day!**

**P.S: Special shout out to Zoella De Vil for reviewing every chapter. Thank you for your faithfulness. I appreciate you.**

**P.P.S: Love me with reviews!)**


	11. Pop Tarts and Other Pleasant Things P: I

**(A/N: So, I've been pretty busy, so I apologize for not getting a chapter up yesterday. You guys are so spoiled. ; ) I'm still a little busy so I wasn't able to finish this chapter, so I'm dividing it into two parts, and I will do my best to get part two up tomorrow. Sorry it's short, but it's cute. Haven't quite gotten Edward back into his Torture Session yet, so enjoy it while it lasts.**

**Disclaimer: I begged Edward to leave Mrs. Meyers and come join my side. I promised him we could take over the world, but the boy is loyal. Humph.) **

Chapter 11: Pop Tarts and Other Pleasant Things Part 1

By the time we had entered the school halls, the noise had leveled and I assumed they had the frog mess almost cleaned up, but the little commotion still echoing around us hinted at maybe not entirely cleaned. Lucky for us, Bella's locker was in the opposite direction, and with the staff's attention on the frogs, they were too busy to notice us.

She pulled her bag out of her locker and sure enough, there was an apple. She offered it to me, but I had a thought and didn't take it.

"Bella?" I asked. "What's you're favorite food?"

She stared at me curiously. "Um… Pop Tarts I guess."

"Pop Tarts? Really? Not steak or cheese burgers?" It was the same answer as my Bella would have given, but it still surprised me. Even as a vampire who couldn't really eat human food, (in a sense) there seemed to be other foods much more interesting than Pop Tarts. I was especially convinced of this after bacon day.

"I know its lame, but I just really like them," she said defending her preference.

I caved. "Which flavor?"

"Easy. Blueberry." I thought of my blueberry waffles from this morning. My stomach growled again. "Why do you ask?"

_Because this would be my only chance to try your favorite food and possibly enjoy it, so that I can share that experience with you. Because by tomorrow morning Waffles and Bacon and Pop Tarts are going to be disgusting to me again, and I will never have a chance like this for the rest of eternity. _

That's what I _thought_.

What I _said_ was, "I've never had a Pop Tart before."

"You never had a Pop Tart?" She asked genuinely surprised, and even a little offended, as if Pop Tarts were at the top of the food pyramid or something.

"Nope. Never. I want a Pop Tart."

"Really? Now?"

"Yes. Right now. I don't want to do anything else until I have a Pop Tart." I tried to muster all the determination I could so she would understand the importance of this mission. "Blueberry," I added with a smile.

I half expected she was going to object, adverse as she was to ditching class, and she'd already ditched two. But as always, she surprised me.

She peeked up at a clock on the wall behind me. "We have ten minutes until the next bell rings for final period. There are three vending machines on this campus, and I know I've gotten Pop Tarts from one of them, I just can't remember which."

"We'll check them all then." I gave her my crooked smile she'd once confessed drove her crazy. I hope it still worked without my vampire face.

She blinked and seemed to lose consciousness for a moment. It was a look I recognized from Bella. _Hmmm… Maybe it did work_.

_Careful Edward._ I warned myself mentally. _She's already told you she doesn't love you. Don't ruin what she's giving you now. _

"I've never been to any of the vending machines. Where's the first?" I asked her.

She seemed surprised again, shook her head, and then spoke. "Back by the frogs."

"Hmmm… Maybe we should save that one for last?"

"Good idea. But we have to be careful. Melvin Springs is hall monitor right now, and he's a super stickler about hall passes. If we get caught, that notice goes straight to my dad, and I'm done for."

"How do you know who the hall monitor is?" I laughed incredulously.

"Edward," she bit back. How many times had I offended her now in our Pop Tart conversation? "This is the second time I've ditched class for you today, and you know how much I hate that. I have to have all my bases covered if I'm going to avoid getting caught. If I'm going to be sneaking around, I'm going to do it smart."

I held my hands up in defense at her little outburst. "Alright, alright Nancy Drew. Why don't you start channeling those super sleuth skills of yours and let's go find that Pop Tart."

She snuffed at my reference, but then closed her locker and led me down the hall way in the opposite direction of the frogs. We figured the best way to sneaking around was not to look suspicious, so if we passed a classroom with the door open, we'd just walk by as if we owned the place. Still, I could tell Bella was a nervous mix of nausea and excitement. This was a stretch for her, and I was enjoying every minute of her adrenaline ridden squirminess.

"It's just around that corner there." She said pointing to the end of the current hallway we were walking down.

We made it to the first machine without a hitch. I let Bella look so that I could watch her for a moment inconspicuously. She was, what's that word she'd used on me before? Dazzling? Yes. Bella was _dazzling_. I took in a deep breath once again taking advantage of the fireless air.

"Not here," she said, and I found myself grateful. I'd get more alone time sneaking around with Bella.

"The next one's in the caf." She informed me, and started walking before either of us could say anything.

We had been silent the last few minutes, and I had been musing over a new thought; Bella's life in a world where we weren't together. It was a painful query, but I _was_ curious. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," she replied.

I tried to make my tone lighter than it was in my head. "Are you happy? I mean, with your life here. I know it was hard to come to Forks, but you haven't excommunicated yourself from it just yet and gone back to Phoenix. So, I was just wondering, what keeps you here? What makes you happy here?"

"Wow Newton, pretty deep question for a man on the hunt for a Pop Tart."

"Please." I shuddered. "Please, don't _ever_ call me Newton again. Not you."

She laughed at me. "Sure thing."

She became silent, so I looked down at her, encouraging her to answer the question with my silent expression.

"I guess I'm happy, for the most part anyway."

"Explain."

"Geeze Edward, I don't know. There's enough to keep me here. My dad. We're getting along better than I'd ever thought we would. And then you know there are Jessica and Angela. I've never really had friends like them before."

"Anything else?" I pressed when she stopped talking.

"Ummm…" She gave me a thoughtful look and then shrugged. "No." She said with subtle sarcasm. "No, nothing else at all."

I nudged her shoulder with my arm and we both laughed. "Well, okay I guess being friends with you hasn't been too bad, when you're not getting into trouble of course, or when you aren't in one of your bad mood swings, I guess you're alright." She nudged me back.

"Bad mood swings?" I asked curiously. "Trouble?" I faintly recalled some of Edward Newton's memories, and remembered he wasn't as model of a student as he appeared to be.

"I don't want to talk about it. I like Nice Edward enough to keep you."

I chuckled, but the thought of Bad Edward was unnerving me a bit.

We were walking for another minute when I realized something about her speech.

"Bella…"

"Oh no!" She interrupted me. I looked around trying to find the source of her dilemma, but she grabbed my arm and pulled me into a nearby, empty classroom.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked.

"Shhh." She whispered while holding a finger to her lips. She had us both hidden behind the open door, and whatever the danger was eluded me as I became fully aware of how close her back was pressed up against me while staring through the crack between the door and the wall.

I heard footsteps which drew my attention away from her at the moment, and I leaned over her head to peer through the crack as well.

A boy I didn't recognized walked into our view, and stopped just where we could study him. His back was turned to us at present, and I noted the yellow sash he wore that read "Hall Monitor." _Awww, Melvin Springs._

His hair was dark and cut short. His pants were a grey kaki and went up just above his ankles where black socks were exposed leading down to a pair of white sneakers. His white polo shirt was tucked into his pants, and his height was even shorter then Bella. I imagined him having a high and squeaky voice, the kind that made your ears twitch. Alice My have had a mental breakdown f she were ever to encounter Melvin, and that's saying a lot for a vampire.

He didn't seem like a very intimidating person, but then he crossed his arms and turned just his head to the side so that I got a better look at his face. His thin lips were pressed into a tight line, and his eyes squinted in suspicion. That hard look on his face was a fierce one, and it even sent chills down my spine. If I weren't going back home in the morning I might actually care about not getting caught by Melvin Springs.

He turned around so that he was facing us now. Bella turned pushed me back against the wall and again I couldn't help but relish in the feeling of having her so close.

She looked up, warning me with her eyes not to make a move, but I didn't care. All that mattered was that both her hands were resting on my chest and mine were on her waist and she wasn't pulling away.

She looked back to the door, and I had to as well to distract me from doing something stupid, and Melvin caught my surprise. He was staring straight at us, as if he knew there was something there that didn't belong, but couldn't quite see it yet. He took a step closer. Bella squeezed her eyes and buried her head in my chest, obviously worried, and I silently thanked God that I had asked for Pop Tarts.


	12. Pop Tarts and Other Pleasant Things P: 2

**(A/N: I know, I know, I took forever to update. I do apologize, but honestly, I've had an incredibly long, event-filled, physically & emotionally exhausting weekend. I've barely even been home except to sleep. Lucky for you, I get to body slam all those emotions into this chapter, so hopefully, it will be lots of fun. Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews. I'm blown away!) **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Awww… Edward, come on… you know you love me! **

**Edward: No. I, my love, my siblings and my parents belong to Stephenie Meyer. Try as hard as you like Capella, I shall never betray my creator. **

**Me: Bummer. : ( **

Chapter 12: Pop Tarts and Other Pleasant Things Part 2

Of all the things and all the creatures that have stalked Bella since she'd come to Forks, of all the times she had been brave in the face of such adversity, it became exceedingly humorous to me now to see Bella clutching to me in fear of getting caught by this tiny, insignificant human, whom I, even in my human form, could have destroyed. Even here in this strange alternate, unfair universe, (then again, which one wasn't?) Bella still surprised me.

I had to chuckle at my thought, earning me a glare and a pound on the chest from a frightened Bella. We both turned our attention to Melvin then, whose face had become exceptionally more suspicious, and was taking more, careful steps towards us.

I felt Bella shudder in my arms, and she pulled herself deeper in my chest. I was partly concerned for her, (I hated seeing her in any kind of pain,) and I was partly enjoying how sweet and endearing she was at the moment, but I was mostly wishing that Melvin would take his sweet time discovering us, because as soon as he did, Bella would be out of my arms, and I was fully enjoying the warmth.

And then, she whimpered.

Suddenly I was all of Concerned Edward, because now I understood she was fully afraid of getting caught, even though it was ridiculous, and didn't really matter, and she wasn't even going to remember this in the morning, but whenever Bella was in pain, something in me, so innate and so uncontrollable rose to the occasion to be her protector and try to alleviate that pain in any possible way, even if it meant running out of this room and leading Melvin on the hunt of his life.

I stared at Melvin, getting more and more suspicious each step, and getting closer. I narrowed my eyes and prepared myself for what I was about to do.

I nudged Bella so that she would open her eyes and look at me. When she did, I took a moment to take in their beauty, and then I leaned my head down to whisper quietly in her ear. "Bella, as soon as it's safe, run to the cafeteria and wait for me there."

I lifted my head back up and saw the fear and confusion spread across her face. I moved an inch trying to slide away from her and she gripped tighter at my shirt. Realizing what I was about to do, she shook her head no, but I just leaned down once more, and knowing that I might be acting a bit bolder than was wise, whispered as lowly and as passionately as I could, "For you… I'd do anything. Be safe."

And with that I tore myself from her grasp and stood in the doorway, so that I was face to face, with Melvin Springs.

He seemed surprised despite the fact that his gnawing feeling that something wasn't right was confirmed. He quickly sobered up, and began to glare at me. The look on his face was both fearsome and comical. Even without my vampire strength I could have thrown him across the wall, but he seemed to think himself endowed with some kind of vampire abilities of his own. I found his confidence was a bit daunting in light of being filled with concern for Bella's sanity, but I knew I was going to give him a run for his money. Literally.

He squinted his eyes at me, and I imagined that western theme song that plays whenever two men are facing off in a show down. He pointed one scrawny finger towards my chest. "Hey!" He exclaimed in that naisly voice I had pictured earlier. Then, carefully and with as much power as Melvin Springs could muster, he demanded, "Where's… your… hall pass?"

I remembered the nickname my "track-mates" had identified me by earlier, and I asked Melvin, with much more impressive brusqueness, "Hey Springs, ever try to outrun a Mountain Lion?"

He raised one quizzical eye brow. I brought Bella's face to the forefront of my mind, and then I was off.

I tore down the hallway, both frustrated and in awe at my human speed. For a man, it really was quite fast. They weren't joking. I didn't have difficulty imagining myself the fastest in the county. I knew I had the ability to push myself harder, and possibly leave a dust trail for Melvin to choke on, but I didn't want to lose him. It was my personal mission to get him as far away from Bella as possible, and when I did I would use the full force of my human speed to get back to her quickly. I most definitely was not liking this time apart from her.

I could hear the pounding of his tiny feet as each step fell upon the tile floor. I looked quickly behind my shoulder and ascertained that Melvin Springs was faster than I would have ever expected. It might be a little harder to lose him than I thought.

We were coming close to the end of the hall way, so I prepared myself for the sharp turn to the right. Maybe if he didn't know which way I was turning, we'd be going fast enough that he would slip and slide into the wall. No such luck. Melvin was pretty sprite and agile. Another quick peek revealed he turned just as easily as I had.

We were now in the science wing, and I was about to pass the class I should have been in with Bella. I couldn't help but look in through the door as I passed. My teacher was mostly a blur, but I caught enough of his expression to know that he saw me and appeared to be a bit confused.

"Stop Newton!" Melvin cried out behind me, no panting evident in his breath.

I shuddered. I could have stopped and knocked him to the floor right then for calling me Newton. How many times would I have to endure that dreadful name today? But the thought of Bella kept me in check, as usual.

"Stop in the name of the law!" He repeated.

This was too funny to me. All agitation was gone for a moment, but then the thrill of the chase returned and I was serious again, wondering at the fact that for the first time, I was the prey, and a pathetic, weak little creature was the hunter. I laughed out loud.

We passed another teacher in the hallway. He called out to us for a minute, but as I looked back, I could instantly tell he really didn't care. He retreated into the teacher's lounge without a second glance.

I turned another corner, and I could feel Melvin getting closer. Bella was far enough away now that it was time to lose my tracker.

We cut two more corners before I was able to get completely out of his sight. I ducked behind a trash can and hid. I wasn't entirely out of breath, but I was panting a bit from the exertion, another strange first for me.

Melvin stopped in the middle of the hallway. I carefully peaked around the trash can, still concealed from his site. He had his hands on both his hips and was bent over trying to catch his breath. I waited impatiently, ready for him to take off so I could return to Bella.

When he finally stood up straight, his face was still contorted into uncomfortable pain, and he looked around. Again, I wondered at his uncanny senses, always seeming to know when something wasn't right, like a sixth sense that told him his prey was near. I wonder what he would have been like as a vampire. A tracker maybe? Maybe something similar to Demetrie's power?

His head shot up and he looked down the hall where I had hoped he would have thought I had run through. He seemed to hear something, and then, with one last sweep of his eyes across the hall, took off. I listened for his footsteps until they faded far off into the distance, and then got up, and as fast as I possibly could, ran towards the cafeteria.

I had to duck away a couple times from teachers, but in one minute and thirty two seconds I was at the cafeteria doors. I peeked in through the plastic windows scanning the room for any adults, but when I found none, carefully and quietly entered through.

I looked around once more, just to be sure, but there was nobody.

"Bella?" I called quietly. "Bella?"

She appeared timidly from behind the counter with the register. "Edward?" She called out in a hushed voice, looking around her for any signs of danger.

I couldn't shake the feeling that this Bella was so much different from mine. Why did she seem so fearful? Was she always this way? Did she not feel safe? Here in this world, where I wasn't a vampire that could protect her, was her life still fraught with peril the way it was in mine? It seemed likely, but I didn't have time to muse on it any longer because suddenly she was pulling herself into my arms and burying her head in my chest as she cried, "Why did you do that? I was so worried."

I put one hand around her waist and the other over her head. "Hey, I survived didn't I? No bruises. No broken bones. No detention slip."

She pulled herself back, but didn't let go, and smiled up at me.

Her expression changed like she was worried about something and she quickly pulled herself away from me. The look on her face made my arms feel emptier than they'd ever felt in their life. I wanted to pull her to me again, but she was obviously back to being careful. I wondered if she'd bring up the comment I'd left her with before I'd run off with Melvin, but she didn't and I felt both relieved and frustrated.

_Why don't you want me Bella?_

She cleared her throat and then pointed to something behind me. I stared at her for another moment before turning and then my eyes caught sight of the vending machine. I had completely forgotten our purpose for being on this crazy expedition. Pop Tarts! Excitement and anticipation returned to me, and I was eager again to try Bella's favorite food.

She gave me an assuring smile, which seemed a little forced, and motioned for me to follow her. I obliged and we both headed towards the vending machine. When we arrived, neither of us looked right away. She stared out into no where as if something heavy was on her mind.

"Whatever it is you can tell me." I offered pulling her out of her thoughts.

She looked at me like she was surprised to see me, but then turned her attention forward again. She scanned the items in the food, and then let out a dejected sigh. "None," she said sadly.

I smiled down at her. "It's okay. We've got one more chance."

"I'm worried. What if it's not there? What if we've come all this way, and risked all this danger, and it's all for nothing?"

"It's not for nothing." I assured her, my own sadness tainting my voice now.

She stared up at me intensely, and as usual, I ached to know the thoughts behind those deep brown eyes. "But this is what you want, and what if I can't give it to you?"

My words caught in my throat. How I longed for her. How I wanted to touch her so, it burned inside me. I turned to face her, trying to build strength up inside me just to say her name. "Bella…"

Once again, my hand reached towards her face before I told it to. I was a fraction of an inch away before she pulled back. Without missing a beat she said, "come on Edward, we've got one more chance to get you that pop tart, and only a few more minutes until we're out of time." It sounded more like an ominous warning to this whole terrible ordeal I was imprisoned in rather than the threat of not getting my blueberry pop tart.

Without waiting for me she walked away toward the door, and I had to fight the tears from coming this time.

I took a deep breath, and without bothering to straighten out of my slouch, I followed after her.

I didn't make an effort to come to her side. I was in too much pain to even speak, so I just followed in step behind her. She didn't turn around or acknowledge me, and I felt a slight pang to know the look on her face, but I kept my head down, and listened to the sound of her footsteps.

We had gotten a ways down, when a familiar voice caught my attention and instantly set me on alert. A voice that had haunted many of my thoughts that day. It was the voice of a vampire.

I grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her beside some lockers away from the vampire's attention, though I knew we couldn't hide our smell. I put a hand over her mouth before she could make a noise, and she stared up at me worried and confused. I let her peak around the corner, and she immediately saw the yellow slash.

"I didn't know we had two hall monitors," she whispered.

I didn't respond, just peaked around the corner, and saw the vampire writing a hall pass to the blond girl who had approached me earlier that day with her friends. While they were distracted, I grabbed Bella's hand, and pulled her back into the direction we had come from until we were around the corner of the other hall.

Though it was useless, I still whispered. "Do you know another way to the vending machine?"

She nodded.

"Meet me there." I said.

"No!" She whispered back. "You don't have to play the hero again Edward. We can both go. We weren't seen."

"No." I shook my head. "There's something I need to do. It's important. Please, get as far away as possible, and I promise I will meet you. If the bell rings before I get there, go to class, and I'll meet you there."

She looked at me expectantly, and I knew, deep down I knew that approaching the vampire would be both dangerous, and possibly deadly. I was human, and I knew my smell was a hazard, but I knew Bella's was too, and I needed her to get as far away as possible.

She must have read something in my expression, because she nodded and started to back away.

I wanted to kiss her, feeling almost like I might not get another chance, but there was no time. I watched until I was sure she was far away, and then turned back around the corner, but before I could take another step, I was face to face with stone, white flesh.

I took in a deep breath, willing my legs not to buckle under me. I didn't stand a chance, and I could see obvious hunger in the deep, black eyes.

This was the last encounter I would have expected right now, and the last one I would have hoped for.

I didn't know what to say, nor how to respond. I only felt both fear and anger swell up inside my chest like a blazing hot furnace heated up seven times its' general temperature. I wanted to scream, I wanted to yell, I wanted to growl, like a vampire.

"You." I spat viciously at the vampire standing before me, the anger wholly consuming the fear, and replaced it with perhaps the most unwise boldness of my life.

A devilish smile played upon her lips, as she tossed one lock of her wildly curly golden hair over her shoulder.

"So," she said in a mockingly angelic voice, "how are you enjoying your twenty four hours?"

… **; ) … **


	13. The Dangers of Being Human

**_(_A/N: Feel free to skip my whole author's note. It's pretty pointless. I won't be offended. But if you like that kind of thing, then welcome to my brain. : ) **

**To answer cullencrazy's question; What was Edward going to ask Bella at the end of chapter 11: I'm not going to answer you just yet, because I plan on bringing it up later in the story. If I don't when I finish, remind me and I'll answer then, but if you read Bella's speech before, you could probably figure it out. Someone who reviewed did, although I'm not sure if she noticed that it was the answer to your question. (hint hint, that was a big clue right there ; ) Also, I'd like to tell you that I had planned on going one direction with this chapter, and something about your comment completely inspired a new one. So, thanks. : ) **

**Anyway, so I'm chilling at Panera Bread, and I've got two hours to bust out this chapter. Hopefully I'll finish and be able to post before I have to leave, but who knows, I really want to make this conversation important, so maybe not. It's kind of fun being here though. I feel like a professional writer. I wonder if Stephenie Meyer ever did this, though probably not with 3 kids. **

**Last comment, and then I'll get started. I reread the last chapter, and I had to laugh at how silly it was. Honestly, I think I made hall monitors sound more dangerous than anyone ever thought possible. Ha ha. Wouldn't that be the cheesiest horror movie ever? "Revenge of the Hall Monitors" starring: Melvin Springs as… Melvin Springs! Duh dun duuunnnn! **

**Hee hee.) **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Edward, please, let's just end this charade. Tell me you love me and let's run away!**

**Edward: How did you find me? **

**Me: A lady never reveals her sources. Okay, okay, I followed your scent. **

**Edward: (Clutching at his hair) I belong to Stephenie! **

**Me: Blast! **

Chapter 13: The Dangers of Being Human

My life was beginning to feel like a circus. I was enclosed in a huge tent full of strange and paranormal creatures unfamiliar to me. I was surrounded by moronic clowns, deadly animals and a beautiful ballerina that was too oblivious to notice her audience. I was walking clumsily across the too high tight rope without any type of security net, feeling like I would fall at any second. Amidst my sure to come demise, here appears the ringleader in all her fairytale glory, possibly ready to turn me into a pumpkin and suck out all my juice, or maybe, just maybe, she'd watched the whole show, and she just needed a moment to gloat.

"How are you enjoying your twenty four hours?" She asked.

I was too shocked to respond. How do you answer pure evil?

As if answering my unspoken question, she let out a loud and boisterous laugh, although it sounded more like a cackle to me. When she finished, she fixed her wild and fearsome eyes on me. I saw them narrow, and felt caution slowly returning, but it wasn't enough to smolder the anger. I felt my voice resurface, and my rage boil murderously.

Some part of my slightly broken mind had enough sanity left to acknowledge that I didn't stand a chance in a fight with the woman, but it wasn't enough to compel any more self-control than that.

"What have you done to me?!!!" I yelled allowing all the frustration I'd repressed to break through, feeling on the verge of tears, but having enough anger to keep _those _at bay.

She didn't answer me, nor did she seem shocked by my outburst. I was sure now that she had to have known what she was doing. I wasn't sure what I was going to accomplish from my little tirade, or whether I'd benefit or suffer from it, but I was on the verge of a total meltdown, and I no longer cared.

I saw that same devilish smile return to her lips, and she asked me in a completely innocent tone, "so I guess you're _not _enjoying your twenty four hours? I thought you wanted this more than anything?"

I remained irate as I snapped at her, "I wanted Bella! Bella! Did you not catch that part when you sent me here?"

"You wanted to be human with Bella," she responded in a calm tone completely disparate to mine. "And here you are, being human with Bella. I don't see the problem." She crossed her arms, and looked genuinely offended. I didn't buy it for a second.

"You know exactly what the problem is."

"What Edward? That she doesn't… want you?"

"Well…"

"Is that really my fault?"

"Well of course it… Isn't it?" She was messing with my confidence. "Did you make her not want me?"

"I gave you a life. I didn't play with anyone's emotions Edward. I made you human, just like you asked, and placed you in a family, that's all. If she doesn't want you, it's because she doesn't want you."

I wasn't fully done breaching that subject, but she'd sparked another sore area in this whole human escapade.

"Yeah, about that… family… Mike Newton?"

I saw a smirk hinting at her lips. "Are you having problems with the family I gave you?"

"Well, not so much the family. Just the son."

"And…"

"Like you don't know."

"Edward," she said exasperated. "I've already told you. I just gave you the life. You've made your own choices. This is exactly how things would have turned out if you'd been born into this life, and I hadn't sent you here."

"No. I don't believe that. I can't believe there's a world where she wouldn't want me."

"You know," she said, her tone changing to a more ominous one. "For someone who wanted to be human so bad, you sure complain a lot." I saw her eyes get darker. "This ungratefulness is a bit infuriating. Perhaps I should turn you into a squirrel."

I was taken aback for a moment. "Can you do that?"

She smirked again. "No. But I am a vampire, and you are a human."

She took a step closer, and I felt my anger fade immediately into fear. I took a step back.

"Just out of curiosity," I stammered, "what happens to me in my world, if I die in this one?"

She let out another little cackle. "You won't make it back."

I felt myself take in a quick breath, and held it for a moment. "So, I guess I should probably be a bit more careful huh." I was now taking more enunciated steps backward, but she wasn't letting up. "Again, curious, how do you know that?"

"Curiosity killed the cat you know? In this case, a very large cat. Maybe, a mountain lion?" Her smile grew, but her eyes were now aflame. I knew it was useless, but I was preparing to fully retreat. She spoke again, not releasing me from her gaze. "The first time I ever made someone a human, I slipped when I 'dropped in' for a visit. I hadn't eaten beforehand. I was just too hungry. I was curious, so I waited. She didn't make it back. I've turned fifteen vampires into humans since then. I've only taken two of those lives, and they were more for, experimental purposes. Just to see if the results would be the same. They were.

"It's nothing personal Edward. You don't even really smell that appetizing. I'm just, really, really hungry."

My survival instincts were bursting in every direction. I was willing to try anything. I couldn't do this to Bella. I had to get home for her.

"I'm sorry I complained." She stopped for a moment, but her eyes were still on fire. I could even hear the growl building up in her chest. "You said you were curious about how this was all going to turn out. Aren't you still curious? I mean, how many of those vampires went back because they were in love with a human? Don't you want to know?"

She laughed. "Your efforts are futile. Now, if you'd like to run, it'd make it a lot more fun for me."

I knew running was pointless. There had to be something else. Anything else. I racked my brain looking for answers, but none were appearing.

"Fine then." She said with amazing nonchalance, and then bent back into a crouch.

I knew it was coming, but my mind was not letting me give up.

_Bella! _It screamed. _Bella! Bella! Bella! _

I closed my eyes, half planning, half knowing this was the end.

And then, like the final bow at the end of the circus show, total surrender.

As a last act of defense, I held my hands up to my face.

_Good bye Bella. _

A loud and monstrous growl filled the hallway.

Too loud.

Too loud to come from just one vampire alone.

It filled my ears like a flood, and I moved my hands to cover them.

I waited for a pounce, that never came.

I opened my eyes. She was there, but she was no longer looking at me. Something else had caught her attention.

My mind couldn't fully register what was going on, but I think I was seeing images of other vampires, four to be exact, two on one end of the hallway, and two on the other. All with their legs in a stance prepared for an attack, hands balled into fists just a few inches out from their sides, lips pulled back over their teeth, and snarls echoing over the growls that still lingered in the hall.

The vampire that had been about to rip me from this world, who'd almost taken me from my love for all of eternity, was standing in shock. She hadn't expected this. Then again, neither had I.

She turned back and forth, sizing up her competition. I remembered she wasn't one to run from a fight, but she also had amazing survival instincts, and knew when she didn't stand a chance.

Right now, she didn't stand a chance.

My brothers and sisters each took a step forward, ready to tear her from limb to limb, but, like magic, she disappeared.

_What? Vampires can't disappear. _

The Cullen's and the Hale's were surprised too. They looked around, up, down, behind them. Obviously they hadn't seen her run. She'd disappeared.

They looked at each other, unsure of what had happened, and what to do then.

And then, they looked at me.

And suddenly, all the stress that my body had resisted while trying to avoid certain doom, caught up to me, and I began to shake.

I fell to my knees, and felt my chest convulse. I gagged, but nothing came up. I was sure if I had eaten that pop tart earlier, it would have been on the floor.

I felt like my brain was being electrocuted in different spots, and any moment now I was sure I was going to lay fried on the floor.

I felt a cold hand grasp my shoulder, firm, but gentle. I looked up, and recognized my brothers hard, stony face.

Emmett.

It was all I needed to calm.

I took a deep breath, grabbed his arm, and he helped me stand to my feet.

He was staring intensely down at me, and was about to speak, when the bell rang. I watched as my other brother and sisters disappeared into down the hall at vampire speed. I knew why instantly. Everyone would have heard that growl, and I wouldn't have wanted to be around to be incriminated for it.

But Emmett stayed.

He was studying me, a million questions in his eyes.

I wanted to tell him the truth, I would have right then, but a hand slapped my shoulder, and I turned around quickly to see the two track mates from earlier.

"Dude, Mountain Lion, did you hear that noise? Sounded like an animal huh? Like a mountain lion."

"Yeah," said the other one, fear tainting his voice. "The teacher told us not to leave the class when the bell rang, but no one wanted to stay. We were way to curious. Every one's looking, but no one's found anything yet."

I turned back around, and saw Emmett's back retreating away from me at an anxious human speed.

One of my track mates turned me back around. "Dude, did you hear me? Have you seen anything?"

"N… n…" but I was still unable to get any words out, so I just shook my head, and escaped the moment they were distracted.

I walked away, head down, ignoring all the high fives and "hey Mountain Lion's" that were thrown at me as I did. The stress had been too much for my human body. The thought of dieing and losing Bella forever, of her waking up when my twenty four hours were over, and realizing that I had disappeared. What would she have thought? Would she think I'd abandoned her. The thought of never holding her in my arms, whether human or vampire, or feeling the warmth as her cheeks blushed, made me cringe. Those ever present tears were badgering my eyes again, and I no longer welcomed them the way I did earlier that day in the principle's office.

I thought of Bella, and the danger's she'd endured since she'd met me. I always thought she was brave, but she'd encountered many more threats against her life than I had just then, and I'd never witnessed her nerves react quite as badly as mine had. I hadn't given her enough credit. She was the bravest, strongest person I'd ever met.

The thought of her brought back the pain I'd felt as I realized I was going to lose her, and I knew I needed to see her face. To see that she was safe.

I ran as fast as I could to the vending machine, but she wasn't there, so I changed course and headed to our next class. Gym.

I went straight into the gym at first, but the coach yelled at me to go change into my uniform. I didn't see Bella, and as much as I wanted, _needed, _to see her, I knew it was a bad idea to run into the girl's locker room, so I obliged and went to change.

I got dressed as fast as I could, and ran back into the gym. I was one of the first there, but it quickly filled. I looked around, and still didn't see her. When the coach started dividing us into teams for basketball, I asked one of the girls, the brunette from before if she'd seen Bella. She blushed at me, but I was too anxious to care.

"Umm…" She stuttered. "She was in the locker room earlier, but I wasn't really paying attention."

I left abruptly, annoyed, and didn't turn around to see if I'd offended her or not. I started heading towards the door to the girls locker room, debating if I shouldn't just dive right in, take her, and then just run with her, but the coach called me back out of my internal rampage.

"Edward Newton!" He called, and I found I was still too razzled to be irritated by my name. "You're team captain. Come call your team."

I let out an exasperated sigh, and he reprimanded me. "Get over it Edward, and get on the court, now. Mike, you're second captain."

I looked over and saw my new brother, who was glaring at me, still not quite over the kiss obviously.

I took one last look at the girls locker room, and convinced myself she'd be out any minute. I turned grudgingly and came and stood next to Mike in front of our gym class. He had his arms crossed, trying his best to ignore me. It was obvious he was fuming, but again, I was too stressed to care. I needed to see her face. I needed her to calm down.

Mike didn't bother asking me if I wanted to begin, just called his first player.

I wasn't sure of anyone's name, so I endured another head ache, and ignored the pain while the memories came flooding in. I called my first team mate, one of the guys from track.

"Yes!" He called victoriously as he joined my side and offered me a high five, which I returned a moment to late, and it came out awkward.

We continued on like this until all the class was chosen.

Bella still hadn't come out of the locker room.

I noticed Angela approaching me, some sort of metallic, sliver package in her hand.

"Umm, Edward?" She said timidly. I turned to her. She held out the little package to me. "This is from Bella. She told me to give it to you." I noticed out of the corner of my eye I had Mike's attention now. "She also told me to let you know she got called into the office, but to start the pop tart without her, and she'd be back as soon as she could."

I smiled in relief, and took the pop tart. "Thanks Angela," I said letting out a refreshing breath of air. I looked over at Mike again, whose face seemed to be turning a strange shade of red.

I shouldn't have felt better, but I did.

The basketball game started, and even though it was supposed to be a team effort, the competition was obviously between me and my "brother."

People noticed. The tension filled the large gym like a black cloud in the middle of a storm straight in the heart of winter. The air was as cold as a vampire's skin.

He huffed and he puffed as he tried with all his might to steal the ball from me at every turn. He never passed it to a team mate, just shot every basket he had a chance to, no matter how far away he was from the net, earning him a few grumbles from his teammates. At some points, I was knocked to the floor, at other times, he was. By the end of the game, I was sure I was going to have a few bruises on my shoulders, but so was he.

I allowed myself to release my tension, stress and anger that had accumulated from the last period on Mike Newton, and again, it felt better than it probably should have.

At one point, I had the ball, and was bouncing it, when he came up to my back and blocked me. I tried to get around him, but couldn't.

"One girl not enough from you?" He spat in a low, angry tone into my ear. "Big man on campus not enough? You have everything you ever wanted so you have to go after my girl?"

I still couldn't get past him. "She was never your girl!" I growled at him, then threw my shoulder into his so that he stumbled back enough for me to get around him.

I noticed that no one else was playing anymore, and the coach was no where to be seen. All eyes were on us.

Mike appeared out of no where and grabbed the ball from me, then turned and ran back to his net. He tried to shoot, but I jumped up and was able to retrieve the ball. He was directly in front of me and was blocking me again. "You have everything!" He demanded. "Why her?"

"You could never love her like I do." And I was around him again, running back to my net. I was too agitated to focus, and when I tossed the ball up towards the basket, it hit the back board and Mike rebounded it.

He was on his way back to his net, when I caught up and stood in front of him. He tried to get around me, and when he couldn't, he ran himself into me, and I was on the floor. Mike stood over me, his breath heavy, his eyes throwing daggers.

"You're my brother!" He shouted, and then continued staring.

It's impossible to describe what I felt just then. All I can really say was that at that moment, I felt like Edward Newton, and Edward Newton was seeing the betrayal in his brother's eyes. And all I could say, in what came out sheepish and unchallenging, "I love her."

I looked down at the floor. Nothing was more true.

I heard Mike grunt, and then looked up to see him throw up the ball behind me, and I could hear a perfect swish as the ball brushed the net.

Mike took one last look at me, and then retreated back to the boys locker room.

No one followed. All eyes were on me.

Then the last buzzer rang from the clock, the game was over, and it was only then that I realized… Bella never came back to class.


	14. Flashback

**(A/N: I haven't done reviewer shout outs in a while, so I thought I'd do that now. Don't feel obligated to read it if you're too anxious for the chapter. And if I didn't mention your name, forgive me. I appreciate all my reviewers. **

**Dazzledbyedward63: You are my most faithful, and sweetest reviewer, and I love that you've gotten your friends to read this. It was really cute when Vampirate1963 was reviewing, and talking about you. I liked the part where you said hi. It was just cute to picture. Anyway, thank you so much. And just because I think you're great, I put a little surprise for you in this chapter. (You'll know it when you see it.) Enjoy! **

**Belladawn: Where the frick is Bella? you ask? I'm not telling… yet… but you will find out. Thanks for the review. : ) **

**Cullencrazy: I didn't even know there was such a thing as a town called Melvin. The town I live in, usually people haven't heard of it either, and it gets a bit of a bad rap as being a hick town, which is funny, because we're in a major county. Just cause it's small and in the mountains, and there are no freeways here and we only recently got a Starbucks, and it's just a little kiosk in Albertsons… I mean, come on! **

**Liebe Leben: Your review made me laugh. I'm glad you're enjoying it. By the way, I like your pen name. **

**Andrea Newell: I'm not sure if you're still reading, but that last comment you left, I wanted to comment back on. I think you should be a lit. major. You're perspective was very observant, and your attention to details in the story was very professional. You made comments on my story that I hadn't even thought of, which I thought was kind of cool. Like the whole Jacob thing. I really appreciate those kind of comments because they're so detailed, and I know specifically what you like, and not just that you like it. So, if you're still reading, I hope you're still enjoying. **

**Monica-san****, ****x-aly-x****, ****gracethebestestvampire****, ****LittleCoward****, ****Zoella De Vil****, ****Ethereal Fae****, ****Culinaromancer****, ****lions-lamb-4ever****: You all have stuck with the story for a while, and you're always faithful to review, which I appreciate so much. Thank you. I love and appreciate you all! **

**Lastly, I just wanted to note that a lot of people have made the comment, "Poor Edward" in their reviews. All I have to say about that is, I warned you. ; ) **

**Disclaimer: I disclaim that I am cowering in the corner crying myself to sleep because Edward won't leave Stephenie Meyer for me. Yep, I'll deny it to the day I die. **

Chapter 14: Flashback

I spent all of five seconds trying to convince myself I was only being paranoid, that she was still at the office. Perhaps Melvin _had_ seen Bella, and had turned us in. Maybe there was something going on at home. Maybe, my logical brain mused over, it was just something as simple as a schedule conflict, and had nothing, absolutely nothing to do with the vampire I'd only just come face to face with, and had almost become a mid-afternoon meal for.

But it only took one image of that blasted harpy's face in my mind to send me tearing through the halls without changing out of my gym clothes and dash straight into the office, running into a student aid, who then dropped a file full of papers all over the floor.

"Hey!" she barked at me, but I ignored her and went straight to Miss. Cope's desk.

"Well hello Edward, I…"

"Did Bella come through here?" I interrupted her in a demanding tenor.

"I'm sorry?"

"Bella Swan. She got called into the office. Is she here?"

"Um," she looked down at the office aid who was aggressively picking up papers, making sure I could sense her aggravation. "Hayley, did you happen to see Bella Swan come through here?"

She looked up at me with animosity in her eyes. If I were a vampire, perhaps I could have pulled off a "Dazzled by Edward" moment and maybe she'd have forgiven me, and she obviously wasn't affected by "Big Man on Campus" Edward Newton either, but I was too restless to really care about amending my rude behavior. I tapped my foot as I anxiously awaited her answer.

A sassy "no," was all I got, and then she made a point of turning her nose up at me, and went back to picking up papers.

I needed to be sure she wasn't acting out of bitterness. I took a deep breath, pulled myself together and bent down to her level.

"Hayley," I said as sweetly as I could while picking up the last of the papers off the floor. I gingerly held them out to her, and she looked up to meet my eyes. I tried as best I could to make them as soft and dazzling as possible.

It worked.

She got that same blank stare that Bella always got when I looked at her that way. Despite my anxiety, I had a moment of smugness. Even as a human, I still had it.

I smiled at her as warmly as possible, and said her name again. "Hayley, please. Did you bring a pass to Bella Swan, she would have been in gym, calling her to the office? Please. This is really important."

She seemed frozen for a moment, and then took the papers from my hand. She carefully inserted them back into the folder, and after she seemed a little more composed, she looked back up at me, and smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry," she said, "I deliver all the hall passes this period, and I didn't get any for a Bella Swan."

She looked like she wanted to say more, but I didn't give her the chance. Fear struck me like a bolt of lightning, and I was out of that office faster than a flash of light. I wasn't sure where I was going, or where I should even look, but I was running.

The bell had rung, and people were filing through the halls, gathering things from their lockers, excited the day was finally over. I bumped into a few people on my way, when suddenly I saw Jessica. I knew it probably wasn't a good idea, but this was another one of those desperate times/desperate measures moments.

"Jessica!" I breathed.

I could tell she wasn't sure what her reaction should have been when she saw me approaching her, but she quickly read the fear on my face.

"What is it Edward? Are you okay?"

"Have you seen Bella?"

She shook her head. "No. Mike asked me the same thing earlier. He looked just as worried. What's wrong?"

I didn't have time to explain. I started to turn away, but she grabbed my arm. "Edward," she spoke quick and hard, demanding my attention. "Is something wrong with Bella?"

"I don't know. No. She's… I just can't find her. Are you sure you haven't seen her?"

She didn't seem to believe me, but answered my question. "I'm positive. I haven't seen her since this morning. By the way, Mike was looking for you too. He seemed angry."

Great. The last thing I needed right now was another encounter from Mike.

"Like, really, really angry." She added. "Like, boiling pot angry. Like, so angry, his face was turning red. And like, deep apple red, not faded red sweater that's been washed too many times red."

"Okay Jessica." I said trying to pull away from her grasp.

"Like, I've never seen him so angry in my life."

"Jessica…"

"Like, if that dead volcano in the Hawaiian Islands were to erupt, they might rename it after him."

She was starting to sound like Crazy Jessica again, and she wasn't letting me go.

"Jessica, I really need to go find Bella."

"I'll help."

"No Jess, I don't have time. I need to go now."

"Edward, I'm not an idiot." That was debatable. "Something's obviously going on, and if Bella's in trouble, I should help. Best friend remember?" She said pointing to herself. "Plus, Mike looked like he had murder on his mind, so, who's going to protect you?"

_Four suspicious vampires hopefully._

She smiled at me and held up a little arm making a muscle.

I shook my head. I needed to find Bella, and I needed to find her now. I needed to get rid of Jessica.

"Okay, why don't you go ask around, and see if anyone's seen Bella, and then come find me, okay? That would help a lot."

She stared at me with an unfathomable expression on her face. She almost seemed to be concluding something in her mind, and then, she looked sad. Her shoulders slumped, and she looked away from my face, the corners of her eyes starting to glisten. "Okay Edward." She said. "I'll help you look for Bella. Just, do me a favor." Her voice was solemn and defeated. "Just, be careful when you see Mike. I wasn't kidding. He was really angry."

She gave me one last wistful look, shut her locker, and then walked away, head and shoulders still slumped.

I didn't have time to try to figure out what was wrong with her, so I took off again, asking more people if they'd seen Bella. Of course no one had, and as the halls began to empty, hopelessness was creeping up from the pit of my stomach and forcing itself into every nook and cranny of my body, leaving no room for hope to evolve. I didn't have a clue as to where she was. Only suspicions of who had her.

Was it the vampire harpy? I wanted to call out her name, but I didn't know it. Had she taken Bella as an act of revenge for not getting my blood? Was Bella my substitute? The thought pained me so much I could physically feel it barring my insides. I clutched my stomach in response.

_No Edward._ I warned myself. _You can't give up! _

I supposed it could have been anything. Bella had always been a magnet for danger right? Maybe it wasn't any different here. Maybe she just tripped on the way to office and had injured herself, sending her to the hospital. That was very Bella.

I thought of Hayley, the office aid. _"I'm sorry,"_ she had said. _"I bring all the hall passes this period, and I didn't get any for a Bella Swan."_ While I preferred my latter theory, the first seemed more likely.

I felt my legs wobble, and I fell into the lockers. I couldn't go any further. I felt my breath quicken and it became harder and harder to take in air.

What could I do? I could run forever, but it wouldn't bring me closer to Bella. I didn't even know where to look. I needed something. I would have taken anything that gave me a direction to turn in. There was still the possibility that she was fine, but I couldn't shake the feeling that she was in more danger than I could have imagined, and I'd had lots of experience to use for the imagination.

I could feel blood draining from my face. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know where to turn. All thought and reason was retreating from my mind. Frustration was building so intense, the only thing I could do, was scream.

I threw my head back and let out such a wail, it put the four vampire growls from earlier to shame.

When I stopped, the halls fell silent. Even though there was no one left to occupy them but me, this silence was different. It was deafening.

_Come on Edward. Pull yourself together! _

I flinched at my internal rebuke, but I let it motivate me. I had to be overreacting. I did that. I always did that. She was fine. She was fine.

I pulled myself up, and stood straight, although I still felt a little faint. I shook myself off, and prepared to move forward, when I heard foot steps behind me. Loud footsteps. Someone was running directly toward me. Each step pounded on the ground furiously with a loud thud.

The steps were then replaced by a loud cry.

"Aaaaarrrrrrrggggghhhhh!"

Before I had a chance to turn around, something hard hit me from behind, and I was flying through the air. Whatever hit me went with me, and we were both on the ground quite a few feet from where I had just been standing.

"You!" cried an angry and desperate voice. "It's your fault. It's all your fault!"

"Mike?" I cried out after I'd recovered from slamming into the ground. "What is it with you and tackling me?"

His fists began pounding on my chest and I tried to get away, but he stayed on me, jumping forward whenever I tried to back off.

"It's your fault!" he kept shouting, and continued pounding.

I put an arm up to block my face, and used the other to try to push him off. There was something in his tone that was shaking me, adding to the fear that was already in place. I finally managed to push him off, grab his wrists, and then pushed him over so that I was now on top of him pinning him to the floor.

He tried aimlessly to hit me again, but he crumpled in defeat, and then tears filled his eyes. It was enough to ease my grip on his arms.

"Mike?" I asked, terror in my voice. "Mike what's wrong?" He continued sobbing, and I shouted at him, more aggression in my tone now. "What's wrong?" I had released my grip on his wrists and was now shaking his shoulders. "Answer me!"

"You!" He cried between sobs. "She's gone. She's gone and it's all because of you!"

I froze. What had he meant? Bella?

"Bella?" I choked out, my voice barely above a whisper.

His sobs began subside and a madness claimed his expression. He pushed me off, and I didn't fight him.

I was still too frozen to move. He sat up and put his arms around his knees and waited for me to come back.

When I did I asked him softly, too afraid to hear the answer. "Is she alive?"

He wiped his face with his sleeve, and then, without answering me, handed me a yellow slip of paper.

The words written down were not what I had expected.

_You have till six to come up with the 2,000 you cheated me. _

_Will contact you at six sharp with delivery instructions. _

_If you don't have the money, the girl dies. _

_If one cop shows up at delivery site, the girl dies. _

_If you make one wrong move, the girl dies. _

_~Becker~_

I reread the note. My hands were shaking. It didn't make any sense. Every time I read "the girl dies," my heart would stop beating, and I felt a hammer pound stroke by stroke in my head.

"Mike, this doesn't make any…"

And then I was crumpled into the fetal position on the floor, but not because Mike had attacked me, and not because my body could no longer handle the stress it was experiencing, although I was getting closer and closer to edge of that cliff. My body was cowering on the hard cold tile, because the next set of memories was hitting me like a jack hammer to the brain. Of all the times the memories had flowed today, of all the headaches, this one was the most painful of all. Partly because it was the longest and most detailed, and partly because of what those memories entailed.

I barely noticed Mike hovering over me, calling out my name, begging me to tell him what was wrong. I barely heard the concern in his voice that resembled the way he'd spoken to me before I'd kissed Bella. My ears were ringing and my heart was pounding in my chest.

I internally begged the memories to stop, fearing both the pain and the contents the memories held. I wanted to escape. There had to be a way out, but I searched and searched, and couldn't find the door. I had to endure each picture, each scene that was confirming more and more what Mike had shouted at me.

It wasn't a vampire that was the reason Bella's life was in danger. It was an X-Vampire. Mike was right.

It was my fault.

I could feel the end of the outpour coming as I noticed that the timeline was getting closer and closer to the present, and then, like a hurricane coming to a sudden halt, the memories stopped, and the head ache was gone, but the pain in my chest still lingered, taunting me as it's icy fingers wrapped around my heart.

I stopped screaming and began panting.

Mike wasn't shouting over me anymore, but his hands were on my shoulders, and I couldn't bear to look at him. The guilt was too strong, even though it wasn't my guilt. It was Edward Newton's.

**And there it was**: The reason that every time something hinted at Edward Newton being a trouble maker, chills shot down my spine. Every time it was suggested in those memories that he was just a bit more dangerous than his parents realized, I felt ice crawl on the back of my neck. **The reason had fully made itself known to me now. **

It _was_ my fault.

It had been hidden from me before, though the thoughts had always unnerved me, but still, I couldn't see it. Now it was here, and there was no escaping it. Edward Newton had left quite a mess that Edward Cullen was going to have to fix, because Bella's life depended on it. Bella's life was in graver danger than it had ever been in before, because this time, she didn't have a vampire on her side. She had a measly, weak little human that had been the reason she was in this situation in the first place.

**It was my fault. **

I looked up at Mike. His eyes were wide in fear.

"Edward?" He asked. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head. Of course I wasn't alright.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

I shook my head again.

"Bella." was all I could manage to say as I rummaged over the thoughts that had just invaded my mind. The thoughts that explained why exactly, Edward Newton was so dangerous.

_*Flashback* _

_Popularity came easy to Edward Newton. He'd already been somewhat of an icon in junior high, but when he became a freshman, his status sky rocketed. He was the fastest kid in the school, quickly earning a reputation for his speed and athleticism around the county. He was attractive, and everywhere he went, girls eyed him. _

_He was close with his parents and siblings, especially his older brother, who'd always looked after him. They had a good family. They were safe. _

_And Edward… was bored. _

_In the middle of freshman year, Edward met Riley Statton. Dark. Rebellious. Strong. A thrill seeker. Riley's name alone intimidated his classmates to the point where they shied automatically away from his presence._

_It didn't take long for Edward to be drawn into the phenomenon that was Riley Statton, and it didn't take long for Riley to develop a liking for Edward. He'd needed a predecessor for when he graduated, or at least, when he left, and Edward Newton seemed like the perfect candidate. He was charismatic, eager to please and bored. _

_Six months later: It's summer, and Edward has fully earned Riley's trust. He is about to learn that Forks isn't exactly the safe place he was raised to believe. After months of sneaking out late, parading around town like a pack of dark creatures of the night, terrorizing the town folk like coven of… vampires, Edward found himself in a world of restlessness and thrill. He broke, he stole, he partied, the list went on. _

_It was a new way of living. The adrenaline that coursed through his veins seemed to breathe into him a new life, full of adventure and excitement. It wasn't all bad. Some things they did that his mother wouldn't have approved of were just adventure stunts, like bunji jumping and cliff diving and motorcycle riding. Riley Statton was either a magnet for adventure, or just knew where to find it, and he was sure to take Edward with him on every stunt, whether criminal or recreational. _

_Edward practically worshiped Riley. The way he grabbed life by the tail and held on with all his might, challenging it to toss him off. He'd never met anyone more full of life. Riley wasn't afraid of anything. He never said no to a challenge. He never backed away from a fight. He seemed to have everything he ever wanted at his finger tips. When you got past the fear he inspired, he was easy to be around._

_He was also, dangerous. _

_Something about the way he looked at people, that glaze in his eyes whenever he picked Edward up for a late night adventure, it didn't take Edward long to recognize it, but it did take time for him to fear it. _

_Middle of summer: "Riley?" Edward asked. "Do you do drugs?" He'd never seen him do it, and as much as he loved the rebellious lifestyle he was now leading, and loved the thrill of hiding that lifestyle from his family, he hadn't gone __**that**__ far. _

"_Of course not." Riley replied. "Drugs kill people." _

"_What is it then? What are you keeping from me?"_

_Riley smiled. _

_That was the end of that conversation… for now. _

_End of summer: Riley had finally let Edward into his own secret world. _

_They crawled through a dark alley Edward had never noticed before. At the base of an old abandoned warehouse, Riley lifted up a bored that had looked nailed shut, and revealed an opening into the building. They crawled through. It looked just as you would have expected on the inside, but as you traveled deeper in, things became more alive. _

_The went down a set of stairs which dropped them into a darkly lit room where a rough and high tempo song was playing. Six pairs of eyes carefully watched the two men enter their room, which reminded Edward of a villain's secret lair. _

_Riley walked in past Edward and began slapping hands with the people seated around, then turned around, and faced him again. _

_Three months later: "Edward, just tell me what you're doing!" Mike yelled at him, exhausted from fighting. _

_Edward didn't answer, he just kept walking. He couldn't let his brother in on his secret life. He didn't want to share. _

_And more than that, his noble side didn't want his brother anywhere near it. He needed to keep his brother blind. What had started out as rebellious fun had spiraled into a world so out of control he could barely keep his equilibrium._

_Riley had never meant to make Edward his friend. He was his replacement. _

_They called themselves The Rouges, but the name was a misinterpretation of where they came from. They weren't outcasts, they weren't from the bad part of town. They were the sons of the richest men in and around Forks. And they, like Edward, were bored. But unlike Edward, they were twisted. They were dangerous. _

_They had enough money at their disposal to get whatever they wanted, but it wasn't enough to entertain, just enough to make people look the other way when trouble arose, and they were at the heart of it._

_Riley hadn't lied. He didn't do drugs. _

_But he delivered them. _

_And now Riley was gone, leaving Edward to finish off his dirty work. _

_At first, he was swept away by their world. As long as he worked for The Rouges, he could have anything and everything he'd ever wanted. His family wasn't poor, but they had never been that rich. He was guaranteed to get into any college he wanted when he graduated. They even took care of his homework for him. They knew exactly how to appeal to a high school boy. _

_Junior Year: Edward Newton met Bella Swan. Edward fell in love with Bella. Bella was good, and he was not, but it was that goodness, that need to deserve her, that finally gave him the incentive he needed to leave The Rouges, a task that wasn't going to be easy. _

_And worse than that, he'd already put his family in enough danger with his lifestyle, he couldn't bare to put her in that same line of fire. _

_It was the real reason he'd stood by and watched while his brother stole the one thing his heart ever truly desired with pure convictions. _

_He'd talked to the leader, Becker. He was the mediator between every deal. He was the one that sent Edward on every delivery. He'd even taken a special liking to Edward after Riley left. If Becker hadn't cared about Edward the way he did, it would have been impossible to leave The Rouges, but he'd made it happen, imparting to him a warning that they'd be watching, and if he were to ever give any information away about them, he, and those he loved would pay dearly. _

_And who did Edward love more than Bella? _

_*End Flashback* _

"My fault." Edward cried again when he came to from his flashback.

The Rouges were the one thing that had kept him back from letting Bella see his true affection for her, from letting **them** see his true affection for her.

Until now.

If they had been watching, Edward Cullen had made a pretty palpable display of his love for her today, and now, for some reason, they had her, and were threatening to kill her.

And he knew they would too. He could remember one kid he'd made a delivery to. The money wasn't enough, and the kid tried to run. That boy disappeared, and while Becker had told him the kid had successfully gotten away, he'd always suspected different.

But why now? What did Becker mean by the $2000? Edward Newton hadn't done any work for them for months, and they had left him alone. He'd been true to his promise. He hadn't said a thing to anyone.

Another thing caught my attention. I sat up straight and looked at Mike who had a strange mixture of emotions on his face, from concern to rage.

"Mike," I asked. "Why did _you_ get that note?"

He eyed me warily, and then the accusation returned to his eyes. "Riley came back to town." He stated and I cringed. "When he found out you weren't working for whoever you were working for anymore, he was coming after you."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I saw him two days ago, and I confronted him. I told him you were doing fine and I didn't want him messing up your life again, and threatened him to stay away."

I internally cringed. Mike threatening Riley would have been laughable in his eyes.

"He said he had a job for you, and I told him to give it to me."

"Why would you do that?!" I practically shouted at him.

He didn't back down, but instead tried to match my outburst. "Because I know you've been depressed, and I knew that all it would take was one job to pull you back into that world, and I didn't want to lose my brother again."

I looked at him shocked, and he continued, tears threatening the rims of his eyes.

"I'm not an idiot Edward. I may not know everything, but I have a pretty fair idea of what you were doing when you started hanging out with Riley, and I know exactly when you got out of that life, and no matter how furious I am at you right now, I'd rather lose my right arm then see you go back."

I could easily detect the pain in his voice, and for a moment, neither of us spoke.

All animosity I'd ever felt for Mike Newton faded right then. It was a moment so significant I don't think I'd ever forget it, even when I went back to being Edward Cullen, if I ever went back. I also knew that it was going to make it impossible to go to school with him in that world, knowing how good he could be, but him having no recollection of this moment, of this brotherhood.

I admitted something to myself in that moment that I will never, never confess to a soul as long as I live.

In this world, Mike deserved Bella.

"What went wrong Mike?" I asked. "With the drop?"

"I don't know. He gave me a package. I delivered it. They gave me another package, and I gave it to Riley. End of story. It was a lot easier than I thought it would have been."

"Who was the package for?"

"I don't know. But I delivered it in the kitchen at Hunans."

I searched my memories. Edward Newton had delivered there before. "Frank." I breathed. "But he's never cheated Becker. It couldn't have been him."

"Well, now they think I did it." He cried, and fear rode in every word on his tongue.

"Give me a minute. You said you gave the package to Riley?"

"Yeah." We were both silent again for a moment, and then Mike spoke. "We have to tell the police."

"No!" I bit back. "I know these guys. They'll do what they say. They'll kill her. They're a lot smarter then Fork's police department. Trust me."

I could see reality sinking in as his features became tormented. All his life he'd known the world to be a safe and happy place. I thought of his family. Safe had been the feeling they'd rid on all their lives. I remembered that feeling. _Nothing can touch us here._ But just as in the world where I was a monster, nothing was ever as _safe_ as people presumed.

"What are we going to do?" he asked when he'd finally composed himself.

I was on the verge of losing it myself. More than ever that day I wished I had been a vampire.

Vampire!

"We have till six till they call right?"

He nodded.

"You are going to do everything within your power to get $2,000."

"What are you going to do?"

I stood up, my eyes on the exit. "I am going to go get us some help."

And for the first time since gym class had ended, I felt a flicker of hope.

**(A/N: So remember earlier when I warned that Edward's life was going to get a lot more complicated??? In case you missed it, it just did. ; ). Read and review, it makes me happy. And happy writers write happy chapters!) **


	15. Resolve

**(A/N: I'M SORRY readers and reviewers. I know you're all used to me updating every day or two, but I've been entertaining company all week and have had limited time to write. Company will be here till Sunday, so it may take me a few days to get the next chapter up, plus the story is getting incredibly complicated, so this was a bit hard to write, and I expect the next few chapters will be as well. But don't worry. I have not forgotten this story, and I have every intention of finishing it. **

**In other news, I went to Hollywood on Monday, and they were premiering the new movie Bolt, and we saw Miley Cyrus, Madison Pettis, Mr. Mosbey from Zack and Cody, and the guys who play Oliver and Jackson on Hannah Montana. It was pretty cool. The Twilight premiere was in LA as well, but not in Hollywood, so we didn't get to see our favorite characters. : ( . **

**So, here is chapter 15. Don't forget to review! : )**

**Also, thank you to all the reviewers who have mentioned that they've been telling their friends to read this. I'm so touched by how sweet my reviews have been, and how much you all have loved my work. Thanks again.) **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Awww Edward, come on… I've written you this wonderful story. You can't just give me one day to claim you as my own?**

**Edward: Wonderful? You call this story wonderful? It's terrible. So far I've been Mike Newton's brother, almost eaten by a vicious vampire, Jessica Stanley's boyfriend, punched in the face by Mike Newton, a drug dealer, my girlfriends been kidnapped and she's in love with someone else. You call that wonderful? What makes you think I want to run away with you? **

**Me: Because I am in control of twenty four hours of your life, and I can turn everything around for you with the click of a key.**

**Edward: Are you going to?**

**Me: … (crickets chirp)… **

**Edward: Capella???**

**I don't own Twilight. **

Chapter 15: Resolve

I reached down for Mike's hand, and as I pulled him to his feet, it dawned on me that despite the confrontations from the day, despite the fact that I generally loathed him with every fiber of my being, despite the reality that he was dating the love of my life; at this moment, our arms linked, we were united in a fervent camaraderie with the one determined purpose of saving Bella. It was a peculiar feeling; although currently so was everything else about my life.

We headed towards the exit side by side, and when we were out the doors, Mike stopped me.

"Ed," I softened at the nick name. For the time being, he had put his frustrations aside. "We only have one car."

I cursed under my breath. This wouldn't have been an issue if I was still a vampire, but he needed to accomplish his mission, and I had another to attend to. I put my hands to my head trying to think when a voice in the parking lot pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Mike, Edward!"

I looked up and saw Jessica waving a hand at us. She looked hesitantly between Mike and I, probably assessing if his "wild and unthinkable" fury had subsided. When it was clear we weren't going to kill each other, she smiled and then approached us.

When we were all grouped together, she saw the tension on our faces, and sensed immediately that something was wrong.

"What is it? Edward, tell me now, is Bella okay?"

Mike answered for me. "No. We're working on that right now."

She started to look panicky. "Oh my gosh, Mike, what happened?"

"We don't have time for this." I barked at Mike.

"Well, what can I do?" she asked.

Mike's head shot up straight as an idea came to him. "Can we borrow your car? We need to split up."

"Yeah, sure, but I'm going with you, or whoever." She answered.

"No Jess, it's dangerous." Mike warned her taking a step closer.

"Bella's my best friend Mike Newton, and I'm not going to sit here and freak out with no clue as to what's going on."

"Fine," I spat, conceding, ready to move on. "Mike, you and Jessica take her car. You have to do whatever you can to get that money. Borrow, go through your stuff and see if you have anything you can sell. You only have a few hours, and remember, whatever you do, do not involve the police, no matter how desperate you feel. That will only end badly." I choked on the last word. "We need to move now!"

Mike tossed me his keys and the three of us took off into the parking lot. Mike and Jessica to her car, and me to the old blue Suburban. It hurt just to touch the car, let alone sit in it. Bella's truck was one thing, but this? One, it wasn't going to get me anywhere as fast as I needed to right now, and two, if I crashed in this thing, there was no way I would make it past my twenty four hours. I had to think of Bella to will myself to get in.

My Vanquish flashed through my mind. It was a crime people owned cars like this. I sighed. Get over it Edward.

I pushed that car to its' limits as I unsuccessfully attempted to peel out of the parking lot, and when I _wasn't _going up hill, I could get the speed up to ninety five. It took much longer than I'd hoped to get to the Cullen's, (I almost missed the driveway. It really was hard to find with human eyes) and when I did I shot myself out of that car so fast I was almost a blur. Almost.

I knocked furiously at their door, and continued knocking until it opened and I found myself face to face with my father.

"Carlisle." I breathed in relief. I hadn't expected how good it would feel to see him, to be in his presence. Even more than that morning at the Newton's, he made me feel safe, even though as a human this was probably one of the least safe places for me.

I had hoped for the tiniest moment that he would recognize me, but he stared at me confused and I had to bite back the sting I felt. Of course he wouldn't know me. None of them remembered Edward Cullen.

"I'm sorry. Can I help you?" His voice was the same, soft and compassionate, even more beautiful to my human ears, and I felt my strength renew.

I was about to speak when Emmett appeared at the door, seemingly out of no where. I was stunned at his expression. He was glaring at me suspiciously. He gave Carlisle a knowing look and something seemed to pass between them.

My father turned back to me and said, "aw, I see."

He nodded to Emmett and then went back into the house, and Emmett joined me on the porch. Just before the door shut, I got a peak at the activity inside.

Emmett stood tall and strong, intimidating in front of me. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, and I fought the threatening fear inside. I tried to see him as my brother. As the fun, playful companion I'd always enjoyed so much, but it was difficult knowing he wasn't seeing me that way.

I remembered what I'd glimpsed inside the house, and willed myself to speak.

"You're leaving." It wasn't a question. I should have figured as soon as the confrontation in the hallway had passed that this would have been the expected outcome.

He didn't speak or even nod.

"I know you're still trying to figure me out. You know I know what you are," he tensed, "but please don't be afraid. I'm not unfamiliar with your kind…" I paused. "With our kind."

I saw his tuff exterior falter. He dropped his arms and raised an eye brow at me.

"I know, I know, I obviously look human, but the truth is I'm not."

He took a step closer to me, and I had to fight hard to speak legibly. I knew I was going to have to convince him of this fact before I asked for his help, but I sensed a mad desperation rushing through my system, and as Bella came to the forefront of my mind again, I could feel myself falling apart. Tears started pricking at my eyes and I had to grab my knees to steady myself and take a deep breath.

He didn't make an effort to touch me, and I was at a loss as to what he was thinking, but I fought for composure and stood back up.

"I know it seems unbelievable, but it's true. This life that you're living right now, it isn't your life. It's a sort of alternate universe I guess." He was now looking at me like I was crazy. I would have too. I started talking faster, getting more desperate by the second. "What I mean to say is that I'm one of you, but for twenty four hours I'm a human. There was a vampire in the woods, and she had a gift."

I had his full attention now, whether he believed me or not, I was obviously shocking him with my knowledge of our kind.

"How can I make you understand? It's like Alice and Jasper. She had something extra beyond our natural abilities." The more and more I mentioned the secret facets our lives, his surprise grew. "Her ability is to turn vampires into humans for twenty four hours, but you go to some sort of alternate universe, where everyone thinks you're someone else. I know it sounds absurd. In this world, as a human, I'm Edward Newton, but in my world, my world where I'm a vampire, I'm Edward Cullen. Emmett… we're brothers."

I let that sink for a minute, plus I needed a minute of my own. The words were getting harder and harder to say. When he didn't answer, I went on to explain my reason for being here.

"Em, I need your help. My girlfriend, well, she's my girlfriend in our real world, here she's, well, I don't have time to get into it, but she's in trouble. Big trouble. Think Volturi magnitude, but only in the human world."

Again, surprise spread across his face, perhaps more so than any time before when I mentioned the Volturi.

I felt my breath catch in my throat. "They're going to kill her. I need your help. I can't save her like this," and I pointed to my human form as the tears from before were threatening and pushing to the surface harder than ever.

The door opened then, and Rosalie walked out. She looked at me for a moment and then at Emmett. "Em, we're ready."

He nodded to her, and she walked back into the house.

I looked up at him, pleading with my eyes. I was a burning man. I was desperate. "Emmett, please."

And for the first time, he spoke.

"I'm so sorry. I just, I don't believe you."

"What? But it's true!"

"No, stop. It's impossible. I don't know how, but obviously you know much more than you should, and that, plus what happened at school today puts my family in great danger. We don't have time to waist and we need to leave."

"Emmett, no, you don't understand, you're not in danger. By seven a.m. tomorrow morning, this will all be over, and everything will go back to normal. You won't even remember any of this."

"Do you realize how hokey that sounds?"

"Is it? Emmett, we know vampires who can see the future, make people feel immense pain, send electric currents through their body, why is this one so hard to believe?"

"I'm sorry, we have to leave."

"Wait, didn't Alice see anything? She would have looked right, to make sure you guys were safe?"

He seemed hesitant to answer, but finally sighed and said, "She said everything disappears."

Of course. "By tomorrow morning right?"

He hesitated before he nodded.

"Of course it disappears!" I exclaimed. "It's just like I said. By seven a.m. tomorrow morning, everything goes back to normal."

He was about to speak when the door opened again. It was Rosalie. "Emmett," she demanded. "We need to go, right now."

She glared at me and then came forward and grabbed Emmett's arm.

"One second Rose. I promise. I'll be right there."

She spared me one last glare and then retreated into the house.

"Look," he said, finally speaking boldly with me. "It's safer for everyone if we leave, and you're included in that list."

"What?"

"My family was extremely… concerned that you seemed to know about us, and then what you saw and heard in the hall, and now, after everything you've said, you seem to know more about us than I'd imagined.

"I had to fight for you Edward. I don't know why I did, but I did."

I stared at him, mouth agape.

He leaned in and whispered roughly, "Look, if you really know as much as you claim to, than you understand the dangers to our family, and yourself, to have a human know what we are. There were some here that felt the need to… take care of you." He paused and let that sink in. "Some how, I convinced them to let you go. Alice helped. She didn't see you saying anything to anyone, but she didn't see anything else past tomorrow, and everyone's really freaking out about that. So, you see, it's safer for you if we leave before someone changes their mind, including me. This is the only way for us."

I couldn't speak. He took one last look at me and then turned around.

I found my voice and ran after him, pleading. "Emmett, please. No, no, no. Emmett, I can't do this with out you. Even if you don't believe me, at least stay and help Bella. Emmett, they're going to kill her!"

But he was gone. All pretenses were aside, and he didn't feel the need to hide his vampire speed from me. I heard cars start in the garage, and then watched as three vehicles swiftly sped away.

I couldn't speak. I felt myself freeze as the little flame of hope I'd held on to began to wane and fizzle until there was nothing left but vast nothingness.

****************************************************************

As I drove, it took all I had to focus on the road. A million questions ran through my mind. If I didn't survive in this world resulting in me not making it back into mine, would Bella? Was everyone else exempt from that rule? And even if she was, how could I let her suffer even a moment's pain? She had to be afraid. Had they hurt her? If I found one hair on her head out of place, there would be hell to play. Edward Newton might be terrified of Becker, but Edward Cullen was rising, and he was enraged.

The fury was almost blinding as I sped the crappy old piece of junk down the high way, between the trees that had once been a safety net for me, a place where I could exercise the full capacity of my abilities. Now, they felt foreboding, but I fought past that. I was tired of feeling weak in this human body. I was tired of feeling completely defenseless.

It seemed no matter what or who I was I put Bella in danger. I wanted to be a man who could deserve her, and I realized the more I let fear rule me, and the more I let myself believe that I was absolutely useless in protecting her, the farther and farther I got away from that man. Bella needed me, and if a bunch of stupid vampires weren't going to help me, than I was going to do it myself, no matter what the cost.

Bella _would _be saved.

A ringing sounded from somewhere in my car, jerking me out of my aggressive internal pep talk, and I jumped, startled. I opened the glove compartment box and found a cell phone I didn't recognized. The screen read 'Jessica,' I flipped it open and answered.

"What's the update?"

Her voice was worried from the other end. "He's working on it, but we don't have nearly enough." I slammed my dash with my fist that the phone was in, causing pain to fire in my hand, then brought it back to my ear.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"My house. How are things on your end? Did you find the help you were looking for?"

"Fell through. Wait for me. I'll be right there." Then I hung up the phone and with my new found determination I tried to push the gas pedal through the floor of the car in a vain attempt to make it go faster.

"Stupid, slow, useless piece of crap car!" I shouted, pounding my fist again.

I had to again remember my resolve, and I racked my brain for a plan as I drove to Jessica's.

When that failed, I tried to reason through what had happened. Riley had given Mike a package, to which Mike claimed to have delivered to Frank at Hunans, a Chinese restaurant I'd done plenty of drops for. We'd never had any problems with Frank, and I highly doubted he was now turning traitor.

So Frank gave Mike a package, which would have been payment, which Mike then delivered to Riley, who would have delivered it to Becker. So, either something went wrong between Mike delivering the package to Riley, or when Riley delivered to Becker.

I couldn't imagine Mike taking any of the money. He was dumb for taking the job, but he wasn't that much of an idiot. Even if he fully didn't understand what he as doing, I knew he wasn't a thief, in this world and our own.

So either I'm wrong about Frank, or it was Riley that took the money.

Maybe I could talk to Becker, explain things to him. Maybe get him to investigate Riley. But I doubted that would work. He'd never suspect Riley. He didn't even know Mike Newton, of course he'd take Riley's word over Mike's. He'd take Riley's word over mine.

We needed that two thousand dollars. It would feel like a big loss to Mike, but it wouldn't matter by tomorrow. Of course, the chance that Becker was even going to let any of us go after we gave him the money was pretty slim. So we needed a rescue plan. We needed a way to find Bella, and get her out of there, with, or without the money.

When I arrived at Jessica's, Mike was sitting on her bed with his head in his hands, moaning.

"What happened?" I asked Jessica, who was sitting next to him, her hand rubbing consolingly on his back.

She looked up at me, sympathy in her eyes. "He got half of what you need."

"Okay? Why is he upset?"

"He had to sell his base ball card collection."

"Okay?" A quick memory flooded my mind, the accompanying headache very minor as understanding came over me. "Oh."

"It was quite a collection." She stated earning another groan from Mike as she switched to patting his back.

I'd only needed that memory to see the magnitude of his loss, and I felt a wave of gratitude wash over me, _and _another bout of frustration as I once again realized that here, he really did deserve Bella.

I put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to console him. He looked up from his hands and met my gaze, offering a moment of peace between us, but then he shrugged out from under my grasp and got up from the bed.

"The rest of the money is from my savings, and I took the liberty of stealing your secret stash as well." He smiled sardonically at me, challenging me to object. "Jessica thinks she might be able to pawn some of the jewelry her grandma gave her, but she's not sure how much she'll get from it. Other than that, we're out of ideas."

I looked at the clock. It was five. We had one hour left until we would be called with instructions.

Jessica and Mike called a few relatives that lived close by, sweetly manipulating them into giving them a little extra cash for a new jacket, or school trip or whatever, (Jessica turned out to be a very talented negotiator, and earned quite an extra amount of dollars than we were expecting )and after Jessica pawned her grandmother's jewelry, we had $1,750.

"What are we going to do?" Mike asked pacing back and forth across his room with his cell phone in his hand. We had traveled across town on our errands as fast as Jessica's little pinto would take us, and had made it back to the house with fifteen minutes to spare. "Will he take the money and give us more time?"

I'd never really met Becker, but I knew from my memories that he wouldn't. "No." It was all I could say. I looked out the window, resting my head on my arm that was leaning on the ledge. Rain was pouring harder than it had all day. The sky was gray, and there was no sign of a release in sight. It was an appropriate picture of how I felt about this twenty four hours I was stuck in.

My "no" had sent the room into a quiet frenzy. We all knew there were minutes left until that phone would ring, and we didn't have everything we needed. As much as we needed to hear that ominous ring, we feared it with every fiber of our being. The tension in the room was as thick as the rain falling menacingly outside.

Waiting. Waiting was the hardest part. The longer I waited, the more images of Bella afraid and hurt plagued my mind. I felt my insides churning, and my hands balled into fists, desperate to hit something. I needed to be moving. Action was the release that would free me from the prison of my mind. I needed to be on my way to saving the love of my life.

I turned my attention back to the room. Mike was still pacing. Jessica was fidgeting her fingers while bouncing nervously on the bed. The sound of a clock ticked at a low pace somewhere in the background, and the rain pounded on the roof, keeping tempo like a quick and steady drum.

And then, like a loud scream piercing through the silence, the phone rang, and three pairs of eyes all turned their attention to Mike's hand.


	16. My Own Green Mile

**(A/N: So, I dropped my friend off at the airport this morning. It was really sad. She was here for a week and a half, visiting from out of state. It's interesting, we were together almost 24 hours a day for a week and a half, and not once did we get sick or irritated with each other. It's great having a friend who's personality is so compatible with yours, there's just no need for argument. I was super sad when she left. So, sad for me, but awesome for you, because here I am, back at Panera typing out the next installment of Twenty Four Hours, and most likely the chapters will start coming out more quickly again. **

**Okay, Twilight the movie! 1.) Awesome. 2.) A lot of screaming girls. Not awesome. 3.) Charlie. Mike. Jessica. Jasper. Awesome. 4.) The seen where Edward sucks out the venom and his face looks ridiculously cheesy. Not awesome. 5.) The kiss seen. WAY AWESOME! 6.) The fact that you didn't get to see much of the other Cullens. Not awesome. 7.) When Jessica says Jasper's the one who looks like he's always in pain, and then you get a close up of his face. Awesome. **

**Overall, I loved the movie, appreciated it's fast pace, and how funny it was. I didn't expect that. **

**And lastly, whoever asked if I got pictures at the Bolt premiere, nope. We didn't take any pictures that day, which was super lame, but my camera works as well as a cart on square wheels. Possible, but **_**not awesome**_**.)**

**Disclaimer: **

Me: Hey Edward, I saw you in that one movie.

Edward: I'm not talking to you. What movie?

Me: That Twilight movie. You were pretty good?

Edward: I'm not in a movie. Girl, you're losing your mind. Vampires can't be movie stars. People would recognize us and see that we don't get older.

Me: No, seriously, you were in a movie.

Edward: I WAS NOT IN A MOVIE! I would never intentionally put myself in a movie, just like I would never intentionally put myself through the hell you've suffered me through in this story of yours, just like I will NEVER leave Stephenie and Bella for you.

Me: Wow Ed, a little touchy today, aren't ya Mr. I'm So Angsty Man?

Edward: _(Exasperated scream to the Heavens.) _

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 16: My Own Green Mile

The phone rang twice before Mike motioned for us to be silent and then opened it. He pressed the speaker phone button and then set the cell on Jessica's work desk.

"Hello," he said in a hoarse voice.

There was a moment of deafening silence on the other end.

And then, like a voice piercing the darkness, came Bella's frightened cry.

"Mike! Mike!"

Her beautiful, terrified voice was cut short with a thud, and as silence filled my ears again, I ran to the desk and grabbed the phone, placed it to my mouth and after a short string of profanities, I barked in a low, threatening and hoarse bellow, "if you've touched her I swear on all that is holy you will regret the day you were born. You'll be wishing for death when I'm through with you!"

More silence.

Jessica looked terrified. Mike looked baffled. I was positive I was red with the rage that was an unquenchable fire in my chest.

Suddenly a chilling laugh sounded from the tiny speakers, but it seemed to echo through the room. The three of us exchanged a unanimous bewildered glance, then turned our attention back to the phone.

"You're not really in a position to make threats Mr. Newton." He laughed again. I had expected Becker, but I didn't recognize this voice. He laughed again sending shivers down my spine. Another first for me.

"Do you have the money?" He asked after another short period of silence.

I felt the room spinning around me, and my eyes were blurring with my angry tears. Mike and Jessica were both looking to me to answer, but I was shaken as the sound of Bella's voice, afraid and desperate, as always set off a trigger in me to protect her, just like in the hall way with Melvin.

I mustered up all the courage and determination I had found in Mike's car earlier that day, and calmed my voice enough to converse with the nefarious stranger.

"Yes. We have it."

"Good." He wasn't laughing anymore, but I could almost hear the malevolent smile on his face. "Do you know the old shoe factory that was condemned last month in Port Angelus?"

I looked questioningly at Mike. He nodded.

"Yes." I replied.

"You have one hour. Oh and Mike?"

"Yes?" I answered.

"Come alone. You don't want to know the repercussions that will proceed if you don't follow that order directly."

The phone went silent again. "Hello?" I asked. No answer. I slammed the phone shut and stared hard at the floor.

Jessica's voice broke through my concentration.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! Bella! Bella! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Bella!"

She continued her panicky rant in a pace across her room. Mike followed after trying to calm her down, but I couldn't quite yet move my frozen body.

_I will not be helpless… _I chanted to myself in my mind. _I will save Bella. _

Something occurred to me then in my quiet stupor that caused my head to shoot up and whatever my expression was, it stopped Jessica and Mike in their tracks.

"He called me Mike." I paused and they waited for me to continue. "He didn't know it was me."

Mike and Jessica both squinted at me, confused and waiting for me to explain.

"Mike, he doesn't think I'm involved. If I could sneak in, maybe I could find Bella and get her out of there before he notices."

"Well," he answered, "suppose we could get the rest of the money, wouldn't it be smarter just to give him the money and let him give Bella back?"

I didn't answer at first. I looked at Jessica. "Jess? Could you please get me a glass of water?"

"What? No! I'm not leaving."

"Jessica, please. I'm starting to feel a little anxious, and warm water always calms me down. We'll wait for you."

She eyed me suspiciously, than shrugged and exited the room. I listened to her foot steps and when I was sure she was a good distance off, I approached Mike till we were face to face and then whispered, "Even if we were able to acquire all the money, there's still a chance he won't let us go."

He looked at me shocked, but let that sink in.

It took him a couple tries to get words to come out of his mouth to respond. "You're sure?"

"From what I remember of Becker, he's not really the forgive and forget type, and he thinks you cheated him. Even when remedied, that's an unforgivable offense in his eyes."

He paused for a moment, seemingly resolving something in his head. As the dots connected, he stated, "He's going to kill me."

It wasn't a question. The revelation sunk in deep and his whole countenance dropped. We were both quiet for a moment, and it began to settle in me too. He _would _probably kill Mike.

"Okay." He said. My eyes widened in shock. "You just promise me, you'll save Bella. You do whatever it takes to get her out of there."

I stared at my _brother_, and for the first time, it didn't hurt to think the word.

"You really love her, don't you?" I asked, although I knew the answer already.

He looked up at me with an deep and knowing expression. "So do you." He replied.

We both looked at each other then, and there were no more words that could be spoken on the subject. I was at a loss as to what he was thinking, but my thoughts were running wild. I didn't want to think them, but I was more accepting of them now. He deserved her. How many times had I admitted that to myself now? Of course, this was the first time I could admit it where it made sense and didn't make me cringe. He deserved her here.

"Edward?" He sighed. "The fact that it's you, it hurts the worst, but if it had been anyone else, I don't think I could let her go."

"Mike…"

"No, listen to me. The truth is, she doesn't love me. I tried to love her with all that I had, but it never seemed to be enough. But you, you have this connection with her _I_ don't even understand. It goes deep, and I'm not blind to it. The look in your eyes when you heard her voice just now, and for some reason, it just made sense to me. I could see it. See the way you love her, and I know, I know you'll take care of her."

"Mike… I don't…"

But he didn't let me finish. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into an embrace.

I became sure of two things at that moment. Mike Newton loved Bella Swan, and the second, Mike Newton loved his brother. And at that moment, I let Edward Newton take complete control, and now there wasn't one single thing in the universe that made sense, because I, not Edward Newton, but sort of a mix of him and Edward Cullen, loved my brother back, and would have done anything for him.

"No Mike." I said, against my better judgment. "You're going to find Bella, and I'm going to meet with Becker."

"What? No!"

I was about to prevent him from arguing when the door opened. "I knew it! You lied to me Edward Newton. You boys were talking about all the important stuff while I was gone. Well, don't think you're not catching me up when we take off."

"You're not going." Mike and I barked at Jessica at the same time.

"Like hell I'm not!" She barked back in a high pitched whine.

"Jess," Mike started taking a step closer to her, "no way are you going. You really think we're going to put you in danger?"

"That's exactly what you're going to do! She's my best friend Mike Newton, and I'm not going to sit back and let her die!"

He didn't relent. "No! Absolutely not!"

"Mike…"

"No Jessica. I care about you too much to let anything happen to you." That shut her up. Mike continued. "You're not just Bella's best friend you know, and if you were to get hurt, I would never forgive myself. If we don't make it in time, if something goes wrong, I can't lose you both."

Jessica stared wide eyed at Mike, and I saw a small flicker of the fire that existed between them in my world. I watched as Mike's eyes molded from fierce to surprised as another revelation seemed to click in his head.

"Mike, I…"

"Please Jess, for me. For Bella. Stay here."

She seemed too shock to answer, so she just nodded her head in agreement, and I grabbed Mike's arm and pulled him out the door before she could change her mind.

We were in the Suburban and were both silent for a long while, our thoughts in similar and opposite directions all at the same time.

Mike was driving and despite the excess of thoughts, I wasn't too distracted to notice when he took a turn that led us away from Port Angelus.

"Where are you going?" I demanded.

"We have to make a stop."

"We don't have time for that."

But he was unwavering and accelerated the speed. I continually demanded that he tell me where we were headed, but he didn't say another word until we were parked in front of his… of our dad's store.

"Wait here." He ordered, and before I could object, he was out of the car and his mad stance altered into a casual one as he strutted into the shop as he would have any other day.

I became frustrated and impatient as I waited for him to come back out. Ten minutes later, he was strutting back to the car, but as soon as he was in, and the door was shut, the mad man was back. He quickly turned on the ignition and peeled out from the curb onto the street.

"Mike! What happened? What was that?"

His eyes were wild, and he seemed unable to form any kind of words for a minute, until he was desperately crying out, "oh man, oh man, oh man! I can't believe I did that. If Becker doesn't kill me today, dad sure will, as soon as he finds out."

"Finds out what?" I shouted.

"Holy crap. Holy crap. Oh man. Ed… I don't… I…."

"Mike, spit it out!"

"I robbed dad's store!"

My voice stopped in my throat. He continued.

"I just walked in, Julie was working, I asked her to check something for me in the back, and when she was, I opened the cash register and… and…" But instead of finishing that sentence, Mike shrugged out of his jacket and threw it at me. It fell heavy against my lap, and a stack of something green fell onto my leg.

I picked up the jacket and dug my hands into each of the pockets. After I counted, I found $500 in my hands. We had more than enough.

I forced myself to speak. "You robbed dad's store?"

"Yeah," he answered, just as unbelieving as me.

I knew it didn't really matter. By tomorrow morning, whether I made it back or not, he wasn't going to remember any of this, but he didn't know that. Mike just betrayed his entire family to save the woman we both loved.

Can something be incredibly easy and incredibly difficult at the same time? Or is that an oxymoron? Because it was getting easier and more and more difficult to have to admit this over and over again.

Mike freakin' deserved Bella!

I hate myself right now.

Neither of us spoke until we entered the Port Angelus county line. I had been musing over something in my head, and I knew it was foolish. I knew putting myself in danger was going to be more risky than anything I'd ever done in my life. I knew that if I made this decision there was a chance that I would never see Bella again, but Edward Newton was freaking taking over, and there was nothing more I could do to stop him. I officially loved Mike Newton as my brother, and I couldn't bear to see him hurt, and I knew that this wasn't his world. He didn't know how to operate in it. He didn't deserve the fear and danger that accompanied it. He wasn't as accustomed to danger as I was, and even as a human, I think I had a better handle on the world of monsters. Even human monsters.

"Mike," I said breaking the silence. "You're going to find Bella. I'm going to deal with Becker."

"What? No!"

"Yes. This is how it has to be."

"No it does _not_ have to be that way. You need to be here to take care of Bella."

"You can take care of her just as well as I can." I was officially convinced of that, at least, in this world I was. "And this just isn't your world. You don't know the rules. I do."

He couldn't argue with that, but he tried. "Edward, no…" I could sense the tears stinging his eyes. I had become so attuned to tears and how they worked in my twenty four hours as a human. If I made it back, it would be my strongest memory, my favorite human moment. I heard a sob catch in his throat. "Ed, I can't lose you."

I had to fight the emotion welling in my own body now. "Mike, this is how it has to be." I repeated. "You have to see that. This is what's best for Bella." He had no words for me now. "Pull over."

He obediently followed my soft spoken demand. When he stopped, he stared out the window for a moment, wide eyed, and I watched as the emotions on his face went through a series of changes. Anger to frustration, frustration to indecision, indecision to fear, fear to understanding, and understanding to acceptance. I was right. This was what was best for Bella.

He turned to face me then, his eyes red, and he nodded.

We got out of the car and switched seats. I commanded for him to climb in back and keep himself unseen.

"Here's how it's going to work. I'm going to park the car in an inconspicuous place, with the back of the Suburban facing away from the warehouse so if you climb out the back door, they won't see it open. There's a lot of trees in the parking lot, so you'll have plenty of cover to sneak through the lot to the ware house. You'll have to find a way in without being seen or heard. You must be absolutely careful and quiet. Keep your eyes open and never bolt into a room without looking and listening. You're main mission is to find Bella.

"Keep your phone on vibrate in your pocket. When I get a better idea if Becker plans to let Bella go or not, I'll text you. If I tell you to get her out of there, you move quick and decidedly. If I text you to abort, then you get out as stealthily as you can, and leave Bella. Don't move until I text you."

He didn't respond.

"Mike, I need to know that you understand."

"I understand."

"Okay."

After another minute, he spoke, his voice soft and reminiscent. "Ed."

"Yeah?"

"It almost killed me when you started working for Riley, and well, Becker I guess. I felt like I'd lost my brother. I was so mad you all the time, but I never stopped loving you, and I'm sorry I showed you more anger then than love."

"Hey, it's cool." I answered softly.

"Maybe if I had, it would have been me that pulled you out instead of Bella. I kind of always resented her for that, as much as I appreciated it. I never understood why you wouldn't stop for your family."

I didn't know how to respond, but he continued.

"Anyway, these last six months, it's been good to have you back."

I met his gaze in the rearview mirror, and I smiled at him. It wasn't Edward Cullen he was talking to, but I could give him this much, he deserved it. "Mike, it's good to have you back too."

He smiled back at me and then disappeared behind the seat.

We approached the warehouse then, and I parked in the spot where I was sure he'd have enough cover to get to the building unseen.

I looked into the rearview mirror again, even though I couldn't see him. "Wait a few minutes, and then move. Remember, keep your eyes open. And Mike, if I don't make it out, please tell Bella... tell her she meant the world to me, and that if she lets herself be miserable for too long that I'm going to come back from the grave and haunt her butt till she gets over it."

I heard him cough a nervous laugh in the back, and I smiled in reply.

I took a deep breath, put my hand to the door which seemed to burn right through my fingers, pulled the latch and stepped out. It rang loud in my ears as it slammed shut. I faced the old shoe factory. Any other day it would have seemed a normal empty warehouse, but this moment, it was the door that held my fate, a fate that would either allow me back to the world where I loved a woman more passionately than a forest covered in scorching flames, and she in return, loved me, though I always knew I didn't deserve it, or it would be a fate that led to my execution, where I would never see my love again.

I set my eyes on the lot before me, which ran forth as my own personal green mile.

I took another deep breath, and then took my first step towards an unknown destiny.


	17. Choice

**(A/N: So today I was reaching into my fridge to grab a container with some left-overs in it, and it slipped from my hand and fell towards the ground, where I caught it with the top of my foot, and then lifted my knee up so I could grab it, and then I said out loud, with a hint of smugness, "Take that Edward Cullen." (Some of you will get that later. ; ) **

**Guess what? This story is almost over. Yep. Hopefully just a few more chapters and everything will be resolved. I'm ready to be done with it. I never expected it to be so long. I just wanted to write a little something to start writing again, and look what happened. **

**Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. Some of them have made me laugh really hard. I'm honestly surprised how involved some of you are in this story. Like, some of you really seem to be freaking out that Edward might die. (Will he? I don't know… ; ) I love it. Enjoy.**

**P.S: Vampirate, I'm glad you enjoy my disclaimers. I always appreciate funny disclaimers in other fanfics, so I had to do it myself.) **

**Disclaimer:**

**Edward: OH… MY… GOSH! **

**Me: What is it my love?**

**Edward: I just read this chapter. How could you?**

**Me: What ever do you mean? (Blinks and smiles innocently)**

**Edward: You can't just leave it there. I can't wait until the next chapter to find out what happens. This is terrible.**

**Me: Awww, yay! Are you finally getting into my story?**

**Edward: NO! It gets worse and worse all the time. How could you put me through this?**

**Me: This could all be over you know? All I want is one little date.**

**Edward: … (deciding)…**

**Me: … (hoping)… **

**Edward: I'll give it a couple more chapters. You won't win me over so easily. **

**Me: It's only a matter of time. **

**I don't own Twilight. : (**

Chapter 17: Choice

A door was propped open just an inch in the back of the factory. I took that as my entrance. I was nervous enough to take my time, but the thought of Bella, and the reminder that I was determined to prove myself a man who deserved her kept my feet pacing swiftly.

The door opened up to a small room full of old junk. Boxes, tools and papers were littered everywhere. There was even an old computer monitor standing on a small desk. A light bulb still attached to the socket was hanging from the roof on a chord. It started swinging back and forth when I opened the door.

The man on the phone had mentioned that the factory had only been condemned a month ago, and when I entered through the next door, I saw that they hadn't quite cleared everything out. I was in a hallway that still had paintings on the walls, and as I passed by many offices, I noticed each still had some sort of desk, or chair or book shelf inside. The entire hall was dimly lit by a small window at the end. None of the offices had windows and the shadows lingering inside them intensified the unsettling atmosphere.

A dark motion at the end of the hall caught my attention. It had been close to the ground. Had it been a shoe? I ran to where I had seen the apparition and found another door to the right where it had disappeared.

I took a deep breath, put my hand to the knob, and opened.

I took a step into a large, vacant warehouse. On the other side I'm sure was the store. This, a back room or warehouse, was sandwiched between the store and the offices. There were large shelves, each made with a blue, thin metal, and all of them were filled with boxes. Some were adjacent to the walls, but there were still many scattered around the room. They each stood eight shelves high, with a good five feet distance in between each shelf, reaching almost to the roof which stood about one hundred feet above my head. In one area of the room was a lift to reach the higher shelves, and there was room enough to drive it between the structures.

At the top of the roof, all around the edges of two connecting walls was a built in walk way. I saw two doors, one on each of the walls. I looked over at the end of one of the walkways, and saw what used to be a stairway. It was mostly torn down, but still completely unusable.

I noticed something else on the ceiling that seemed out of place to me. Set in two different spots almost ten feet apart, something curved, metal and rusty was screwed into the roof, something that looked like a hook, only the hooks were almost a full circle. Looped through each of the hooks were links that were the centers of two long, thick metal chains. Each of the chains ran to the walls behind the walkways, where another hook was screwed into the wall, the two end links of each chain connected onto the hooks.

The sound of foot steps stole my attention and brought it back down to eye level. The sound of each step to the ground echoed all around me. There were too many boxes on the shelves to see through them, so I couldn't see where the steps were coming from. They paused, and all I could hear now was the sound of my heavy breathing.

I pressed my hand over my right side where the money was in an envelope in an inside pocket. I knew it was there, but I still felt the need for one more reminder to reassure me.

"Show yourself." I demanded.

I was now situated in the center of the room where two of the giant shelves stood five feet apart from either side of me.

I looked around, waiting for whoever was in the room with me to make himself known. My eyes flittered back and forth, wary of every corner in my sight.

"Hello Edward." The location of the voice was easier to detect than the foot steps. It was directly behind me. It was a voice that shook Edward Newton to the core. The voice of a man whom he'd never hoped to see again.

A new flash of memories entered my mind, and this time, though it seared like an iron, I used all my strength not to flinch or scream. I stood motionless as I saw the man behind me in my memories, once a close companion which soon turned into the face of fear itself. I hadn't seen it before, seen the danger that had once seemed nothing more than the initiator of an adrenaline rush. Now it had transformed into pure and utter terror.

I'd never given him away, never told of the things I'd seen, the things he'd done. Mostly I'd been afraid. Afraid he'd come back for me.

How Edward Newton had once worshiped this man. How that had been his greatest downfall.

I'd seen him in my memories, but it hadn't affected me this way before this moment. It didn't touch me like this until I heard his voice. Perhaps it was because I hadn't had this particular memory until now, or perhaps it was because I had finally surrendered to Edward Newton. This was the voice of a man who'd had no restraint. No limits. There was no malicious thing he wouldn't do. Of that, I was certain.

This was a voice Edward Newton feared more than any other man's; more than Becker himself.

I reached into my pocket and sent the message I had drafted already with the number set. I hit send. "Get Bella Out!"

I turned around. "Riley." I breathed.

He stood before me like a black shadow out of Hell. He was taller than me, and built stronger than I, though not as large as Emmett. His forehead was hi, and he still kept his hair long and pulled back into a pony tale. His cheeks were hard set in his face and his chin came down to a point. His thin lips rose up high in a menacing smile, and he had a new scar across his right cheek. But the real terror that caused Edward Newton's body to shutter was his dark gray eyes. They were too knowing. To hostile. To dangerous.

"Good to see you Edward." He said with false sincerity.

I fought the pull that battled between me and Edward Newton. He'd never felt so real until this moment, as if he really was another person trapped inside of me. I didn't want to be afraid. Riley was just a man. I could face this. I was Edward Cullen for goodness sakes. I hadn't been afraid of anything in the last one hundred years with the exception of any time I thought Bella was in danger. Then again, I hadn't had a heart beat in that same amount of time, until now.

"Riley." I said again, pushing frightened Edward back and standing straight on my feet.

"I was expecting Mike, but I can't say I'm surprised to see you. I suppose, somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew you'd come in his stead. Back before, when it was just you and me kid, it wasn't hard to see how much you loved your brother. Of course you wouldn't let him come."

He held his ominous smile and crossed his arms, saying nothing for a moment. All it took was Bella's face in my mind and I felt the full force of my rage and confidence breaking out at the seams. I was the first to break the silence.

It took me two long steps to reach Riley. I grabbed him by his brown leather jacket with both my fists and growled, "Where's Bella?"

He just kept smiling. "Well, you're braver than before, I'll give you that." He then looked up towards the roof, and after eyeing him questioningly for a moment, I looked up in the same direction he had. On either side of the walkway near the ceiling were two men I didn't recognize dressed in dark jeans and dark jackets like Riley's. Each of them had a gun pointed at my head.

I looked back to Riley and forced my hands to unclench. He didn't seem shaken at all by my outburst. Instead he kept his calm, brushed off his jacket and turned his attention back to me.

"Bella's fine… enough. She's still alive if that helps any. Other than that, I'm not at liberty to say."

I wanted to run him through a wall. I looked back up at the goons and their weapons, that not too long ago, I could have crushed between my teeth.

I turned back to Riley. His expression was still smug, but it had changed. He was ready for business. There was something else there, something subtle but present. It looked like anger.

"Where's the money?" He asked.

I pulled it out of my jacket pocket and handed it to him slowly. "Working for Becker again?" I asked.

He didn't answer me. He opened the envelope and leafed through the bills until he was sure he had it all. He looked up, nodded at his henchmen who then turned and exited through the two doors.

"Come with me. And if you want Bella to remain safe, don't try anything funny Edward."

He put a hand on my arm which I shrugged off, but walked at his side towards the door I had entered into the warehouse.

I hadn't noticed before, but at this end of the hall there was a sort of lobby. There were two couches and an old cracked TV hanging in a corner at the top of the wall. In another corner was a fridge that Riley opened and pulled out a can of coke. He looked at me and pointed towards the fridge.

"Want one?" He asked calmly.

Truth was I did. It was Bella's favorite drink, and I hadn't tried it yet, but I was too angry for that. I didn't say anything.

He shrugged and shut the fridge door. "Suit yourself."

He turned around and motioned for me to sit on the couch. I complied and he took the other. He leaned back, comfortable, opened his soda and took a long gulp. He then crossed an ankle over his knee and spread his arms over the top of the couch. I on the other hand, sat stiff and ridged.

"Awww…" He breathed after swallowing.

The word "psychotic" flashed through my mind. As if he'd heard that thought, his smile grew exponentially bigger. I'd never been so shaken by a smile in all my life.

"So Edward," he began. "It seems a lot has changed while I've been away."

I returned his gaze, confused, completely unaware of where this conversation was leading.

"When I got back to town, I stopped by to see my old friend Becker, and you, of course. I wanted to know how you were progressing. My old protégé. You don't how I've wondered about you.

"You can imagine my surprise to find you'd gotten out."

He paused, and I nodded. If I ever got a chance, I was going to give that stupid harpy vampire the beating of her life for giving me this torturous back story. No way was she telling the truth. Even as Edward Newton, it would not have been my natural path to follow this man whom I hadn't a gruesome enough word to describe.

My thoughts quickly flickered to Mike, and I hoped he had gotten Bella out by now.

I felt the glare thicken on my face, and he continued, only this time, there was an edge to his calm demeanor.

"I of course didn't believe him at first. I knew you. I took you in when you were sick of your life. I raised you. Made you into a man I could be proud of." He took another long swig of his coke, and then fired a murderous glare in my direction. "I made you. I gave you everything, and this is how you repay me."

His voice was still low, but it was fiercer than before. I wasn't sure if he was going to stay on the couch, or pounce. He lifted his hand up and with as his face contorted into a more twisted scowl, he crushed the can between his fingers, never taking his eyes off me, and then after a moment, tossed it behind him, where it swished effortlessly into a trash can against the wall.

"You're an ungrateful child, Edward Newton."

Something dawned on me then, and I slowly rose up from my seat. He stood with me and we were now face to face. There was no more smugness in his expression, only rage and betrayal.

"Becker didn't send Mike that note. You did." His grin returned. "He never ordered the drop. He doesn't even know I'm here."

"Ding, ding, ding!" He chimed.

"Nothing went wrong with the drop." I stated.

He clapped his hands once together. "Whoop! I think we have a winner Bob!" His voice was playful, with that same menacing edge that tainted his smile. The his expression changed back into his wrathful one and he stepped closer to me until he was right in my face. He spat his vicious words in my ear.

"I don't know how you made him like you so much. Its mystery to me he willingly let you leave the Rouges without any repercussion. Betraying me was the biggest mistake of your life. You _will_ pay dearly for it."

Despite the tension I felt clamping up in my chest, my voice didn't falter. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Kill you?" He took a step back and met my eyes. "Oh Edward my dear boy, of course I'm not going to kill you. That would be too easy. There are more effective ways to make people suffer."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Suffering I could handle. It seemed to be all I did anymore. His smile returned, breaking through that thought and shattering it into a million pieces. _Of course_ this wouldn't be a kind of suffering I could take.

"Let's return, shall we?"

I anxiously followed him back into the warehouse. He led me to the center and then stopped and brought us back face to face. He didn't say anything, just smiled, and I didn't take my eyes off him. Something was going through his mind. Something sinister and evil, and I would have given anything to read his thoughts, because I'm sure whatever it was, a little heads up might have helped me to know how to respond in advance.

Of all the smiles he'd given me in the last five minutes, this one was the worst. This one made me believe his threat. I would suffer. Whatever it was, it would be a suffering that would kill me before my twenty four hours were up.

And then, he carefully lifted his head to the ceiling, and I followed his gaze.

I lost my breath. My heart stopped beating.

There, suspended on the two chains that hung from the roof, were Bella and Mike. Some sort of harness was wrapped around each of their waists, and on one point of the harness was a clasp that was linked to the chain. My gaze followed the chains where they were still hooked to the wall on both sides, each being guarded by the two men from before.

They were face down, both unconscious. I tore my eyes away from my brother and my love and turned the fire of my glare onto Riley.

"Don't worry," he stated, "they're alive."

I looked back up. Mike had a big gash across his head, and Bella had bruises all over her face. They both seemed to be spinning slowly in a circle from the chains that held them suspended in the air.

I looked back to Riley, my eyes now full of fear.

"I don't understand." I said.

"I still have a couple guys on campus you know. You aren't the only one I mentored. When Becker told me you weren't working for him anymore, I had my spies watch you. Mike of course, would always have been a player. It wasn't an accident he ran into me you know. I knew he'd do anything to protect you. Originally I had planned for only _him_ to suffer before your eyes, but then today I got a report about this lovely little beauty." He pointed up to Bella. "I never thought I'd see the day. Edward Newton… in love. How precious." His voice was mocking.

He and I both stared up at Mike and Bella for a moment, and I could feel the anxiety building up more and more in my chest. I felt myself slowly start to hyperventilate, and fought to breathe evenly. Something bad was about to happen.

Riley shot his arm out so that his jacket sleeve pulled back revealing an expensive silver watch on his wrist. "In about thirty seconds, my men are going to start a timer." I looked up and saw the two men looking at watches on their wrists as well. "In exactly seven minutes from then, they each are going to release the chains from the hooks on the wall, where one of our two lovely contestants is going to fall to their deaths."

I looked at him, my eyes growing wide. He continued.

"I'll leave that decision up to you of course. You only have time to save one of them."

My feet became frozen to the floor as his words sunk in and I shifted my attention back and forth between Bella, Mike and Riley.

Something exploded in my chest, and before I knew what was happening, I had Riley pinned to the floor. I pounded his chest, his face, his arms, everything I could possibly hit I hit. I screamed at him, though I'm not sure exactly what words came out of my mouth, my rage was turning everything into a blur.

A shot fired echoing throughout the warehouse. I froze, my eyes still on Riley. He looked smug, as if the hits had affected him as much as they would have me, had I still been a vampire, though his nose was bleeding.

"That's going to cost you." He warned, still smiling. He looked up and called out, "Six minutes boys, starting… now."

He pressed his watch and then looked at me. "You better start moving Ed. You have…" he looked at his watch, "five minute, fifty seconds left to save a life."

I pushed myself off him and looked back up. I wanted to let the rage swell, but I had to focus.

I had less than six minutes to make a choice, and then climb one of these eight story shelves to save either the love of my life, or the boy I'd come to love and respect in the last few hours.

Edward Cullen of course chose Bella. How could he not. But Edward Cullen had also surrendered to Edward Newton who loved his brother Mike as much as I loved any of my siblings.

How could I choose? How could I make the decision of who would live and who would die? I'd played that game before, and suffered for it. No matter who I chose, I would pay a price, and if I got back to my world, and their death in this world meant their death in my world, I'd live with that decision for the rest of my life.

Edward Newton tugged on my conscience, screaming his brother's name, and I felt the very beat of _his_ heart, the desperation of _his_ soul. And I wanted to save Mike's life. I didn't want to lose my brother.

I looked at Bella. Edward Cullen's beating heart reached for her with hands ablaze. Life without Bella was a pain worse than death.

A tug-a-war was happening fierce in my heart, and the two pulls felt just as strong, but there could only be one winner, and one loser, and no matter who won and who lost, I would be both.

Of course killing me would have been too easy. Riley knew exactly what he was doing.

This entire thought process lasted all of five seconds. Of course I knew who I would choose. After today, there was only one choice.

I took a deep breath, and began to climb.

**(A/N: Dun duh duuuunnnnnn! Who will he choose? Will it be Bella? Will it be Mike? Vote if you'd like. 20 bucks says you're all going crazy after this, which works for me. Haven't you all noticed by now? I'm such a cliff hanger junkie. Review, review, review, and when you do, tell me your reaction after you read that last line. I am curious.) **


	18. Seconds

**(A/N: I'm writing the official author's note and disclaimer at the end of the chapter.)**

Chapter 18: Seconds

Of course it was Bella. It would always be Bella. Even in a world where she didn't want me, even in a world where she wasn't my Bella, even in a world where I'd come to love and appreciate Mike Newton as if he really were my own brother, it would always be her, because a world without Bella, was no world at all.

Of course that didn't stop the pain that shot through my body every time my hands reached for the next shelf. I could feel Edward Newton screaming inside for his brother. I cringed and felt my body tense as his unconscious face looked down towards me. How could I let him die?

"Five minutes." Riley called from below. If I became a vampire again, I was going to find this man, puncture a hole in his arm and feed him to Jasper.

On the second shelf, I looked over towards the lift. "Don't bother." Riley stated. "There are no keys to start it." I cursed under my breath and continued climbing.

As I reached the third shelf, I noticed that the entire structure started wobbling a little bit. The shelves were unsteady and not meant for a person to climb. I had to decrease my speed a little to keep it from toppling over, which frustrated me immensely.

I looked up at Bella, and then reached up for the fourth shelf. Four more to go.

One of the men from up on the walkway laughed, and I recognized him as the voice that had called earlier that day. I didn't look to see which one, but I felt the fire fueling.

I reached up for the fifth shelf and felt my impatience growing. It caused me to reach faster and pull myself up harder than I intended, losing all caution, and the shelf wobbled again. I froze and waited until it stilled. Riley chuckled at me from the ground.

"Interesting choice." He called, and I tried to ignore him. "Your girlfriend over your brother. It's funny the affect women have on us, isn't it?" I reached for the sixth shelf. "You didn't happen to notice my new tattoo did you? The scar on my cheek? It was a woman that brought that one about. Of course, she's sleeping with the fishes now. Four minutes Edward."

The sixth shelf had so many boxes I couldn't quite grasp the ledge. I pushed at one and a few boxes behind it knocked off and fell to the floor. This caused the shelves to rock back and forth harder than before. I tried to balance out the rocking with my weight, pulling in the opposite direction it swayed. I squeezed my eyes shut, held on, and then it stopped.

"Bravo Edward!" Riley called from below.

I looked up. "Hold on Bella." I shouted, and then continued climbing.

"That cost you a good thirty seconds Ed. Three minutes. Just incase you were wondering.

I forced myself not to quicken my pace. Better to be steady and make it to the top than to be quick and fall to the ground.

As I grasped the seventh shelf, I felt the anguish over Mike surfacing again. Was there a way I could save his life too? I had to bite back the tears as I pulled myself up. The shelves were now rocking at a steady pace. Not enough to make me fall, unless I moved too quick. They creaked as I moved up and I tried to push back the image from my head of them crumbling to the floor.

As I reached for the last and final shelf, I called out to Bella. "Bella! Bella love, wake up!" She didn't flinch. I was screaming now. "Bella! Wake up! I need you to wake up."

She still wasn't moving, and I felt myself pause to check up and make sure she was really breathing. I saw a strand of hair by her nose move slightly and I knew she was.

As carefully as I could, I pulled myself all the way up until I was holding on to the very top of the shelf. It was a flat surface, and I knew I would have to stand on it to reach Bella. This was the hardest part, because now that I was at the top, the whole structurewas more unstable than any other part of my climb.

I reached up and over the top, I felt around for a ridge I could hook my fingers in. There were several, so I picked one and grasped until I was sure my fingers would bleed. I pulled with my arms and pushed with my legs. I had my stomach over the surface, and then the shelf started to fall towards me. It kept going, slowly but surely, and Riley's voice cried out in a false concern, echoing all around me. "Oh no Edward. Looks like you might not reach either. What a pity."

I held on as tight as possible, closed my eyes and let out a cry. "Aaaarrrrrrggggg!" As I did, I threw my body forward with all my might, and the shelf rocked back. I felt the whole structure vibrate when the bottom hit the ground, and then it continued to rock until now, it was leaning away from me. I held on tight and leaned back. The weight was enough. It rocked back again and then landed solidly on the ground. It was now standing straight, but it still swayed as I carefully pulled myself onto the top, of which I laid my body across and took a moment to catch my breath.

"Well done Edward." Riley called in his menacing voice from the ground. "I'm impressed. I must say, I was on the edge of my seat the whole time. Really, this is like a movie. We've got action, romance, drama. And now we've come to our climax. With two minutes on the clock, will our hero save the girl? Will he by some miracle, find a way to save his brother's life as well? I'm just _livid _with anticipation, and sensing a tragic ending might I add. I must admit, tragedies have always been my favorite."

Two minutes. In two minutes, someone was going to die. Bella, Mike, or me. I wanted to collapse right there. The emotional and physical stress of this entire day decided to come crashing down at that moment, as I lay on the top of an eight story, unstable shelf, while the lives of my girlfriend and my friend literally hung in the balance. Right there, while the weight of the world lay on my shoulders, this entire day thought it the opportune moment to crush me, to shatter my psyche. At any moment I was sure I was going to spontaneously combust. Bit by bit I was falling apart. Piece by piece my entire life was shattering, cutting my soul like shards of glass. How was I going to do this?

And then, like a life vest suddenly inflating around me, her voice pulled me to the surface. It was just a groan, but it was all I needed.

I pushed myself up to my hands and knees. The shelves started to sway, but I was steady. "One minute thirty seconds." Riley called out, but I refused to let panic settle in again. Very carefully, I pushed myself further, until my body was erect and I was standing on my knees. Just a little bit more to go. As I put one foot on the surface, I moved my body slightly with the shelves to keep it from rocking too far again. Bella let out another groan, firing my determination further. I put my last foot down, and slowly elevated my body until I was finally standing straight.

I held out my arms to keep my balance, and then called out to Bella. "Bella, wake up. I need you to wake up."

I saw her eyes tighten, but she wasn't entirely mobile just yet. I had to stand at the edge of the ledge, but I kept one foot back to keep it from rocking forward. It still swayed. I reached up and I was able to grab her hand. The touch sent a wave of relief through me, as if that one little gesture was the reminder I needed that she was alive and safe. Well, not exactly safe, but we were almost there.

I held her hand tight and shook it, still trying to wake her. I raised my voice loud in desperation. "Bella! Listen to me, it's Edward. I'm here. I'm going to get you out of here, but I need you to wake up. I need you to help me."

"Forty Five seconds Edward. Tick tock, tick tock."

"Bella, now!" I jerked her hand violently so that her whole arm shook, and her eyes finally opened.

It took her two seconds to take in her surroundings, two seconds to realize she was hanging almost one hundred feet from the ground, and two seconds to start screaming in sheer panic.

"Bella! Bella, listen to me. Stop screaming. Bella, look at me!"

Her eyes shifted to mine, and they were wild with fear. "Edward!" She screamed. "Edward what's happening? Get me down, get me down from here!"

"Thirty seconds!"

"Bella, listen to me," I pleaded, trying to keep the panic in my own voice at bay. "I will, but I need you to calm down. Stop screaming now!"

Abruptly she stopped, but she couldn't completely contain her whimpering.

"Okay, I've got you alright." I squeezed her hand, and she nodded. "I'm going to get you down, but I need your help." I tried not to look at Mike. It would have averted my attention away from Bella too much. "You're attached to a harness. Do you see any place you can free yourself from it?"

"Fifteen seconds!"

She looked around her waist, still panicky, and then stretched her neck till she could see behind her. "There's clasp here that's attached to a chain."

"Okay, Bella, I need you to unclasp it."

"I can't Edward."

"Bella, do it now!"

"No, no I can't!"

"Ten seconds!"

"BELLA! I've got you, take your free hand and unclasp it. That chain is going to be released soon and if it's still attached to you, the weight of it's going to cause too much pressure for me to hold onto you."

"Five seconds."

"Bella. I love you. Bella now!"

And she reached around her back and felt for the clasp.

"Three… Two… One…"

Multiple things happened at once in that last second.

Bella was able to free her harness from the chain, and at the exact same time, the chains were released and her and Mike descended.

I still had Bella's hand gripped in mine. As she dropped, she let out a piercing cry, but instead of falling straight down, her body swung towards the shelves, and I fell flat on my stomach, still holding tightly.

As I held firmly on to Bella, I saw Mike already half way to the floor. "Mike, no!" I screamed, and at the same time, Bella screamed, "Edward!"

And then, the shelf leaned back, and continued leaning back, until Bella and I and the shelf were all plummeting to the ground.

That was the first three seconds.

In the fourth second, something tore Bella from my grasp. "Bella!" I cried.

But I didn't even get the full word out. Something rock hard, something stone like, something cold, had me locked in it's grasp, and I was suddenly flying up through the air, away from the ground where I had been headed only moments ago.

I closed my eyes, everything moving too fast to realize what was happening.

Something jerked and I heard a thud, and I felt as if I had crashed into whatever was holding me. My arms, shoulders and rib cage were instantly sore, and I knew I was going to have bruises.

And then, everything was still.

Did it happen? Was I dead? I was, wasn't I. _Oh crap. Bella._ Absolute desolation claimed me, but it only lasted two seconds before a voice called me out of the darkness I was allowing myself to settle in.

"Edward, open your eyes." The voice was male, beautiful, as familiar as my own.

I opened my eyes and looked into the face of my savior. "Emmett?"

He smiled, but it couldn't completely hide his concern. He turned his attention away from me, and I followed suit.

There before me, was Bella in Alice's arms, and Mike in Jasper's.

"Mike." I breathed. I looked back to Emmett. "Is he… alive?"

Emmett nodded. "I can hear his heart. He's just unconscious. His head was hit pretty hard. Jasper caught him before he hit the ground."

Jasper glared at Emmett, knowing he was giving away too much, but it was too late for that now.

"Riley?" I asked.

Alice answered this time. "Carlisle went after them. They took off as soon as the chains were released."

"Carlisle's here?" I asked relief washing over me. It was just like seeing him this morning. The sound of his name brought back that safe feeling, and I welcomed it like a warm embrace.

After a nudge from me, Emmett put me down and I went to Bella who was unconscious in Alice's arms.

I looked down at her, worried. "She just fainted, that's all. That was a bit of an overwhelming awakening for her," Alice reassured me.

"You were here then?" I asked, irritated now that they seemed to have saved us at the last possible minute.

"No, I saw it before we got here." She looked at me speculatively, checking to see if I understood. I nodded, and she looked a little bewildered, but unshaken.

"She's going to need to go to the hospital," came my father's voice from behind me. "Jasper, Alice, the men are tied up and in one of the offices out that door." He pointed in its' direction. "Would you two please go stand guard? I'll decide what to do with them later." His voice sounded reproachful, and I knew if Alice had seen everything that had happened here already, and filled him in, that would have been cause enough to anger him. Carlisle valued life, even human life, more than anyone I knew.

Alice put Bella in my arms, and Jasper gave Mike to Carlisle, then the two of them disappeared at vampire speed.

I pulled Bella to my chest and kissed her hair. While Carlisle examined Mike, I dropped to the floor and held Bella as tightly as I could possibly manage. I forgot about my audience and let the fears of the day slowly subside, as I kissed her hair, her face, her wrists, her hands. When I finished with that, I hugged her to me and let her head rest in my neck, my cheek resting against her hair, one arm wrapped around her, the other cradling her face.

I let the tears flow this time, not caring who saw, and felt my lips smile in relief. I could breathe again. The danger was over. Bella was safe. I was safe. Mike was safe.

_Mike._

I looked over towards Carlisle who was stitching up Mikes gash.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He'll be just fine." He didn't take his eyes off his patient, but he afforded me a reassuring smile.

"And Bella?"

"I can't be positive until I check her, but there's no bleeding, and her heart sounds regular. I think she's just bruised up."

I felt suddenly anxious for him to hurry up with Mike and get over to Bella, but another part of me didn't want her out of my arms.

I distracted myself by turning to my brother. My real brother.

"Emmett?" I asked, and he looked at me. "Why did you come? What changed your mind?"

I saw Emmett look at Carlisle, then to the floor, and then back at me. He finally took a deep breath, and looking somewhat ashamed, began to answer.

"Alice was listening to our conversation on the porch, before we left. She was intrigued by your theory about why everything disappeared. It had her terrified. Not to mention when you mentioned your girlfriend getting killed, well, she cared about that quite a bit.

"So, while we were driving away, she was keeping an eye on your future. When she saw what was going to happen, that you all were going to… well, she begged Carlisle to turn around. And then Carlisle left it up to me."

Carlisle interrupted then. "Emmett fought for you the hardest when it seemed you knew what we were, so I felt the decision was up to him."

Emmett continued. "I feel this strange tie to you Edward. I don't know that I believe everything you told me, but… if it were true, it would make a bit more sense out of that connection." He paused again putting his hands in his pockets, and kicking one foot slightly across the floor. "I knew I had to come back for you. I tried not to care, I knew I needed to protect my family, but the feeling was too overwhelming.

"Alice was already with me, and she convinced Jasper, and of course Carlisle would never have objected. In fact, had you asked him at first instead of me, we probably would have gone with you."

He looked sheepishly at Carlisle who was just now finishing with Mike, and they shared a quick chuckle. "Probably," he agreed.

"I'll remember that next time," I joked. "Hey Em, can I ask you one more question?"

"Sure," he shrugged.

"How do I smell, as a human."

He sniffed in response, and then laughed. "Honestly?" I nodded. "Not too great... for a human." He smirked at me and I felt myself grin in reply. I wasn't sure what to take of that.

Carlisle took off his jacket and put it under Mike's head. "Emmett, son, could you please try to wake him up. Gently."

Emmett walked over to Mike, and Carlisle knelt down next to me. "May I?" he asked.

I pulled Bella closer one more time, and then laid her down. I replicated Carlisle's gesture with Mike and placed my own jacket under Bella's head. He bent over her and began to examine her body. I stayed next to her, holding her hand, every once in a while looking over at Emmett to make sure he'd heeded my father's warning and was waking Mike up "gently." I knew that wouldn't have been an easy task for my older, bigger brother.

He slapped his face a couple times. "Hey buddy," he called, "wakey, wakey. Rise and shine. Hey, umm… what's his name again?"

"Mike." I chuckled. It was a pleasant sight. Mike Newton getting slapped around by Emmett. Yesterday, I would have enjoyed this a thousand times more than I was now.

"Right." He lightly hit his face a couple more times.

"Watch the stitches Em." Carlisle warned.

Emmett switched to shaking his shoulders. "Hey dude, I mean Mike. You've got a concussion man. If you'd like to live to see tomorrow it'd be a good idea to open your eyes."

"He's not going to die from a concussion." Carlisle laughed. I joined him, but was feeling a little nervous.

"I don't know what else to do." Emmett explained to us both.

"Sing to him." Carlisle suggested.

"Are you serious?"

"Who's the doctor here?" Carlisle glanced over at Emmett, who then returned the glance with a sigh. My father looked back at me and winked. I smiled in reply.

"Oookaaaayyyy." Emmett breathed. "Uuuuhhh…. Twinkle, twinkle, little star…" he coughed. "How I wonder… Carlisle this is stupid."

"You picked the song."

"It was the first one that popped into my head."

"You're doing great son. Keep going."

I had to repress my laughter, and Emmett continued.

For a vampire, his voice wasn't incredibly terrific. "How I wonder what you are…Wait, his heart's starting to pick up."

Mike groaned and Emmett took a step back. "Mike," he called. "Are you okay?"

Mike opened his eyes and I watched them grow wide as he took in the mass that was Emmett. His wide, fearful eyes turned into confusion as he asked in a groggy voice, "Emmett Cullen?"

Emmett laughed and clapped Mike's shoulders. "Good to have you back man."

Mike turned his bewildered eyes over to me, and then they flickered down to Bella. "Bella!" He cried.

"She's fine." I assured him, but then looked again to Carlisle for confirmation. He nodded. "She's fine." I repeated. "You are too, but be careful. Dr. Cullen had to stitch your head."

He seemed to just notice this and reached his hand up to feel the wound. Emmett grabbed his wrist in his iron grasp, stopping him. "I wouldn't," he warned.

Mike nodded, more in fear of Emmett I'm sure, than the abrasion on his cranium.

He turned back to me. "They found me Edward," he cried sounding desolate and defeated. "I found her in an office, and after I got your text, I snuck in to release her. She was unconscious, lying on the floor. I started to pick her up, and then I heard men behind me. I turned around, saw two, and then everything went black."

He stared at me for a moment, and I let his pain prick my heart.

"What happened to Becker?" Mike asked.

I shook my head. "Becker was never in on it. Riley set up the whole thing."

"What, why? I don't understand."

"It was all in an effort to get his revenge on me for leaving the Rouges. He took it as a personal insult. He purposely found you that day he proposed the drop. He'd intended to use you to get to me."

Mike looked around the warehouse. He noticed the shelf that had fallen, and for the first time, I noticed it had hit a few others, knocking them over in a domino affect. Boxes were piled everywhere.

"What happened here, while I was out?" he asked. Carlisle and Emmett both looked at me then, a solid warning in their eyes. I knew I had to be careful with my explanation.

"He had the three of us in here. He intended to kill us all, but the Cullen's got here just in time."

"How did they know?"

"Remember the help that fell through?" He nodded. "It didn't."

He looked at Carlisle. "Thank you. I guess you saved our lives." He twitched, and then all of the sudden he was standing up. "Wait, where's Riley? And the other two guys from the office?"

"Alice and Jasper have them locked up and guarded in one of the offices."

Mike breathed a sigh of relief, but Carlisle was suddenly looking at me anxious. "That's three." He said. "I'd only found two."

He'd finished with Bella then and stood up and faced me. "You're sure, there were three men?"

Panic took over again. "Yes." I gulped, barely able to get the word out.

He looked uneasily at Emmett. "Em," he said.

Emmett looked over at Mike, and then nodded at my father. He ran to the door at a human speed, but I was sure he was moving as fast as lightening as soon as he was out of Mike's eye line.

Mike was looking nervously at me now, and I at Bella.

Carlisle picked her up. "She's got a few bruises, and I think there might be some internal bleeding. I need to get her to the hospital quickly, but I'm sure she's going to be fine. Alice and Jasper will wait here until I return and we'll take care of the men in the office. Emmett will find the other one."

He walked over to me, and with Bella cradled in one arm, he placed a hand on my shoulder. "She's going to be fine." He looked over at Mike then. "You need to come as well son. You both can ride with me."

My throat felt dry and scratchy. "I'll drive the Suburban. Mike, you go with Bella and Dr. Cullen. I'll be right behind you." He nodded and I looked back at Carlisle. "Get them there as fast as you can, please."

He nodded and gestured for Mike to follow him. Before they left, I stopped before him and kissed Bella's head. After, I approached Mike, and to his surprise I threw my arms around him and pulled him tightly into a hug. He returned the gesture and I smiled to myself. I was sure when I returned to my real life, this was an act that would never get an encore.

I let him go and he smiled at me, then followed Carlisle.

"Call Jessica." I shouted out after them. "Let her know we're all okay." He waved a hand at me in recognition, and then they disappeared through the door.

I scanned the room. The two chains were lying in a pile on the floor just below the area where my life had almost ended, where I almost lost the one thing I held most dear.

I took a deep breath and remained still for another moment, pensive. I had every reason to run today. I could have taken myself away from Bella forever, and her from me. But that desire, that need to be worthy of her, for the first time, I felt like it were finally true. I had run to save the love of my life, as a man. No super powers, no inhuman strength, just me, a mere man, full of fear and doubt, and I'd done it.

If I took nothing else from this twenty four hour experience, I would take that.

I took one more deep breath, and then ran towards the door. As soon as I saw Alice and Jasper in the hall, talking pleasantly to each other as if they weren't guarding dangerous men, I remembered Carlisle's words.

Someone had escaped. But who? Which one?

I ran to my brother and sister and they turned there attention to me.

"Open the door!" I demanded.

I saw Jasper take a sniff at me and watched as his eyes grimaced in pain.

Alice looked at me seriously and reached a hand to the handle. She turned and slowly opened the door before me.

I stared in and searched the room. There, in the corner, two men were cowering as if they'd just seen the most terrifying apparition of their lives.

Neither of those men, were Riley.

**(A/N: Good work you all. Most of you guessed the Cullen's were coming back. As much as I'd hoped for it to be a surprise, you guys were just too discerning. ; ) **

**By the way, I was super BLOWN AWAY by the amount of reviews you guys left. I knew that last chapter was going to be quite a cliff hanger, but I had no idea it would inspire that kind of reaction. Those were some of the funniest, most involved reviews I've ever gotten. You have no idea how much they encourage me to write and update quickly. When I feel like people are in to it, I feel pressure not to let people down. Probably not the best attribute, but hey, lucky for you. : ) So, I'll work quickly to get the next chapter up. **

**With what I have planned, there should only be three more to go, and then this will be over. And just to leave you with a little hope as compensation for leaving you in agony after the last chapter, even though Riley's on the loose, expect some sweetness in chapter 19. That's all the clue I'm giving you. **

**I have to respond to a few reviews, but thank you to every one who did. **

**Nashi: You make an excellent point. : )**

**hannonjo: Awww, keep your 20 bucks. You've suffered enough already. ; ) **

**issabell*Edward93: I read your review like three times. I laughed so hard, out loud. My dog ran into the room to check on me. : ) Killed your computer like a vampire huh? That's too bad. **

**ryebread94: I'm glad you caught the "after today" line. I threw that in to trick people. I know, I'm mean, but I like to try to do what people don't expect. It honestly made me a little sad everyone predicted the Cullen's were coming back to save the day, but you all are just too smart. I couldn't really change it though. It was my intention from the beginning. Also, thank you for your sweet review. **

**dazzledbyEdward63: Your reviews are always super sweet, and make my day. Thank you. **

**MyDarkAngel710: I hope after this chapter you won't hate me so much. **

**Zoella De Vil: Please don't, I think marshmallows are gross. **

**twilightlover2theextreme: Thank you. I feel honored that you would say that. **

**tk-square as a pear: yep, he's great. **

**gracethebestestvampire: I wish he would take the date, but he's a stubborn man. He just doesn't seem to be budging. Perhaps I should put him in a really sticky situation in the next chapter, and then he might change his mind. **

**Ethereal Fae: This made me laugh the hardest: "You psychotic cliffhanging nut." Thanks for that. It honestly made my day, it was so funny. : ) **

**See you all soon!) **

**Disclaimer: **

**Edward: (Bewildered.)You saved Bella. **

**Me: I did. **

**Edward: I didn't think you would, you've been after me for so long, I…**

**Me: I'm not that heartless! **

**Edward: Why did you do it?**

**Me: When you love someone, you have to let them go. I'm letting you go Edward. Fly away little bird. **

**Edward: Hey, thanks! Later. (Takes off.)**

**Me: (Calls out after him) Hey wait! That's not supposed to happen. I say the bird line, and then you realize I'm good and you really do love me, and then you come back to me. You're not supposed to say _"later"_ and then disappear. Edward? Edward?**

**No… (I say with a deep groan.) I don't own Twilight, or Edward, or anything but this crazy story. Uhg. **


	19. Times Up

**(A/N: So, I've been waiting to write this chapter since before I even started this story. In fact, I think I'd mentioned before, I never meant for Twenty Four Hours to be so long, so I didn't expect it to take forever to get to **_**this**_** chapter. I wanted it to be perfect, and I hope I don't disappoint. **

**Before I start though, I just have to say, ****MyDarkAngel710**** was so happy with the last chapter, she decided to write me my own little disclaimer, which I loved so much, and laughed SO hard, (and even though this is a ridiculously angsty story, I am not an angsty person, and I LOVE to laugh) so I just had to use it as my disclaimer for this chapter. So, here it is, and thanks again, ****MyDarkAngel710****.**

**(You may have to read previous disclaimer for a refresher.)**

**Disclaimer: **

**Edward: Hello?**

Me: Edward? (wipes eyes quickly, sniffling)

Edward: You're right, I do owe you for saving Bella. How about we go to lunch?

Me: Really?

Edward: Yep. Just you and me. And maybe we could talk a little bit about me leaving Stephenie and hanging with you instead.

Me: (in my head) Yes! I win!

Edward: What was that?

Me: Nothing. _**(That's my favorite part : ) **_****

And you all lived happily ever after.  
The End

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 19: Time's Up

I put Riley out of my mind. I had to. Emmett was looking for him, and I needed to get to Bella. The sky had darkened by the time I got in the suburban and began my drive to the hospital. I looked at the clock. It was already eight? I had eleven hours left of my twenty four hours, and too many circumstances had already stolen precious time with Bella away from me, and I refused to let any more time pass without her.

I pushed down harder on the gas pedal, once again frustrated that this car didn't go as fast as I would have liked it to. When I parked in front of my father's hospital, before I even reached my hand out to open the door, I felt something building in my chest. I looked down confused, the feeling completely unfamiliar. It rose up into my throat, and I felt my eyes widen in fear as if some unseen enemy were about to explode from inside my body. My mouth opened involuntarily and the strangest sound came out. I relaxed immediately. It was a yawn.

I laughed to myself. I had yawned once that morning, and here I was again, yawning. Such a human thing that I hadn't done in over a hundred years. I felt a sharp jolt of joy pass through me. I was experiencing something human, something I hadn't really done and enjoyed all day, at least since breakfast.

That reminded me of something and I grabbed my back pack from the back seat, and then got out of the car and walked to the hospital, where Bella was waiting. There was one more thing I had to get before I saw her, so I stopped at the vending machine in the lobby, and when I found what I was looking for, I bought two.

I approached the front desk where a young woman sat in a pair of scrubs.

"Excuse me?" I asked, unable to keep the smile off my face. I did a quick mental check for all the stress I'd been dealing with that day, but it was no where to be found. I think I was just too thrilled with the prospect of spending some uninterrupted time with Bella. "I'm looking for Bella Swan."

"I'm sorry hon," she answered in a genuinely apologetic voice. "Visiting hours are over."

I was about to object when another voice interjected for me. "It's alright Caroline. Let him through."

Caroline peeked up and looked at my father in a way that wasn't unfamiliar or surprising to me. Most women at the hospital looked at him like that, and I knew she was putty in his hands.

"Sure thing, Dr. Cullen," she gushed.

"This way Edward," he motioned to me.

I took my place by his side and he led me to an empty elevator. As soon as we were inside, he pushed the button for the top floor, and when the doors closed, he spoke.

"What you saw today, what you know…"

"You're safe." I interrupted.

"Emmett says you claim you're one of us, that you were turned into a human for twenty four hours and that by tomorrow morning, you'll change back into a vampire…" he paused, "back into my son."

He was looking down at me now, a deep and curious expression on his face. I didn't know how to answer.

"Well," he said finally, "if that's true, I'm honored. After what you did today, I'm convinced you're the bravest and most noble human I've ever met. I can only imagine what kind of asset you would be in my family."

He afforded me a smile, and I felt my eyes begin to water. He was the best man I knew, and I looked forward to having my father back. I smiled back at him, and the doors opened.

"This way," he said and I followed him down to the end of a hall. He stopped at the final door, and nodded towards it with his head, a smirk on his face, and after one last speculative look, he turned and walked away.

I took a deep breath and was about to walk in, when I noticed Mike sitting on the bed next to Bella and I ducked back behind the wall. I pressed my back and head against it, closed my eyes tight and sighed. I could hear them whispering, but it was too low for my human ears to hear.

I would have been angry. It could have been the last straw. But after everything I'd gone through with Mike that day, I just couldn't hate him.

I peeked around the corner again. I had no idea what they were saying, but it looked serious. I saw him lean down and kiss her forehead, and then a voice behind me interrupted my spying.

"Eves dropping much?" I turned around and came face to face with Jessica Stanley.

"Jess," I said softly, and then shook myself out of the surprise she'd instigated.

She smiled at me, and then before I knew it, wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me into a hug. I was about to pull away, but she sniffled and I could feel something moisten my shirt where her face was, so I cautiously returned the embrace.

"Thank you," she breathed.

"For what?"

"For saving there lives. For bringing Bella back." She looked up at me then and smiled through her tear streaked face.

I smiled back at her, and then slowly pulled away.

Mike came out then and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Ed." He looked like he wanted to say more but couldn't, so instead he hugged me for the second time that day, and it wasn't just Edward Newton that welcomed it.

When he pulled away, he gave me a warm look, and said, "She's waiting for you."

I looked over at the room and then back to Mike, surprised. He winked, released me, went to Jessica, put an arm over her shoulders and they both retreated down the hall without a second glance behind them.

It took a moment for my thoughts to catch up with me, and when they did, I didn't waist any time getting into that room.

She was staring pensively out the window, but I didn't look to see what at. I couldn't take my eyes off her face. She had a bruise across her left cheek, and I felt the anger swell up inside me again, as well as great concern. I paused in the center of the room, suddenly reminiscent of all the times she'd pushed me away that day. She needed to be comfortable with me before she'd let me close.

She finally looked at me, not smiling, but not angry, and then patted the spot on the bed next to her.

As I walked closer, seeing her like this brought back painful memories of her in the hospital after the incident with James. Was there not a world where I wouldn't put her in danger? Or was she really such a disaster magnet that her life wouldn't be much different without me in it? At least, I knew, there wasn't a world where I wouldn't give everything I had to protect her.

I carefully sat down so I wouldn't jostle her, and then I turned my attention to her face. She was looking back up at me, that same pensive look in her eyes, not giving away what she was really feeling.

I stared back, unsure of what to say or what to do, and then she moved a little and I felt her warm skin touch my hand. Realizing what she wanted I opened mine and let her slide her hand into it.

She looked at our hands for a moment, her expression not changing, and then back at me. For a long time we stayed like that, not moving, and my thoughts relished in the feeling of her hand in mind. I soaked in the warmth, knowing my hand was doing the same for her, for once not freezing her skin or making her shiver. It was the most perfect moment, and I didn't think it could get any better.

"Edward," she finally breathed. "You saved my life." The sound of her voice was like bells in my ears.

"You're in the hospital Bella. I thought being a human I could be good for you, but it seems I can't protect you very well this way."

She looked confused, but continued talking in a humorous tone. "Oh, well, what do you think you should be to best keep me safe?" She raised one eye brow at me, and her expression was playful, so I carried on the mood.

"Oh, I don't know… maybe… a vampire?" I smiled blithely at her.

She followed suit. "Oh, okay then. Well, if I ever happen to run into a vampire, I'll send him your way."

"Bella," I turned my expression into a playful, warning one, "if you ever happen to run into a vampire, just run."

"Okay," she laughed.

Things grew quiet again and she finally broke the silence. "Mike was here before. We talked. About today, about what happened, about me and him. Oh, your parents were here earlier, and he told me to tell you that he's going to take care of them for you, so you can be here for a while."

"Do you want me to be here?" I asked before I had time to think about it.

She responded immediately, but her voice remained calm and certain. "Yes."

I smiled and used my free hand to stroke her forehead. "Okay then, continue."

She looked a little strained from whatever thought process was running through her head, but she kept talking. "I've been thinking a lot about this day, some things you said to me, which reminds me. Earlier, when we were hunting pop tarts, you were about to ask me something, before we were interrupted by Melvin." She smiled at the memory, and I did as well, while trying to remember my question.

"Oh, that. Right. Well, I wouldn't have minded asking it before, but, things have changed a bit, and now I'm not sure if it would make you mad."

She thought about that. "It's okay. You can ask me."

"Well," I hesitated. "It's just that, when you listed all your reasons for not hating Forks, you didn't mention… Mike… and I was just wondering why."

"Oh." Her expression was cautious. "I guess I didn't realize that."

She looked like she was holding something back, but desperate to admit it.

"Whatever it is Bella, you can tell me."

She bit her bottom lip. "Help me sit up." I grudgingly let go of her hand and reached under her arms to help elevate her. When she was situated, she folded her hands together and looked down at them. "I umm… Just before you came in, Mike and I… we broke up."

She still wouldn't look at me but I couldn't take my eyes off her. My heart was racing, and I loved the feeling of it; the anxiousness, the excitement, the thrill of not knowing what was coming, but hoping for the best possible news I could ever dream of.

And I didn't feel bad for Mike. It wasn't a competitive feeling, I didn't feel like I'd beaten him, but I'd seen his face when he walked out of this room, and he didn't look sad. He looked, contentedly surrendered. He'd smiled when he put his arm around Jessica, and I knew he was going to be okay.

Bella was mine.

Of course, she hadn't admitted anything yet, and I wasn't sure if she would, but being here with her now, seeing that every obstacle stacked against us had been torn down and defeated, and now here we were, together, and I loved her.

I loved her, I loved her, I loved her.

She was watching my reaction now, and I wasn't sure what it looked like.

"What's in the bag?" And she nodded down to my bag pack which I had dropped in a chair.

"What?" Not what I had expected. _Bella, just tell me you love me already! _"Oh, that." But when I remembered its' contents, my attitude changed immediately. I had been waiting for this. "Oh! Right!"

I reached for my bag and pulled it into my lap. I saw her smile as she took in the eager expression on my face, and it only served to build my excitement more. I pulled out the first item; a silver wrapped package.

She laughed. "Pop tarts?"

"Pop tarts." I confirmed and opened the snack. "Blueberry." I handed one to her, and took one for myself.

"Hmmm," she chirped in a giggly tone. "Thank you."

"On three?" I asked. She nodded. "One… Two… Three…" And we both bit into our blueberry pop tarts and started chewing.

It was just as disgusting as I'd thought it would be. How could anyone eat this after trying bacon? It was bland, and the texture was strange, and it didn't satisfy.

_It was wonderful. _

I looked at Bella, who was smiling while expectantly and excitedly watching for my reaction. I took another bite, and she nodded in approval, and then took another bite of hers.

I set the pop tart on one of my legs and reached in my bag again. I pulled out the two items I'd just bought from the vending machine.

"Still cold." I said as I held up the cans.

"Coke?" She asked. "I don't know if the good doctor would approve of me drinking _coke_ in my condition."

"This is just what the doctor ordered," I answered in mock seriousness.

I opened hers before handing it to her, and she took it with a smirk, unable to match my false stern expression. I then opened mine.

"I've never had a coke before." I admitted.

"Are you serious? No pop tarts? No cokes? Who are you?"

I laughed thinking of the secret identity I couldn't share with her now, only for once I felt more like the super hero rather than the bad guy.

"It's your favorite." I reminded her. "I want to share this first time phenomenon with you as well."

"Oh, well then in that case," she held her can up to me, "cheers."

We tapped our cans together, and then I lifted it to my lips and let it pour over my tongue and down my throat. I stopped as the fizzling and tingling in my throat surprised me, but as the taste settled in, I pushed the soda back to my mouth and scarfed it down in less than five seconds. It was sensational.

Without any warning, a loud and boisterous burp escaped from my mouth and I embarrassingly covered it with my hands. She stared at me shocked for a moment. I could feel my face turning red. One: even if I could normally release such a sound, I would _never_ burp in front of a lady, and two: okay well, I secretly enjoyed it.

"Good?" she asked, smiling, not looking as embarrassed as I was feeling.

"Better than bacon," I laughed, and she joined me.

I relaxed then, and we both relished in the sweet and simple moment, more significant to me than she would ever realize.

She took another drink of hers, not taking her eyes off me, and I was studying the way her face moved when she drank, trying to understand the full enjoyment she experienced while drinking coke, now that I could fully relate to the pleasure of tasting.

"What?" she asked suddenly looking a little self conscious.

"Nothing," I chuckled, and she let it go.

She reached over and put her can on the stand next to the bed. She looked back down at her hands now resting in her laps, and I watched as she seemed to be mustering up the courage to say something.

I was about to remind her that she could tell me anything, but she beat me to the punch.

"I lied to you Edward."

I stared at her confused. "About what?"

She took another deep breath. I wanted her to just spill it all out at once. I wanted desperately, as always, to be able to read her mind and see what she was thinking, but I could see the inner struggle she was battling, and I willed myself to be patient.

"You asked me a question today, and I lied to you."

"What question was that?" I wanted to take her hand, but I resisted, and let her move at her own pace.

She still couldn't look in my eyes. "You asked me if I loved you."

I felt my heart beat quicken. Was it possible? Was she telling me what I hadn't dared to let myself hope for after I'd first asked her the question?

I put my hand under her chin and made her look in my eyes now. I needed to see them. I needed to understand everything she was saying, and everything she wasn't.

"I just, I didn't want to believe it was true."

"Why?" I asked, my heart still racing, ready to beat out of my chest.

"For so many reasons; Mike, Jessica, you're my best friend, and I didn't want to mess that up, and Edward you know where I come from. I know what my parents went through when they were our age. They thought they were in love, and they both ended up so hurt over it and I just… I didn't want to be that girl. I didn't really think it was possible for me, but you, and today, and when you kissed me…" she was breathing a little bit harder now, as if the effort it took to get all this out was straining her physically.

I took my hand from under her chin and stroked a piece of hair behind her ear. She didn't remove her gaze from mine this time.

"I was so terrified," she continued, "but when I woke up, and I was on that harness, I saw what was happening, and there you were. It was your face, your voice… it brought a stillness, and I knew, even though I knew I was in danger… I knew I was safe. I knew my life was safe, I knew my heart was safe." She leaned forward and put a hand over my heart.

"And I wasn't terrified anymore of loving you. I was terrified of losing you, because that suddenly seemed like the worst possible fate I could ever endure. Worse then if you hadn't been there and I _had_ fallen to my death. It was that thought that enabled me to undue the clasp.

"It was all dark after that, but when I woke up, Mike was in the room, and it wasn't his face I wanted to see… It was yours… And I knew that I knew it all along. I fought it, but I can't fight it anymore. I don't want to.

"Edward… I love you."

Those three words sent my pounding heart soaring faster than the speed of light and I was surprised it didn't truly explode through my chest. It was strange. In my world, Bella had spoken these words to me, and yeah, though it did normally thrill me every time, there really was no reason to have reacted the way I did, but there was something about having Bella love me in a world that really wasn't mine, that made it officially feel like we really did belong together, no matter where we were.

And there was something else. I'd fought so hard today, fought to show her I loved her, fought to save her life, it was almost as if I was fighting _for_ those three little words, and having received them after fighting so hard, there was a new value in them.

"Bella." I breathed her name as if it was the oxygen I needed to survive. I put my hand back on her cheek, my fingers just touching the base of her hair. "Bella, I have always loved you, and I will always love you."

Her face tensed and I saw tears starting to form in her eyes. I leaned in and gently placed my forehead to hers. She still had one hand resting over my heart and I could feel its' beat thrumming strong as if it was trying to reach that hand, and I took _my_ free hand, and placed it over hers.

Everything felt so very human.

I loved it.

I knew right here, right now, I could kiss her, I could hold her, I could love her, and I wouldn't hurt her.

And right there in that moment, our heads together, our hands together, our hearts together, there was no feeling more powerful, no love more strong, and it was more than human, and it was more than vampire: It was fate. It was destiny.

Bella belonged to me, and I belonged to her. There wasn't a force on this earth that could have kept us apart, and I saw that now more clearly than ever. Even in my world, how many times had it seemed like the universe was trying to tear us apart? The very essence of our impossible love proved that fact, but it had yet to succeed.

"Bella," I spoke softly, her name a gentle caress on my tongue, and I removed my hand from hers and placed it over her other cheek so that now both were caressing her face.

"Yes?" Her breathing was quickening.

I kept my voice calm, cool, though that was far from how I was feeling. "I'm going to kiss you now."

Her voice was faint. "Okay."

I tilted her head slightly and then slowly closed the remainder of the gap between us. I very softly pressed my lips to hers and took in every part of the kiss. The way my hands felt on her face, the way her breathing caught in her throat, the warmth of her lips on mine, their softness, their taste, the way mine seemed to mold with hers now instead of pushing with stone like firmness.

These feelings were different. They were more equal, more natural, but the emotions behind those feelings were just as strong as always. That same electrocuting fire emblazed my heart, enflamed my passion for this amazing, beautiful, wonderful woman.

A tear rolled down her cheek and caught onto mine. I pulled back, only slightly, and with my thumbs wiped the tears off her face. I pressed my lips her just under her eyes kissing the new, fresh tears away, and then Bella moved her body closer to mine. I moved my hands to behind her back and pulled her to me.

She closed the gap this time, pressing her lips to mine with more force than I had. It was very Bella, and normally, within about three seconds, I would have pushed her away, but I smiled as I realized this time, I didn't have to. So I pulled her tighter and held her with all my might. I felt a slight shadow of the fear that I was so accustomed to, a fear that warned me I might hurt her, but it was easy to see the difference in strength between my arms, and these human arms, so I held her even closer.

And suddenly everything that had happened that day, all the stress, all the pain, all the anguish, all the fear and all the failure, it was all worth it. What I wouldn't have traded for a moment like this. What I wouldn't have given for this warmth, for this passion, for this peace.

For all my existence I would carry the memory of this moment with me. This moment where Bella and I were equal, where I had done everything I could to deserve her, to prove myself worthy, and now here she was, the greatest reward, and she was safe. As I held her tightly to me, she wasn't in danger. As her fingers knotted through my hair, and her lips moved in synch with mine, my throat wasn't on fire. This was the most perfect of moments.

But it couldn't last forever. I was human after all, and soon as much as my body wanted her, it couldn't move much anymore.

We both seemed to start fading at the same time, so we contented ourselves to lying on the bed wrapped in each others arms.

"You're very warm," she said facing me and gently stroking a finger over my cheek.

I smiled in response. She had no idea the significance those words held for me.

I had one arm resting under her head, and my free hand was softly tracing lines up and down her arm.

"I don't want to sleep." I said.

"Me neither, but I don't think I'm going to make it much longer."

"Does it always feel like this? Being tired?"

She laughed at that but didn't answer the question.

"Don't worry Edward. We have tomorrow, and the next day, and the next."

"Hmmm." I had nothing to say to that. Nothing I could say, so I pretended like it was true. Like there would be many more days of me lying next to Bella, holding her warm in my arms, and being a source of warmth for her. Pretended there would be many more nights where I could lie next to her, our skin meshed together as if they were becoming one.

I kissed her lips softly. "Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you." Her voice was soft, fading.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'll never forget this."

"Hmmm."

I kissed her forehead, and then my eyes closed, and I felt the world begin to drift away around me, until I was lost in a blackness I hadn't visited in over one hundred years, and I was entirely content.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

My eyes were closed, and my mind was slowly regaining consciousness, though there was a strange sense of disorientation.

My body felt tired, sore. Where was I?

There was something warm in my arms. Curious, I opened my eyes.

Bella.

I smiled, feeling instantly relaxed. Light was pouring in all around us and I knew it was day.

I reached out to touch her face and my skin caught me by surprise. I held my hand close to my eyes to examine it. There was too much color. Too much warmth. I was still… human. How was this possible?

I sat up quickly arousing Bella.

"Hmmm? Edward?" She asked in a tone as disoriented as I felt.

I noticed a clock on the wall above the door.

6:55.

It was morning the next day, and I still had five minutes left of being human. Five minutes left of this moment with Bella. Fear and panic shot through me as the realization that time was almost up hit me like a ton of bricks. I didn't want it to end. I didn't want time to be up. I wanted this forever. I wanted to be this for Bella. If I became a human, she would never have to become a vampire. She wouldn't have to give up her soul. I would have given anything for this, and it was about to be ripped from my hands. It wasn't fair.

The panic must have been more obvious than I realized because suddenly Bella was sitting up next to me. She put one arm around my waist and used her free hand to pull my face to hers.

I didn't notice that I'd been crying until she wiped a tear away with her thumb.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to lose you," the answer shooting out of my mouth as if I'd been waiting all night to say it.

"You're not." Concern painted her expression, but she tried her best to reassure me, stroking and kissing my face, my shoulders, my neck.

"Bella," I cried and then pulled her face to me and kissed her as hard as I possibly could.

She laughed. "Edward," she said while pulling away. "Please, let me go find a toothbrush or something. I've got morning breath."

"I don't care," and I pressed my lips to hers again. "Please, just be with me right now. Don't leave."

"I won't." She wasn't laughing anymore, and let me kiss her again.

When I pulled away next, I felt a little more relaxed, though not completely. She continued to try and comfort me, but I stopped her and pulled her to me until her head was resting on my chest, and I rested mine in her hair, breathing her in.

"What's wrong my love?" She asked.

But how could I explain? How could I take this away from her? How could I scare her and tell her in two minutes it was all going to disappear? So I settled on a lie.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I'm sorry I scared you."

She pulled away and met my eyes. I forced myself to smile at her, making it as genuine as possible, and after a moment, she reached up and kissed me again, softly this time, then placed her head back on my chest.

"I love you Bella."

I felt her cheeks rise as she smiled. "I love you too Edward."

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for this moment. For everything."

"Ummm… your welcome?"

Despite myself I chuckled, and she responded in the same manner.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"No." _No, just let me hold you like this. Just for one more minute, let me be warm and soft for you._

She didn't make an effort to get up.

A movement at the door caught my attention.

I looked up and instantly threw myself in front of Bella.

_No!_

"Riley."

Bella gasped and pressed herself up against my back.

He stood there in the same clothes as yesterday, his hair disheveled, a slight beard beginning to form on his chin.

He stood there with the same menacing smile on his face.

He stood there with a gun in his hand… pointed at me.

"NO!" Bella screamed at my ear.

And then the sound of a shot fired.

Something hit me hard, and I was suddenly lying on the bed.

Something was hurting. My whole body was aching. There was a fire in my chest.

My vision was blurring. Things were getting fuzzy.

There was screaming all around me. Bella was screaming. Screaming my name.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked, but I don't think any sound came out.

"Help! Somebody help!" She screamed, and there were more voices in the room. "Somebody help him. Where's Dr. Cullen?"

"Stop crying Bella. I'll make it better." I told her, but she didn't seem to hear me.

"Oh Edward no."

I wanted to kiss her, to tell her it was going to be okay, but I couldn't find her face. There were only shapes, going in and out of focus.

I looked over at the clock and it cleared for a moment, and it was just long enough to see, thirty seconds.

I had thirty seconds left and I wanted to spend it with Bella. Why couldn't I find her? Why was everything getting so dark?

"Bella?" I breathed, and I was sure I got that one out, because she answered.

"I'm here… I'm here Edward…"

"Bella…"


	20. Significance

**(A/N: Imagine with me for a moment if you will, that it's three in the morning, and you've just finished the chapter you've been waiting to write since the beginning of your story. You're excited, it feels perfect, you're loving the romance, and it's probably the best cliffhanger you've written yet. You can't wait to see what people will say and you hope you didn't disappoint with the romantic moment you know your fans have been waiting for. You go to sleep, a smile on your face, excited to wake up and find out if you did it justice. **

**You wake up and go check your email to see if there are any reviews yet. To your surprise, you already have 15 in your box, each one a review. You excitedly click on the first, and by the time you're done, you now have 15 death threats, 15 hate mails and 15 people saying you've driven them crazy, and they continue sporadically throughout the day. I must say, it was a hard day for an author. I am seriously reevaluating the importance of cliffhangers. **

**Never-the-less, I still love you all, and am thankful for all the wonderful reviews I've gotten throughout this story (even if I am now on about 25 hit lists.) I'll leave another author's note at the end. Enjoy.)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Edward: So… you had me shot… **

**Me: Yeah, sorry about that. **

**Edward: You know, that chapter might have gone over better if you'd just left out the cliffhanger and ended it with Bella and I falling asleep. **

**Me: Oh, what are you, a writer now?**

**Edward: (Points to himself) Good at everything remember?**

**Me: (Grunts) **

**Edward: You're looking a little bitter there Capella. **

**Me: (Sounding bitter) I'm not bitter. **

**Edward: Mmmm hmmm…. Well, you know, seeing as how this story is coming to and end soon, we're going to have to resolve our little dispute here. **

**Me: What do you propose? **

**Edward: I really can't leave Steph, or Bella, it just wouldn't work, but I'm thinking that since apparently you're on a few hit-lists now, you're going to need some serious protection…**

**Me: (Curious) And… **

**Edward: Why don't I just make you your own personal vampire? He can take you on as many dates as you want. **

**Me: Really? Who?**

**Edward: Anyone you want. **

**Me: Hmmm… Brad Pitt?**

**Edward: Euu… too late. Didn't you see Interview with a Vampire? He was type casted. **

**Me: Drat. Oh, I know… That kid from ****What a Girl Wants**** with Amanda Bynes. He was cute. **

**Edward: Oh come on… Him? With the accent and the hair… such a pretty boy. You could do better.**

**Me: Uhg. Okay… Robert Pattinson? **

**Edward: Really? I don't know… that guy doesn't really have such great hygiene, and he's kind of… I don't know… he's not my favorite. **

**Me: If you're going to reject every option I throw out there, why don't **_**you**_** just stay? I mean, maybe secretly you're rejecting them because you really do love me. **

**Edward: Good theory. Maybe… No, I don't… Well, I guess maybe… Nope, that's not it. **

**Me: Oh my word Edward. Just get me Rob. **

**Edward: Fine… You go on writing your ending, and I'll be back next chapter with your new Vampire Honey, trained and ready to go. **

**Me: (Smiles sweetly) Please and thank you. **

**Edward: (Winks, takes off.) **

**Me: (Starts writing, too distracted to really focus, constantly looking over her shoulder for snipers.)**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 20: Significance

"Rosalie, have you seen Edward?" Esme called from the kitchen.

"No. Not since this morning." Rosalie called out from upstairs. "He went out hunting this morning, and I haven't seen him since."

"He's been gone all day. I didn't expect him out for so long."

"He probably just went to see Bella."

"No, it's not visiting hours for her yet. Besides, he promised to come home and help me redecorate the living room first."

Rosalie snickered. "Sucker," she whispered under her breath. "He's fine Esme."

"I don't know. I've just had this strange, ominous feeling all day, and I can't shake it. Would you mind calling Alice and asking her to check on him?"

Rosalie was now down stairs. She sat on the couch and turned the flat screen on to a news channel. "She dragged Jasper on a shopping trip."

"Awww… I see. Well, I guess I can wait it out a little bit longer."

"Sure thing." Rosalie flipped the channel to Animal Planet. Two mountain lions were fighting furiously over a dead deer carcass. "Awck… I'm hungry. Esme, I'm going hunting. If I see Edward, I'll send him home."

"Okay, thank you deer." Esme finished rearranging the flowers that surrounded the kitchen and retreated to the living room, where she had boxes of the new decorations she'd planned to set up.

She stood, staring at her surroundings for a moment, took a deep breath, and then pulled a cell phone from her pocket and pressed redial.

"Edward," came his name from the other end, followed by a beep.

"Edward dear, it's your mother. Please call me." She hung up and placed the phone back in her pocket, quick as lightning.

She opened a box, a nervous expression on her face, and anxiously started ruffling through it, pulling out the new wall decorations, but none seemed to distract enough to settle her.

Her phone rang. She pulled it out quickly and looked at the caller ID.

Carlisle, it read, and she sighed before answering it.

"Hello love."

"Hello Esme. I was just thinking of you and I wanted to hear your voice. How are you?"

"Anxious. Have you heard from Edward?"

"Not at all. Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. I just feel strange. It feels like some kind of mother's intuition. I need to hear his voice."

"Don't worry love. If something was going to happen to Edward, Alice would have seen it."

"Alice is shopping. Her mind is otherwise occupied."

"Awww… I see. Well, don't worry about it. I'm sure he's fine."

"I'm sure you're right. Will you be home soon?"

"In an hour. I'm just finishing up at the hospital. Crazy day."

"What happened?"

Carlisle was excited as he told his story, almost as if he were sharing the latest episode of a soap opera.

"We had this patient come in today, with a gun shot wound to his chest."

"Oh dear."

"He was in critical condition, but we ended up saving his life in the end."

"You mean _you_ saved his life," Esme gushed over his husband.

"_Anyway_, he was resting in a room, and Chief Swan was here checking on a friend of his, and he recognized the guy from a picture in a book of old mug shots down at the station."

"Really?" Esme exclaimed.

"Yeah. It was crazy. The guy's been missing for a while. He skipped town after he'd been released from prison three years ago for dealing."

"Oh my goodness."

"Apparently he's wanted in Chicago for murder."

"Heaven forbid. And he was in your hospital? He was your patient? Imagine that. You were saving his life, and you had no idea."

"He's still recovering, but the room is heavily guarded. As soon as he's released he'll be sent over to Chicago and tried there. You know he used to go to Forks High. Just a student. Who would have thought a man like that could have come out of Forks?"

"Goodness. It's a crazy world we live in. There are monsters everywhere huh?"

Carlisle laughed. "It seems we can't escape them. Anyway, I'll be home soon."

"I'll be waiting."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Not likely." There was a smile in Carlisle's tone.

Esme hung up the phone then, officially distracted from her previous worries.

She was alone now, except for me, standing outside, peeking around from the cover of the tree I'd been hiding behind, watching through the glass wall. She was humming a pleasant tune, and her thoughts were much the same. She thought of her family, and how grateful she was for them.

And I too, was grateful; Grateful for a family that loved me, that knew me. Even if we were an unconventional family, we were still a family.

I knew I should have gone in and let her know I was fine, especially after she'd confessed her worry for me, but there was only one place I wanted to be then, and I needed to get there as quickly as possible, even _if_ it wasn't visiting hours yet.

I didn't take my car, I just ran as fast as my feet would carry me. I was as anxious as I was eager. After spending that last human moment with Bella, I was entirely aware of what I was taking from her. As much as I needed her, I was wrong for her. I could never make her warm. I could never be soft for her. I could never kiss her with all the passion I'd felt for her. I could never be near her without wanting to kill her. I could never give her myself fully. And unless I took her soul, the most selfish, most despicable thing I could ever do to her, I would lose her forever, and she would grow old next to a cold, teenage body that could never give her everything she needed.

After my twenty four hours, my own insignificance was becoming more of a reality than ever. After experiencing being the man that she deserved, that she needed, both physically and emotionally, I had never been more aware of what I really was. The weight of this revelation pressed down and tied my feet with invisible rocks, pulling me down and causing me to sink to the bottom of an invisible ocean.

I felt my pace slowing. I was almost afraid to see her now. Afraid of what I would say, of what I would do. There was no plan, only these emotions that felt like a thousand shots to the chest, over and over, now that I knew what that felt like.

But it was my need for her that kept me going: the need to see her face, to hear her voice, to put my hands on her face and let them warm my skin. I needed to hear her heart beat. I hadn't heard it in too long, and it was almost as if it was the jolt my cold dead heart needed to feel as if it existed at all.

I was standing in front of her house now, and there was still an hour until I would officially be allowed in, but Charlie's cruiser was not in the drive way, and I didn't hear his thoughts anywhere in the two mile radius my mind reading abilities spanned.

I could hear Bella shuffling around inside. I heard her sit down on the couch in the living room. I listened carefully as she turned the page of a book, and it wasn't hard to guess which book that was. How many times had she read Wuthering Heights now? I should find her a first edition. She'd like that.

I slowly walked up to her porch. I took the few stairs up in stride and was standing with my ear against the door, listening for what I wanted most to hear.

"Awww…" I breathed. Her heart. There it was, soft and beautiful. Music to my ears.

My listening was interrupted as my previous fears attacked my thoughts again, and I felt my knees buckling as my fear and my love warred against each other.

I placed both hands on the door and hung my head down. I felt as if I weren't just holding on for balance, but holding on for dear life. If I didn't see her face soon, I was going to fall. Of that I was sure.

I rang the door bell. I heard the book thud against the floor. I'd startled her.

Her foot steps were slow and hesitant as they approached the door. I heard her shift the curtains over the window to the side of the door, and I met her gaze as she aimed to see who was waiting for her on the other side.

She disappeared quickly, and I chuckled as she fumbled with the locks, as she threw the door open, and as she let out a huge sigh of relief. She always seemed to be holding her breath until I got here. I really didn't deserve that.

"Edward!" She exclaimed, a huge smile plastered on her face. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad, but if Charlie comes home…"

She stopped abruptly, and her expression turned solemn and concerned. My face must have been showing more emotion than I'd realized, but then again, I'd been too shaken to really try and hide it.

"Can I come in?" I asked softly, in a low voice.

"Of course."

She stepped to the side and let me pass. I focused my hearing on her heart and matched my pace with its' steady beat.

She followed me into the living room, and I stopped in the center, and then turned around to face her.

Her expression was tense, worried for me. "What's wrong Edward?"

She took a step closer, but I put a hand out to stop her. I saw tears start to glisten in her eyes at the rejection.

I put a hand over my eyes and shook my head. I couldn't stop from trying to convince myself that I was all wrong for Bella, but being in this room with her, taking in her scent as it burned in my throat, I felt the agony tearing my insides at the mere thought of separation.

There was just no world with out Bella.

"Edward?" She asked again, softer this time.

I removed my hand away from my face and met her gaze. She looked worried and hurt. Her hand was raised slightly, as if she were hesitantly trying to reach out to me, but nervous for my reaction. She knew these black moods. She'd once confessed how she'd hated how they pulled me away from her.

_I'm wrong for you Bella. _I screamed in my mind. _But I can't live without you._

"Please talk to me," she pleaded, and it was that voice always tore down all my vices, all my walls. It was the voice that broke through every barrier, all my strength, and I would have done anything she asked me then. Anything.

"I'm afraid." I answered.

"Of what?" She took a step closer.

"Of me. Of hurting you. Of my own insignificance."

"Edward," and her tone was now reproachful, her expression strong and determined. She put her hands on her hips and started tapping her toe. "Are you having another one of your 'I'm not good enough for Bella' debates, and trying to talk yourself into leaving me again, because can I just say, it's getting old."

"What?" I asked bewildered.

She didn't hesitate now. She took two quick strides and closed the gap between us. She took my face in her hands and made me look directly at her.

"You listen to me Edward Cullen. You are the most amazing, wonderful, beautiful, incredible, noble, _good_ person I have ever met. You are everything I want, and everything I never thought to ask for. I don't care that you have to be careful with me. I don't care that you're not proud of your past and the things you've done. I don't care that you're not human.

"I want you Edward. I love you. I love all of you, everything about you, everything you are, and everything you do. I want you always. There isn't a world in all the universe that I wouldn't want you.

"So you just stop whatever internal dispute is going on inside that thick skull of yours and accept the fact that you want me too, and that you would survive without me just about as well as I would survive without you."

She stopped her little rant then, and I stared wide eyed at her.

I tried to remember my argument, but I couldn't.

With speed like lightning she was in my arms, we were up the stairs, she was on the bed, and my lips came crashing down on hers. Before she knew what was going on my lips were demanding her attention. It didn't take long for her to respond.

It took all my effort to keep my control in check. I wanted her fiercely, and I was thrilled at the prospect that she wanted me too.

The fire in my throat raged, equaling the fire in my heart, the fire in my passion and my love for Bella, the fire in this kiss. I was a lion let lose, and there was no stopping me.

My hands held her sides and it burned at the touch. I welcomed it.

I repositioned my lips to her jaw, moving them up towards her ear and back down to her chin, giving her a moment to breath, and when she did they found there way back to where they wanted to be.

Her hands knotted in my hair and I smiled in reaction. I loved them there. It felt so natural, like it was exactly where they belonged.

I pulled her closer, still making an incredibly vigorous effort to be gentle... enough.

Here in this moment, there was nothing else that existed but us. There was no other world where Mike was my brother, Bella was only my friend, and some sadistic murderer was after us. That never happened. Here in this moment, Bella was in _my_ arms, and her lips were on _my_ lips, and she wanted _me._

And I _loved_ her.

And it was that love that held me accountable to my actions. It was that love that reminded me I was holding too tight. I was kissing too hard. It was that love that pushed me off of Bella and stood me up on the floor by the window.

I quickly scanned Bella to make sure I hadn't hurt her, and noticed how it took her a moment to realize I wasn't there any more.

Her eyes found me and she stared, shocked. I was taking in deep breaths, trying to calm myself down.

"Wow." She said.

She had no idea.

"Edward, that was… wow."

I smiled, despite myself. "I know." I replied.

She kept looking at me, trying to slow down her breathing as well.

She knew when I'd calmed enough, she knew me better than anyone, and she reached out her hand.

I did one last mental check, the flame in my throat at a safe simmer, and I slowly walked toward her and took her hand, then sat down in front of her on the bed.

She smirked. "So, I guess you won't be leaving me today then?"

I frowned. "Bella, there is no life without you."

She very cautiously moved closer to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "You are my life," she whispered in my ear, then pulled back to face me again.

I very softly pressed my lips to hers, letting her know the hectic dance from before was over. She smiled and laid her head against my chest.

"I wish…" I began, "I wish I could be warm for you."

"Don't. I wouldn't change you for anything."

"Not even into a human?" I chuckled like I was joking, but I couldn't entirely disguise my remorse.

"No. Things probably wouldn't be as interesting if you were human."

I laughed for real this time. "I doubt that. Bella, no matter what I was, _you_ would always make life interesting."

"Not even. I'm the most boring person in the world."

I pushed her back and cupped her chin, lifting her face till she met my gaze. "Do I look bored?"

She smiled at me. "No. You look…"

"In love?"

She kissed me again.

I kissed her forehead and then repositioned us so that we were lying down, her resting in my arms. One arm was under her neck, and that hand was running through her hair. My other arm wrapped tenderly around her, hugging her to me. She rested her head on my chest, and held me as well.

"I love you Bella." I whispered.

"I love you Edward."

I smiled wider than I'd smiled in twenty four hours.

**(A/N: There, no big cliff hanger, no one threatening Edward's life, just a cute, fluffy Bella/Edward moment. I hadn't planned on this chapter, but hopefully it makes up for the last one, and maybe ya all won't want to kill me so much anymore. : ) (I'm making cute, big puppy dog eyes right now, hoping everyone is changing there minds.) **

**And come guys, like I would really kill off Edward.**

**Alright, next chapter is the last one.**

**Read and Review!) **


	21. Your Hand on my Heart

**Disclaimer: **

**Edward: (Has returned with Robert Pattinson) Well, here he is. All fed and ready to go. I've explained the rules of only eating animals, and we tested him around humans. I think he's ready. **

**Me: Wow! Thanks Edward. Hey, does he have any special powers?**

**Edward: Not that I've seen.**

**Rob: Mostly my power is I'm just really, really ridiculously good looking. **

**Me: (Nervous laughter) **

**Rob: And I can play the guitar.**

**Me: (and all my readers; swoon.)**

**Edward: (Rolls eyes) Oh please. You know Capella, since all those death threats have been lifted, perhaps I should take Robert here, and give him just a little bit more training. **

**Me: (Ignoring Edward) You know, you look really familiar, like someone else I know, only I can't put my finger on it. **

**Rob: (Gives off a dazzling smile) **

**Me: (Is dazzled) **

**Edward: (Annoyed) Seriously, maybe I should just take him back. I don't think we picked the right one.**

**Rob: (Growls at Edward, then goes back to dazzling) **

**Me: (Trying to fight off Dazzled Stupor to talk to Edward) Are you jealous Edward? Cause you had your chance. **

**Edward: (Kicking the dirt, with hands in his pockets, looks sheepish like a little boy) No. **

**Rob: Oh, he's so jealous, cause I'm so ridiculously good looking. **

**Me: (Nervously laughs again) Honestly, do you have a twin? Cause you look like someone… (Gets distracted again by Rob's dazzling good looks)… Edward, isn't he ridiculously good looking?**

**Edward: Uhg. Forget this. (Scoops Capella up in his arms and begins a quick sprint that not even the new born can catch.)**

**Me: (Breathless) Edward… What are you…**

**Edward: I'm taking you to dinner. **

**Me: What about Rob?**

**Edward: I hate that guy. **

**Me: You were so jealous.**

**Edward: Whatever, you win… okay? Are you happy? **

**Me: (Thinks in mind, "**_**I win!**_**") Yes. **

**Edward: (Smirks) **

**Rob: Uuuuhhhhh…. What happened? (Sees mirror) Oh, I am so ridiculously good looking. (Mirror changes and shows **_**your face,**_** cause it's a magic mirror) Oh, hello. Need a vampire body guard? Cause I'm suddenly available. Did I mention that I'm ridiculously good looking?**

**You: (Totally swooning right now.) **

Chapter 21: Your Hand on my Heart

"Tell me why we're doing this again? For the most annoying boy on the face of the earth, might I add?" Jasper spat at me a little irritated.

I poked my nose around the room, sniffing.

"Because," I began to answer, "somewhere in the universe, he isn't the most annoying boy in the world, and I feel like I should do something nice for him."

"It's not like he even remembers anything, so what's the point?"

"It's mostly for my sanity. Just humor me, please."

"Fine," Jasper shrugged, caving. "Why do you need my help again?"

I opened the closet door. I wasn't sure of the smell, but I thought I was getting closer.

"Because…" I was trying to be patient, "you know this stuff better than I do."

"Stuff? You mean baseball?"

"Yeah, that."

Jasper chuckled. "Not even close Edward." I turned around and Jasper already had the folder under his arm.

"It's not a familiar smell to me." I defended.

"Well get a whiff of this." He opened the folder and waved the cards under my nose.

I crinkled my nose. "Not my favorite."

"You just don't understand."

"You could explain it to me."

"There's no hope for the hopeless." Jasper sat cross legged on the floor and began leafing through the cards, going at a human pace.

"Jazz, what are you doing? We don't have a lot of time till he gets home."

"I'm taking time to appreciate. Like I said, hopeless."

I sat impatiently on a work desk, and looked around the room while Jasper continued on his part of our little mission. Every once in a while he'd exclaim some sort of excitement over one of the cards. I'd never understand the thrill of baseball cards, but to each his own, and I knew he was no longer irritated with the job.

"This is amazing!" He cheered. "Only about ten of them are really quality, but do you have any idea what he could make off those cards?"

"I might." I smirked.

He didn't take his eyes off his task, but continued talking to me. "So, how did Bella take it when you explained everything? Did she believe you?"

"Of course she believed me."

"Yeah well, that girl would believe you if you swore to her the planets actually revolved around the earth, and the moon really was made of cheese."

I laughed and he continued.

"I'm still not sure I do, believe you, I mean."

"I know." I responded tapping my head. He didn't look up, but he knew what I meant.

"What'd she think about her and Mike Newton?"

I scowled. Even though I was doing this little project for him, I was done thinking that he deserved Bella. Back in my world, she was mine, and I wasn't sharing.

"She denied it till her face turned blue, and I didn't press it. I didn't want to dwell on it too much anyway. But that wasn't what bugged her the most." I paused for a moment staring up at the ceiling. "She's mad at me."

"Mad at you? For what?" He actually took a pause to look at me this time, his face bewildered. The thought of Bella mad at me was usually more unbelievable to my family then the story I'd just shared with them.

"She says she can't shake the feeling I cheated on her."

His eyes grew wide. "You? Is she kidding? With who? Jessica? You told her how you went into shock, and dumped her as soon as you came to right?"

"Not with Jessica."

"Then who?"

I raised an eye brow, and it only took a moment for him to comprehend.

"With herself? What?! That's ridiculous."

"I know."

"It was her."

"I know."

"But, that's stupid. You went there for Bella. You kissed Bella. She's Bella!"

"I know."

Jasper shook his head, perplexed, and went back to his task.

I thought back to my conversation with Bella, when I'd shared with her about my twenty four hour experience. She was wide eyed the whole time, complaining at the part where she got kidnapped, that she would never escape attracting danger, and would probably end up starting another vampire war when she changed. She took my hand when I explained how it felt to cry, what it was like having the wet drops fall down my cheek. She laughed when I told her about the pop tarts and the hall monitor, and she'd wished we really had a Melvin Springs at our school. She cringed when I told her about Riley and the Rouges and the warehouse incident.

But when I'd shared our moment in the hospital with her, when I explained what it was like kissing and holding her as a human, she had a bit of trouble digesting it.

She wasn't entirely angry with me, more like she couldn't decide if she should be.

"I don't know Edward," she'd said. "It just seems like it wasn't me."

"But it was you!" I pleaded, desperate for her not to think in that direction.

"But I don't remember it."

"Bella, it was you. You can't possibly think that I would ever… that I could…" I couldn't even get the word out. "Bella, I went back there for you. I wanted to be human for you."

"But the vampire told you before that I wouldn't remember it. Edward, you didn't go back for me. You went back for you."

She let that sink in, and while she wasn't trying to be hurtful, it stung a little, but only because I realized she was right. I wanted to experience being human with Bella. I wanted to know what it would be like to hold her tight without the danger of breaking her.

"But I'm not mad about that," she continued.

"Bella, I don't know how to explain it to you better. It really was you. And I want to share this with you. Please don't be mad."

"I just need some time to process it... Alone."

That was last thing I wanted to do. I tried to stay, even continued pleading a little longer, but I'd never seen Bella with that expression on her face before, and I'd been constantly thinking of a way to make her happy enough to forget about it.

"This is a great collection." Jasper stated interrupting my thoughts. "You should know though, it's going to cost quite a bit to get him the kind of cards you're thinking of."

"Just tell me what I need."

Jasper put the folder back on a book shelf in Mike's room, then quickly grabbed a pen and paper out of the desk and wrote down ten names. "Any of these," he said. "I know a guy in Tacoma that could probably get us a few of them."

I looked towards the window. "Thanks Jazz. They'll be home in two minutes. Let's go."

We quickly jumped out Mike's bedroom window, got in my Volvo, and drove to Tacoma.

The next day at school, I left the envelope in his locker, with an anonymous note that had read, "Thank you, more than you'll ever know, thank you." and next to the note, each carefully laminated, were five baseball cards Jasper had assured me that were of top notch quality, and anyone who knew anything about baseball would have a heart attack over them. He didn't have a heart attack, but Alice did see him fainting. I didn't need to stick around to see it, (it was funny enough in her mind.)

At lunch Mike was now showing off his new "treasure." I smiled to myself as I watched him, and listened to his joyful reverie both in his mouth, and in his mind.

Bella sat with me and Alice, as usual, but she didn't say anything. She'd had her window closed the night before, and today I was going mad at the vibrant screaming in her silence. It rang through my mind like a fog horn at my ears, and I couldn't stop the sickness I felt in my chest as I worried more and more what she was thinking. My imagination was running wild with theories, none of them good.

I pleaded with her now and then to talk to me, but she always shook her head no, and I couldn't fight her. I'd never seen her like this, and I wasn't yet sure how to respond. The more I demanded, the more agitated she looked. The more I left her alone, the more I felt a chasm between us.

I dropped her off at home, and again, she didn't speak the whole way. Charlie was home, and she got out of the car, offering a quick good bye, and then disappeared into the house.

I remained in the drive way for a minute, partly feeling the same shock I'd felt when I'd first seen her kiss Mike, and then found out I was Jessica Stanley's boyfriend, and I was partly debating whether or not to just break down her door, Charlie or no Charlie, and demand she tell me what she was thinking.

I drove home.

When I went in the house, Alice and Jasper were on the couch. Without looking at me Alice called out, "I don't know what she'll say to you, she hasn't decided yet. Carlisle's waiting for you in the office. I told him you wanted to talk to him."

I opened my mouth to snap at her, but thought the better of it and went upstairs, Jasper's thought's sympathizing with me as I left.

"_Sorry Edward. Don't worry, she'll get over it. You know that girl can never stay mad at you forever." _

His thought's then proceeded to imagine Emmett singing "Twinkle Twinkle," something he'd been doing often since I'd told my family the story. It had been his favorite part, and even though he still was undecided as to whether he believed me or not, he liked to imagine it. It made him laugh.

He and Carlisle were the only one's who were doubtful. It hurt a little that Carlisle didn't believe me, but he was a bit more scientifically minded than the rest of us. Jasper was, well, he was just more practical. If he didn't know any better, he probably wouldn't believe in vampires at all.

Rosalie was the only one who hadn't heard the story yet. She'd called to say she was going on an extended hunting trip. Emmett offered to join her, but she'd claimed she'd needed some alone time. Em took advantage of Rosalie's "alone time" and helped Esme redecorate where I had abandoned her. It was something he secretly enjoyed, but didn't want Rose to know, thinking she might think less of him, or call him some stupid girly name. She probably would have given him the nickname, but she'd never think less of her Emmett.

Sure enough, Carlisle was waiting for me upstairs.

"Dad." I said as I walked in. He smiled at me. I'd been using the term more often the last day since I'd gotten back, (although my family claimed that the time I'd left for hunting to the moment I'd seen Esme through the window hadn't been more than half a day.) After what he'd done for me as a human, he'd felt more like my father than ever.

"Hello son. What's on your mind?"

I sat down on his desk next to where he was sitting and shrugged. "Bella won't talk to me."

He looked just as confused Jasper when I'd told him the same thing. I explained to him how she'd reacted to the story, and how she'd been shutting me out since. I felt like crying. I wanted to cry. I would have if I could have. The tears were one of the things I missed most about being human. The other was being with Bella, but since that was what had gotten me in trouble, I tried not to think about it.

"I can't stand it! I can't handle her not talking to me, not knowing what's going on in her mind. How can I help her if she won't talk to me?"

Carlisle eyed me speculatively for a moment, and then put a hand on my shoulder and a smile on his face. "Son," he said, a hint of humor in his voice.

I stared back at him confused, irritated, and desperate.

"Edward… I know it's been a while since there's really been a woman in your life, a hundred years give or take," he smirked, "but this is a lesson every man has to learn. This is a girl thing."

"What?"

"Women just do this sometimes. Even vampire women. They're fine one minute, and then one little thing sets them off, and the next moment they need to "process," A.K.A, they get lost in their own thoughts, come off as angry at the world, and completely shut you out."

"_Amen to that."_ Jasper's thoughts chimed in my ears.

"_So not even true at all."_ Alice thought in a bitter, angry tone.

"It not like that Carlisle, she thinks I cheated on her."

"No Edward, it's exactly like that. Bella knows how much you love her. She knows you would never cheat. She'll get past this, and before you know it, the mood swing will pass, and she'll be all doey eyed over you again."

I wanted to believe him, but it sounded impossible.

"Please don't take this offensively. I know you have a tendency to want to fix everything, but when a woman gets into one of these moods, the best thing to do is just back off, and let them… 'process.' Trust me, everything's going to be fine."

I tried to refresh and encourage myself with my father's words as I ran to Bella's that night, but I stopped at the store and picked up some flowers just in case. Before I got to her house, I had a sudden panic attack that she'd shut the window on me again. I didn't think I could go another night away from her.

I breathed in relief when I saw that it was open. I didn't waist my time scaling the wall, careful not to mess up the flowers in the process.

She was waiting for me, sitting on the bed. I knew she knew I was there, but she couldn't quite bring herself to look at me right away. Her face still looked a bit solemn, but more resolved.

Finally, she looked up, and motioned with her hand for me to join her on the bed. She eyed the floral arrangement as I took each careful step closer to her. I sat down, and without saying anything, (too afraid my words would break the atmosphere like glass) I handed her the flowers. She took them in her hands, smelled them while closing her eyes, and then looked back up at me… and smiled.

I let out a huge breath of air in relief. Her smile was enough to keep me floating up above water. Whatever she was thinking, she didn't hate me, and that was enough to start with, but I still couldn't say anything. I wasn't sure what her boundaries were just yet.

She got up, smelled the flowers once again, and set them on her desk. "I'll get some water for those in a minute," she said, then sat back down next to me.

She stared at me with a deep, unfathomable expression for a long time, not saying a word, and as crazy as it had made me before, I was now at breaking point.

"Bella, I can't take this anymore! You have to talk to me! Please, tell me what you're thinking! I'm sorry I made you feel like I betrayed you, but I didn't, I didn't, I…"

"Oh, I don't think that anymore," she interrupted me.

I was officially dumbfounded. My brain was turning into mush, and I was forgetting how to form coherent sentences. Isn't that why she hadn't been talking to me since yesterday afternoon? Isn't that what I'd been stressing out about non-stop that entire time? "Wha.. Wai… Bel…"

"Oh no, I was over that by the time I woke up this morning."

"I don…unde…"

"You were right, I was being silly. It was me. I know you love me."

"Then, what?" Suddenly, I was beyond frustration, and it took all my self-control to keep my wild and crazy tone down so as not to wake up Charlie. "Bella! If you don't explain to me what's going on in that radio silent head of yours, I swear I am going to explode into pieces right here, and you're going to have to put me back together."

She chuckled. "Calm down Edward. I'll explain."

She grabbed one of my hands with both of hers, held it for a minute, stroking my skin with her fingers, and then lifted up that hand and placed it on her neck. She held it there and closed her eyes.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Shhh. Just wait a minute."

So I tried to muster up some patience, and studied her face very carefully as she held my hand against her warm, beautiful skin. I could feel her pulse beating in her neck, and it burned the tips of my fingers, but I didn't dare move them.

Finally she opened her eyes, but didn't remove hers or my hand. She took a deep breath and said, "you can't imagine how that feels."

"It can't feel that great, I'm ice cold." I bit back without thinking.

She scowled at me. "That Edward, that right there, that's why I've been upset. I thought about your story, and there was something about it that was bothering me, and I couldn't put my finger on it. I was trying to figure it out all day, and it didn't hit me until today. I opened the freezer to get some ice, and I couldn't shut it. I was just standing there, letting the cold air brush against my face. I was imagining it was you, and finally Charlie came in and yelled at me for letting all the cold out, and it hit me. That's what I was upset about."

"I know. I wish there was a way to change it…"

"That right there! I'm not upset that your skin is cold, Edward. I'm upset because you keep thinking that I'm so repulsed by you, when you're so far off the mark, I'm beginning to question that you're as smart as you make yourself out to be." She smirked at me again, but I just stared at her, wide eyed and confused. This wasn't where I'd expected the conversation to go at all.

She continued. "You keep wishing you were something different for me, but don't you know, I love you just the way you are? I mean, did I not make that clear enough for you yesterday?"

She moved my hand and placed it over her heart. Her voice was soft and loving as she spoke. "That, right there. Do you feel my heart racing?" She looked up in my eyes, pleading with them for me to understand. "It does that whenever you touch me, or has your vampire hearing already figured that out?"

She lifted herself up on her knees and moved closer to me, till her forehead was resting against mine. She kept my hand over her heart, and I was drowning in the emotions that were swelling inside me. How could she have known these were the exact words I'd needed to hear? It didn't change my opinion. I would have given anything, anything at all to be human for Bella, but it did make my heart swell to have my hand on her skin, and hear her say she craved the icy touch.

She finally released her hand and wrapped her arms around my neck, drawing her body closer to mine. "I belong to you Edward, and I want you just the way you are. Cold, and smooth, and beautiful." She kissed me softly on the lips, and it was a strange phenomenon. For once, Bella was ministering healing to my insecurities, instead of the other way around.

I put my ice cold hands on her face and held them there, right where they belonged.

She laughed then, and I smiled in response. "What?"

"It's just… I'm sorry I dated Mike."

I hissed in the darkness. "Well, thanks for ruining the moment."

She laughed again, and the musical notes it hit broke through my frustration. "It's just, I would never…" She laughed again, pulling away from me a bit.

I pulled her back, and smiled big, bringing our faces closer again. "Well, I did date Jessica, so I guess we're even."

She scowled this time. "Thanks for ruining the moment."

I laughed and wrapped my arms a little tighter around her waist.

She caved and dropped the scowl. "You know what my favorite part was?" She asked. I shook my head. "The way you explained the tears. I almost started crying."

"I didn't tell that part to my family. I only wanted to share it with you. It felt very… sacred."

"I'm glad." She kissed my nose and then put her cheek to mine. "How did pop tarts taste?"

"Disgusting," I said with nonchalance.

She laughed again. "Perhaps you just need to give them a second chance."

"Too late for that love. I did like coke though." I kissed her neck. I could sense our conversation coming to an end.

She moved her head and nuzzled it into my neck. "I wish I could remember."

"Me too."

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

But she didn't finish her question. Instead she brought her face back to mine, and officially ended the conversation.

I had had twenty four hours of being human. Twenty four hours of trying to win Bella's heart all over again. Twenty four hours of being the kind of man she deserved. Twenty four hours where I got to experience a world where we could be together without pain, without fear, and without bars.

But here, in this moment, where I felt Bella's love for me stronger than any moment before, I would have traded that entire twenty four hours just to experience it over, and over and over again. There was no moment more significant than when she placed my hand over her heart, and my heart heard, _this is right, this belongs_.

I broke our kiss, and I put my hand over her heart again. I turned my eyes to my hand and listened intently to the sound of her heartbeat. She smiled at me, and placed her hand over mine.

And I was more sure right then, more than I'd ever been in my entire existence, that Bella was right, we belonged together. Whatever world we got ensnared in, we belonged together.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Epilogue**

My head felt funny, like something was pounding it inside. I opened my eyes as the blurry images around me quickly began to focus. Looking around I noticed I was in a room I didn't recognize.

"What?" I mumbled, and my voice sounded strange to me. It sounded tired.

I was on a bed that wasn't mine, in a room that wasn't mine, speaking in a voice that wasn't mine.

I pushed the covers off me and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I stood up and got a head rush. I stumbled and caught myself on the bed post.

That _never_ happened to me. Something was seriously off.

And then, I remembered.

No! It couldn't be happening. Was it? Was it really real?

I held up my hands and looked at my skin. Color? Where was the white?

I touched my arm. It was warm.

Oh… My… Gosh…

She was right! It was really happening!

I began jumping up and down. I even let out a shriek, something else that never happened to me.

I ran to a mirror and began to study my face. It was just as I'd remembered it. As surprised as I was, I couldn't stop the excessively large smile that spread across my face. Could anything be more wonderful?

I was… _human_.

I shrieked again as I thought the word. I found a CD player stashed on a dresser and pressed play. I didn't care what was in it, I just needed to dance.

There was no particular choreographed move, I just jumped around the strange and unfamiliar room. I jumped on the floor, I jumped on the bed, I grabbed a hair brush and began to sing along to the words. I'd never felt so alive, and that was exactly what I was.

Alive!

I froze as a loud knock pounded on my door, and a strange, yet somehow familiar voice screamed from the other end.

"Rosalie Stanley, what on earth is going on in there?"

_Stanley? _

NO!!!!!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO **The End** XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**(A/N: Well, there you have it, the very end of Twenty Four Hours. Since there have been so many reviews, I'm just going to PM you to thank you personally rather than write them all out here. I'm sorry if you don't have an account, but know that I appreciate every review, and am so thankful for every one. I have been so honored with the response this story has gotten. **

**I would like to comment though, on a couple people who don't have accounts for me to PM you, and I think you SHOULD just make one, because I always want to reply to your reviews, and I can't. These are just a couple people who have been with my story from the beginning and have reviewed every chapter. **

**dazzledbyEdward63- You always left me the sweetest reviews, and I felt like I got to know you a little bit through this story. Thank you so much. And you really need to just make an account so I can PM you next time. : ) P.S: Thank you for telling your friends about my story. I thought that was super cool. **

**Vampirate1963- Your reviews made me laugh. It was fun to watch you and Hailey and your friend and cousin have conversations with each other on my reviews. It reminded me of when I was in high school, my two best friends and I would read fan fictions together and talk about them. Thank you again. You were always very sweet.**

**Cullencrazy- You as well were always very sweet, and have been reviewing my story since the beginning. I appreciate that more than you know. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed the end. **

**issabell*Edward93- You left me a couple funny reviews as well, which always brighten my day considerably. I love that you four all had a little camaraderie while reading this, and I'm glad you got on the wagon. : ) Thanks again! **

**MyDarkAngel710- I will never forget that sweet (and by sweet I mean purely awesome) disclaimer you wrote for me. That was so great, and I laughed so hard. Thanks again for all your reviews. **

**Okay, just to let you guys know my future fan fiction plans, so you're not waiting around forever wondering what's going on with me, I'll give you an update. **

**I will **_**not**_** be writing a sequel to Twenty Four Hours. This story is done, and I have no desire to come back to it, but thank you to everyone who said they wanted one. That's very sweet.**

**I will be taking a break from fan fiction. I'm not joking at all when I say I've spent so much time at the computer in the last two months, my eyes are dilating more than is normal. It's a little scary, and I think they need a break, plus I need to take some time and do something real, like go to the beach or something. **

**I do have ideas for a couple of different Twilight stories, so I might muse over those and develop them a little bit, and when I come back, pick one to work on. Which would you prefer: A Bella and Edward story, (all human, takes place hundreds of years ago, think Tristan and Isolde) or a Jasper and Alice story, (a different version of how they met, set during the Vampire Wars)? **

**Well, that's it. Thank you again SO MUCH for everyone who reviewed. I'm truly blessed by the response 24 Hours has gotten, and I really hope you're all happy with the ending. Have a wonderful Christmas Month! **

**Read and Review!**


	22. Twilight Awards

Twilight Awards

Hello Friends!

So I don't know how it happened, or who did it, but someone nominated Twenty Four Hours for 5 different categories in the Twilight Awards. I'm super stoked, I didn't even know what the Twilight Awards were, but hey, it sounds cool. I already felt spoiled enough by the amazingly sweet reviews you all left me, and this is just icing on the cake. Like, the super yummy cream cheese kind with sprinkles. ; ) Anyway, they're still accepting nominations, but I think in the next couple weeks you can vote, so if you don't mind, I would be eternally grateful if you would take a minute and vote for Twenty Four Hours.

Here are the 5 categories it made:

Category 1: Most Original Plot  
Category 2: Best T-Rated Story  
Category 3: Best Comedy  
Category 4: Best Alternate Universe  
Special One: Best Ending

I can't make the link show up without it looking all jumbled, but if you go to my review page, they left a review, and there's a link there. : )

Thanks again, and whoever nominated it, honestly, I'm super blown away, and I feel honored, and if Edward didn't love Bella so much I'd write a story and put you as his love interest.

Thanks again,

Capella

P.S: I'm writing a new story, The Storm. Feel free to check it out if you'd like. : )

P.P.S: Keep an eye on this story in the future. I realized after I'd written it I never really gave Edward and the Vampire Vixen any closure, so I may add an extra chapter for that. I will put it before the Epilouge.


End file.
